ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean
by kaykyaka
Summary: 3 different girls from 3 different places end up having an early Christmas in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and 3 very special dolls. ATM are on the case once again! Last chapter now up.
1. Helicopters, Fire trucks & Limousines I

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: 3 different girls from 3 different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars thanks to 3 very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

One – Helicopters, Fire trucks and Limousines Part I

_The last time we left ATM Lita was at Shawn's house trying to get over a very bad day. _

_Let's go back to earlier on that day and see what happened to turn Lita's smile into a frown._

Carlito's place, Florida:

It was a beautiful morning in Boca Vista and the sun was greeting everyone on their way to work or school. The sun really gets hard to look at if you stare directly at it which is what Randy Orton was doing right now lying flat on his back looking up at the sky on Carlito's front garden courtesy of Johnny Nitro. Randy insisted that he was only being friendly but Nitro saw it otherwise and asked him several times to stay away from Melina, Randy didn't listen so Nitro threw the Legend Killer out of the house. Whatever was going on between those two Carlito's breakfast party was getting off to an explosive start.

"He was only talking to her Nitro," Lita said putting out plates on the table in Carlito's back garden as Nitro eyed the door waiting to see if Randy would come back in.

"Since when does Randy only talk?" Nitro answered with his arms crossed over his chest contritely. Lita turned towards him and put her hands on his arms pulling them down gently.

"You better not let Melina hear you talking about her like that," Lita said, "or she'll throw you out on your butt too,"

Nitro shook his head certain that he was right about Randy and couldn't believe his eyes as Melina came out to the back bringing Randy with her.

"Melina I just threw out the trash why are you bringing it back in?" Nitro asked.

"Now that's enough!" Melina said firmly wagging her finger at Nitro, "Randy is Carlito's guest and he didn't do anything wrong he was just talking to me,"

"Since when does Randy-"

"What Nitro means is maybe Randy would like to talk to somebody else for a while, right Randy?" Lita interjected saving Nitro from a slap from Melina. Randy rolled his eyes and came over to the table that Lita was arranging very nicely for breakfast which Trish and Carlito were cooking in the kitchen.

"If you wanna stay here for more than ten minutes I suggest you talk to me for awhile," Lita said and Randy nodded wanting to stay as long as possible.

"What happened to that UPS guy?" he asked her picking up a slice of toast which Lita slapped out of his hand, "what it's out here for us!" he said and Lita rolled her eyes.

"He's back in Texas buying all the jewelry from Oro de Monte Albán," Lita replied handing Randy the cutlery.

"Oh that Mexican jewelry store?" Randy said looking at the fork like he'd never seen one before.

"Yeah, it's his way of making amends for cursing their jewelry and nearly killing Rebecca," Lita said folding the napkins.

"Wow," Orton said thinking about yesterday, "could you imagine what would have happened if you guys didn't break the curse? You should be rewarded big-time for what you did," he said and Lita smiled.

"Being able to serve God by protecting His children is all the reward we need Randy," she said and Randy shook his head amazed that Lita had become so powerfully spiritual.

"You really are committed to this thing aren't you?" he asked banging the spoons together like a spoon man.

"Give me those," Lita said taking the cutlery away from him.

"Hey I was getting a pretty good sound out of those!" Randy argued, "Where's your boyfriend?" he asked looking around for the blond haired Canadian.

"Probably swinging from a helicopter somewhere begging for his life," Lita answered recalling the image outside her bedroom window earlier on in the morning.

"What?" Randy asked frowning at her munching down on another piece of toast when Nitro's sunglasses hit him right in the face, "Hey!" Orton shouted out angrily.

"It wasn't me!" Nitro said putting his hands up innocently then stuff started flying wildly around including the napkins that Lita had spent so long arranging. She pulled her hair out of her face and shook her head as Melina came over to her to ask her what her boyfriend was doing dangling from Vince's helicopter.

"Incoming!" Orton cried as Hunter maneuvered the helicopter closer to them Edge's feet dangling crazily knocking over the table and sending all the plates on it crashing to the floor. Melina pulled Lita into the house with Orton and Nitro who were watching the whole spectacle from the kitchen with Carlito and Trish. The helicopter drew tentatively to the ground eventually landing on Carlito's huge back garden with Edge half inside half outside. He tried to catch his breath as the helicopter stopped completely.

"Get me outta here!" Shelton screamed climbing out over Edge from the back then collapsing to the ground unable to walk straight. Hunter waved at Shelton.

"You're welcome!" he said and looked at his watch. "Shoot I gotta pick up Shawn!" he said and started up the copter again with Edge still dangling outside of it.

"Wait drop me off drop me off I don't wanna die!" Edge cried hanging on for dear life.

"Whatever you say," Hunter replied and dove the 'copter in the direction of Shelton who had just staggered to his feet only to turn and see Edge coming right at him.

"ARGHH!" he screamed and Edge crashed on top of him both men hitting the grass and rolling towards the kitchen back door. Nitro, Carlito and Orton ran to the front of the house to see Hunter riding off in the sky while Lita, Trish and Melina helped Edge and Shelton into the house. Lita sat Edge up onto a chair put he just slid onto the floor. Carlito, Nitro and Randy came back around to see Edge sitting on the floor with an afro bigger than Carlito's. Trish tried her best to hold in a laugh but she couldn't and it came out even louder than it was supposed to. Edge just glared at her as everyone joined in even Shelton who was leaning on him and seeing three of everybody.

"Get off me!" Edge said pushing Shelton off of him.

"How did he get in the helicopter?" Lita asked not remembering seeing Shelton in there earlier on.

"We flew over South Carolina and The Game insisted we pick him up," Edge answered then started sniffing the air and turned to face Trish. "You made breakfast didn't you?" he said his face lighting up and Trish nodded, "I know a Canadian breakfast when I smell one!" he said and jumped to his feet only to go crashing back down onto Shelton.

"Why don't you guys take it easy for a minute, Edge I got brought you some clothes from home why don't you go get changed upstairs?" Lita said coming to aid her boyfriend.

"Okay but you come with me," Edge replied carefully getting to his feet and Lita steadied him so he stood up straight.

"Okay, Trish we'll be back down in a minute," Lita said.

"Take your time people, and Edge?" Trish called after her fellow Canadian and Edge turned to face her, "Please, please, please keep your hair like that," she said and Edge looked at her darkly while everyone walked over to the kitchen door.

"Do you think it's worth tidying up before Hunter comes back?" Carlito asked.

"Probably not," Randy said looking at the mess Hunter had made outside.

Trish tapped her cheek thoughtfully, "That gives me an idea," she said cocking her eyebrow.

Later that morning:

"Stupid Canadians," Hunter cursed under his breath as he cleared up the broken plates in the garden and re-arranged the napkins and laid out the table the way Lita had done it earlier on.

"Come on Hunter this is supposed to be a breakfast party it's almost lunchtime!" Trish shouted from the kitchen with Shawn, Edge and Shelton pointing and laughing at him.

"It's the apron that does it," Trish said to Lita who felt kind of sorry for The Game all alone by himself on his knees cleaning up all the mess he made and wearing Trish's frilly pink apron.

"I should go out and help him," Lita said motioning to the door but Trish stopped her.

"No you don't, Hunter's gotta learn to clean up after himself at some point in his life," Trish said.

"All done!" Hunter cried from outside and Trish came over to inspect how well of a job he did.

"What's this?" she said pointing to a few shards of a plate by the roses.

"That was there before I got here," he said trying to get out of more cleaning.

"Nice try now clear it up," Trish said.

"But I might prick myself on the roses!" Hunter complained.

"Just do it!" Trish said.

"NO!" Hunter retaliated folding his arms and standing firmly in opposition to the task at hand.

"Hunter wait a second," Lita said running over to him his eyes liking what he saw as she came closer.

"Yes Lita?" he said smiling broadly at her. She smiled back and reached around his waist and he tensed up not believing her arms were around his waist then she tightened the apron and his smile turned into a scowl.

"That's better," she said patting him on the back, "keep up the good work," she said and skipped back over to Edge.

"Tick-tock Hunter," Trish said tapping her watch and Hunter exhaled in exasperation and leant down to pick up the broken bits of plate.

"Ow!" he said, "Stupid roses!"


	2. Helicopters, Fire trucks & Limousines II

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Two – Helicopters, Fire trucks and Limousines Part II

Back inside:

Trish cornered HBK who had just finished talking to his wife on the phone.

"Did you talk to Lita?" she asked him.

"Funny, my wife just asked me the same thing, she wants me to let her know how grateful she is that Lita saved her life," HBK answered.

"Well don't you think that's the kind of message you should pass on?" Trish said.

"I'll do it later," he answered looking at Lita and Edge hugging outside, "she's kind of busy,"

"Don't procrastinate do it now," Trish said firmly.

"I don't know Trish, Edge might not appreciate me spending time with his girlfriend," Shawn answered and Trish rolled her eyes.

"It's not like there's a ring on her finger," she answered and HBK frowned, "remember what I said last night?"

HBK nodded, "She's no different from anyone else in the locker room," he answered.

"That's right now get over there," Trish said and HBK straightened his collar and headed over to the couple outside poking fun at Hunter who had pricked his finger yet again.

"Shawn," Randy said stopping Shawn from going any further.

"Hey Randy how you feeling?" Shawn asked remembering how strange Orton had been acting recently he looked a lot better now though.

"I'm good man I just wanted to ask you something," the Legend Killer said.

"Shoot," Shawn said giving Orton his attention telling himself it had nothing to do with not wanting to talk to Lita.

"If you really liked this girl but she was seeing someone else would you still go after her?" Randy asked and Shawn freaked out.

"I'm not going after her I just want to get to know her a little better!" he replied and Randy looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" he asked and Shawn realized he may have gotten a bit too excited.

"Urm," he said trying to think of something to say when Trish came and pushed him towards the kitchen door, "sure Orton, it's not like there's a ring on her finger!" he shouted to Orton who nodded his head in agreement.

"That's what I thought," he said and went back into the living room to find Melina.

"I told you not to procrastinate now go!" Trish said to HBK pushing him out the door and right into Lita who bounced off of Edge and right into Shawn's arms. "Lita I'm so sorry," Shawn apologized.

As she turned and looked up at him she thought about the last time they bumped into each other at the Rivercenter Mall, their whole relationship seemed to revolve around awkward moments.

"It's okay Shawn, how's Becky?" Lita asked.

"She's great she says to say thank you a million times for saving her life and I do too," Shawn replied Lita still in his arms. Lita wasn't sure how to get back to Edge without offending Shawn so she just smiled at him and subtly slid out of his grip.

"You're welcome," she said, "did you want something?" she asked and Shawn cleared his throat.

"Yes I did," he said and was about to speak when Hunter flew in front of him with a big smile on his face.

"Hi Shawn! Say Edge that was some helicopter ride wasn't it?" he said grinning broadly nodding at Edge.

"Yes Hunter it sure was," Edge replied nodding back while Lita and Shawn looked at them like they were crazy.

"Did you tell Lita about the helicopter ride?" Hunter said still grinning broadly.

"I thought I'd tell her after you finished cleaning up so we could all have breakfast first," Edge replied smiling back at Hunter who grabbed his arm and squeezed it tightly still grinning.

"Why don't you tell her about it now?" he said squeezing harder causing Edge to wince then he saw Trish coming over with her eyes fixed squarely on him.

"Okay, Lita come with me please," Edge said taking a confused Lita into the house who then looked back at Shawn and said, "I'll talk to you later." Shawn looked at Hunter for an explanation.

"I did this for you," Hunter said and ran before Trish could grab him.

"Trish what's going on?" Shawn asked thinking she looked a little put out.

"Shawn the next time I tell you to do something promise me you'll just do it?" she said and walked away leaving Shawn wondering what Hunter and Edge talked about in Vince's helicopter.

Breakfast was finally served around 12:03pm and everyone laughed over the insanity that had been the whole morning. Vince McMahon had even called to ask if Carlito knew where Hunter was, the cool one denied even seeing Hunter for which The Game was very grateful.

"Kudos to you Carlito, kudos," Hunter said raising his glass of orange juice to Carlito.

"Since you've got your glass raised why don't you all pick up your glasses, Trish and I have something to say," Carlito said as he stood to his feet and everyone picked up their glasses. Trish got up a little while afterwards looking quite bashful and Carlito took her hand, "As you guys know-"

"Wait Edge don't you want to tell everybody about that awesome helicopter ride?" Hunter interrupted earning strange looks from Trish and Carlito.

"No it can wait until Carlito's done Hunter," Edge replied butterflies taking over his stomach as he looked at everyone sitting around him.

"As I was saying . . . you know what to Hell with the long speech: everybody Trish and I are going to live together here in Florida," Carlito said beaming and Trish wrapped her arms around him. Everybody raised their glasses ecstatic for the couple.

"To Trish and Carlito!" Melina said and everybody downed their drinks in respect to the happy couple.

"Congratulations, now you can stop crying over her like a little bitch," Randy said spitefully and Carlito shot him a look so vemonous he almost looked like a snake. Nitro rolled his eyes and Melina wondered why Randy had to be so mean all the time.

"Ur-hum," Hunter cleared his throat looking at Edge who looked over at Lita who was smiling like a toothpaste model, "that news was good but not as good as that helicopter ride huh Edge?" Hunter said nodding his head again. Everybody looked at each other thinking what was so good about that crazy helicopter ride. Edge got to his feet and looked at everybody ready to clear up the mystery behind Hunter incessant talk about the helicopter ride.

"Guys this morning while I was praying that I would make this delayed breakfast, Hunter brought some things to my attention about my life. Namely that I had everything I've ever wanted since I was a kid, including a great job, a lot of great friends and a very special girlfriend," he said looking down at Lita who was looking back up at him, "Hunter asked me if I didn't want more and I realized that yes I do want more, so when I came back here with all my limbs attached I asked Lita to marry me,"

Everyone held their breath waiting for Edge to finish his shocking announcement.

"And she said yes!" he said his face turning into an ecstatic portrait. There was a tsunami like silence that washed over the table from Shawn to Carlito everyone just looked utterly shocked at what Edge had said. Edge scanned everyone's faces understanding that his news was big but some reaction at least was warranted.

"Come on guys say something, Lita and I are getting married!" he said again just as ecstatic before. Randy looked at each person around the table carefully who all except Hunter had the same expression.

"Hunter can I see you for a minute?" Trish said suddenly.

"But I'm still eating?" Hunter said pointing to his plate.

"Now!" Trish said angrily and everybody jumped.

"Wait a second Trish I think I should say something," Lita said getting up.

"Yes Lita tell us why Edge should marry a no good slut like you?" Randy Orton said and everyone's mouths dropped at his ugly words, "What you know I'm telling the truth that's why y'all ain't saying anything," Randy continued rising to his feet while Lita looked like she'd just been shot in the head, "What you think we all forgot what you did to Matt? Now you wanna play Edge thinking that he'd be an easy target because you've got this so-called Anointing on your life, who do you think you're fooling because it certainly ain't no-one at this table,"

Lita looked around; no-one came to her defense, not even Edge or her compatriots in Christ. She could feel the tears well up in her eyes until a sharp thud broke the silence followed by the sound of a glass smashing to the ground. Everyone looked up at Randy who had dropped his glass and was frozen still, then they saw what had frozen him. Shawn had stabbed his fork into Orton's hand all the way down to the bone pinning him to the picnic table.

"Apologize," Shawn said calmly and Orton looked at him like he was crazy so Shawn twisted the fork causing Orton to scream out, "I said apologize," Shawn said again as Orton sank back down to the table keeling over in pain. Melina ran towards Orton but Trish held her back and Lita looked up at her in disgust.

"Shawn that's enough!" Edge said but Shawn ignored him and got up to put extra weight on the fork and Orton writhed in pain.

"Okay I'm sorry!" he cried and Shawn yanked the fork out of his hand and Orton snatched his hand back bending over in pain. Melina went to help him when Lita pulled her back.

"The Lord said you can't judge the ones you heal yet you put Orton's feelings above mine, you're supposed to be my sister in Christ but inside you're just like everyone else here you think I'm a slut, you don't think God's done anything to change me do you?" she said more disappointed than angry. Melina didn't say anything and kept looking back to Randy.

"Lita I've got to heal him he's in pain," she said and Lita looked away from her as she rushed over to Randy, "So am I," Lita said to herself feeling like a fool while Edge wondered if he'd made a mistake. Melina leant over Orton taking his hand in her own.

"What's wrong?" Randy said wincing as Melina's face went blank.

The Latina rose to her feet, "I can't heal you," she said simply.

"Why not?" Orton said holding his wounded hand.

"Because I judged Lita when I should have defended her and God took away my power," Melina said.

"But Trish didn't defend her either!" Randy shouted in pain.

"She couldn't, all you did was tell the truth about how y'all feel about me she can't be punished for that no matter how she really feels," Lita replied scowling at the blond.

"Amy you know how I feel about you, Melina just doesn't know you as well as I do that's all," Trish replied not wanting things to get even worse, so she tried to make it better, "No-one at this table knows you as well as I do, Carlito, Randy, Nitro, Shelton – they don't know the real Lita. In fact the only person that really knows you is me and Edge well, he knows one part of you very well," Trish said winking at Lita to get her to smile but Lita was too upset.

"Nice try Trish, come with me Lita," Shawn said and he ushered her over to Vince's helicopter. Hunter watched them go thinking things couldn't have gone any worse for Edge or Lita.

"What are you doing?" Edge said suddenly leaping to his feet as the helicopter started to take off with Shawn and Lita inside. Trish looked up as the helicopter moved away from the house and smiled, relieved because Hunter had inadvertently done God's will. She wasn't sure how to break it to him though so she had a piece of French toast instead.

"I can't shake the feeling that this is somehow my fault," Hunter said scratching his beard and Edge looked at him viciously distressed grabbing at his mane.

"Come on Edge let's go for a walk," Carlito said escorting the Rated R Superstar to the door and Trish winked at him in gratitude.

"It's not your fault," Trish said to Hunter as she sat down next to him while the others took Randy inside to fix his hand.

"I know Lita real well, she's the bomb," Hunter said and Trish shook her head in agreement, "I know what it's like to have people talk about you behind your back but I really thought that everyone would see past that now that she's Anointed,"

Trish shook her head, "The Bible says it is impossible to please God and please people at the same-time because people only see what's on the outside and God sees what's on the inside. Inside Lita's good but on the outside to some people she's still a pretty bad person,"

"That's funny, all I see is a pretty person," Hunter said and Trish smiled.

"You're sweet Hunter, from now on why don't you leave the surprises to the experts, namely me, Lita and Melina?" she said and Hunter nodded wrapping his arm around her hoping that if Shawn was doing what he thought he was doing in that helicopter that Vince would see the helicopter flying across the air and shoot it down. A little while later Melina came and sat down next to them.

"Hey guys," she said sadly.

"Randy take off?" Trish asked.

"Yeah he was pretty mad, I'm really worried about him Trish," Melina said her brow furrowing with concern.

"He seems to like you a lot though," Trish replied, "I don't know if that's necessarily a good thing,"

"Nitro certainly doesn't seem to think so, he was so relieved when Randy stormed out, but I feel this need to reach out to him, Johnny just doesn't understand that," Melina said cradling her face with her hands.

"He thinks you're in danger that's why," Trish replied.

"Are we?" Melina asked looking at Trish concerned.

"Well let's see Amy tells us that Randy's being chased by the Devil, he cusses her out in front of her so-called friends and get's stabbed in the hand by HBK. Honey, if we weren't in danger before we certainly are in danger now," Trish replied and Hunter felt his anger rising.

"That damn Orton," he hissed clenching his fists.

"Easy Cerebral Assassin," Trish sad patting Hunter on the back.

"Trish will I get my healing power back?" Melina asked Trish.

"That's for God to know and you to pray about," Trish replied, "Uh-oh," she said suddenly and Shelton, Nitro, Carlito and Edge ran out towards them.

"Vince McMahon's limo just pulled up outside!" Shelton cried.

"If he sees you here he's gonna know I lied to him!" Carlito said.

"What about when Shawn pulls up in his private secret helicopter?" Edge said rattled, "He might shoot it down with Lita inside!"

"Don't say it!" Trish warned Hunter who just grinned and rose to his feet addressing his peers all at once.

"Take it easy boys and girls, you're about to learn why they call me the Cerebral Assman," he said arrogantly rubbing his hands together.

"That's 'assassin' Hunter," Shelton corrected him.

"Not tonight fellas, not tonight," he said pulling Melina and Trish towards him.

"Is this the danger you were talking about?" Melina asked Trish recoiling at Hunter's grip.

"I wish," Trish replied shuddering.


	3. Helicopters, Firetrucks, Limousines III

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special women. ATM is on the case again!

Three - Helicopters, Fire trucks and Limousines Part III

Later that day Carlito's house was filled with scantily clad women dancing with WWE Superstars to the beat of 'Man-eater', 'Me and You' and other various hot tracks while Edge and Nitro looked out for Shawn and Lita on the roof. It all started when Trish and Melina distracted Vince from finding Hunter by jumping into his limo wearing their bathing suits and convincing Vince to go for a ride. Hunter paid the limo driver to let him drive and they went to various strip clubs and picked up dancers to bring back to Carlito's house. Soon the word got out that there was a huge party at Carlito's and everyone was invited. When Vince was convinced that they were all there just to have a good time he left never knowing that Hunter was there and forgetting all about his helicopter. The mogul was soon back in his limo and leaving for the airport while Hunter switched with the driver and went back into the house proud that he had out-smarted the old man once again. Unfortunately Hunter had forgotten that Trish and Melina were still in the limo, the Divas were now vulnerable to any idea Vince McMahon could think of for them all to have "fun" together.

"Here they come!" Nitro said as Vince's helicopter approached Carlito's house with Shawn and Lita inside, "they just missed Vince,"

Edge breathed a sigh of relief, he could imagine what would happen to Lita if Vince caught her hanging out with DX again.

Shawn escorted Lita out of the helicopter but he and the red-head weren't so sure they had landed in the right place. Hunter came out back and saw the horrified faces of Shawn and Lita staring back at him.

"Shawnie!" Hunter shouted opening his arms wide for his friend to jump into. Shawn looked over at Lita.

"This is what happens when I'm not around," he said and Lita nodded looking around at the drunken dancing and fornicating among Hunter's wild and brash party guests.

"Come on Shawnie I've got you covered," Lita said putting her hands over Shawn's eyes as they walked through the sexy people into Carlito's house. Seconds later the music stopped and everyone started to complain including Hunter.

"Don't worry everybody, I'll take care of this," he said and marched into the house only to be blind-sided by Shawn who threw him into the bathroom and locked the door. Lita came back out and addressed the guests.

"Hey everybody my name is Amy and I just wanted to thank you all for coming," she said then Shelton and Carlito ran up to her and hugged her.

"We're so sorry for not sticking up for you," Carlito said.

"Don't be mad at us please!" Shelton said, "We respect you honestly we do!"

"Well could you show a little self-respect and stop making a scene!" Shawn said pulling the guys off of Lita, "She knows your sorry but I have to say I was a little disappointed in you guys, why didn't you step up?"

Shelton and Carlito lowered their heads in shame, "I guess I could have attacked Orton with the butter knife," Shelton said.

"And I could have blinded him with that salsa," Carlito added.

"No, no, no guys," Lita said, "You don't have to do any of that stuff it would only create more ugliness. If you're sorry I forgive you, if you think Randy had a point I really don't care, all I care about is how God feels about me and He thinks I've got more important things to do so if you'll excuse me," Lita turned to face the rowdy guests again when two sets of hands encircled her waist again, "Shawn, little help?" Lita said helplessly.

"Alright guys that's enough," Shawn said pulling Shelton and Carlito off her.

"If you guys really want to help me go get my girls," Lita said and Shelton and Carlito rubbed the back of their necks sheepishly, "are you guys okay?" Lita asked them.

"Sure, Shawn can we talk to you for a minute?" Shelton asked to the Showstoppa who cocked his eye suspiciously at them.

"Okay, I'll be inside if you need me Lita," he said leaving her alone with the inebriated guests.

"Sorry about that it's a long story," she said her eyes scanning the many faces staring at her, "I used to be like you guys partying and drinking my life away not really contributing anything to society except putting all my time and money into wasting time and money,."

"He did what?" Shawn cried suddenly diverting everyone's attention once again, "Hunter how could you do that? Don't even think about coming outta there! Don't you think Trish and Melina have better things to do than driving around Florida half-naked?"

Lita shook her head not even wanting to know what Hunter had persuaded her compatriots to do so she pressed on with her speech,

"Anyway guys I've had a really bad day and normally I would be tempted to join you guys but I won't because that would be wrong. It took a Christian man and his family to remind me that I'm special and I want to pray with you guys right now, that you have someone in your life to make you feel special, somebody that you can give God thanks for, is there anybody here that would like to join me in a moment of thanksgiving to the Lord for everything they have?" Lita said with a warm smile. Everybody went quiet and looked at each other uncertain of what to say, then one woman put her hand up nervously.

"Yes?" Lita said.

"I would like to give thanks for the new job I got starting tomorrow," she said, "I've been stripping for a long time and I found someone who wants to use my animal paintings for an ad campaign against animal abuse,"

The guests were impressed by the young woman's testimony and a few started clapping.

"Come on don't be shy give it up for the young woman," Lita said encouraging everyone to clap with a clap of her own "Is there anyone else?" Lita asked.

"Yeah, my mother's cancer went into remission," a young man said happily his face showing much emotion," the doctors can't find a trace of cancer in her body she's gonna live to be a hundred," he said and the girl who confessed about her new job gave him a hug while everyone applauded.

"Everyone give it up for the young man and his mother's good health!" Lita cried clapping along with them, "Anybody else?" Lita asked.

"I don't wanna give God thanks for a damn thing!" said an angry young man from the side and everyone stopped clapping and turned to look at him, "My sister's in a wheelchair because she fell off the high bar during a gymnastics tournament, should I thank God for making it so that my baby sister will never walk again?"

Everybody went silent and looked down at the ground not sure of what to say only able to feel real bad for the man. Lita walked down from the door of Carlito's kitchen over to the young man and took his hands in her own.

"No that's nothing to give God thanks for," she answered softly, "you wanna give God thanks for sparing your life so that you'll be there when she starts walking again,"

The man looked at Lita like she was crazy yet there was something in her eyes that made it impossible for him to call her that. Lita closed her eyes and squeezed the man's hands, "The Devil wishes to sift you like wheat like he did Simon Peter, I pray that you will come out more refined and with a testimony to the glory of God. Pray for your little sister and don't stop believing that she is in very capable hands, the hands of our Lord and Savior Jesus Christ. Amen,"

Lita opened her eyes and looked at the man who was shaken by what she had said but at the same-time he wasn't ready to agree with her.

"Let go of me!" he said and snatched his hands away from Lita, "I see nothing but a sad Christmas for my family this year and every year after that!"

"Okay everybody party's over," said Edge coming down from the roof to talk to Lita. The guests all filed out of the house looking at Lita as they past thinking how radiant she looked.

"Did you see her necklace?" one of the women said to her girlfriend as they left.

"Yeah it's totally gorgeous I wonder where I can get one like that," her friend said.

"I can tell you where she got it," Hunter said walking with the women to the door.

"Really where?" one of the women asked.

"Un soporte de la noche," Hunter replied suggestively and the two women looked at each other in disgust.

"One night stand?" they said together.

"No I'm married ladies but thanks for offering," he replied with a wink and the women stomped off in a huff.

"Get back in that bathroom!" Shawn yelled grabbing Hunter from behind and kicking him into the bathroom again and ran after the two women to apologize.

"Sorry about my friend guys he's still going through puberty," he said and the two women smiled at him.

"That's okay Shawn," one of them said.

"Goodnight," Shawn said and waved goodbye to them both.

The two women exchanged amorous glances and said, "¡Ahora hay un hombre que quisiera tener un soporte de una noche con!"

Shelton overheard and smiled under the impression that the women were talking about him and ran to tell Shawn.

"Hey Shawn!" he called to the Showstoppa who turned to face him, "Carlito's been teaching me a little Spanish and you'll never guess what those two women just said about me," he said beaming from ear-to-ear. Shawn looked at the two women he was talking about and decided to humor Shelton.

"What?" he said with a playful smile.

"¡Ahora hay un hombre que quisiera tener un soporte de una noche con!" Shelton repeated raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Now there's one man I'd like to have a one night stand with?" Shawn said translating and blushing at the same-time and Shelton nodded.

"Yep, I'm that irresistible," Shelton said confidently and Shawn patted him on the back trying not to laugh.

"Good for you kid, good for you," he said pitying Shelton on the inside.

Edge looked over at Lita not sure what to say. "You look beautiful," he said finally admiring the Chimallis necklace around her neck.

"Thank you Shawn and his family bought it for me," she said not looking at Edge but instead inspecting the many cups and plates littering Carlito and Trish's back garden, "Trish is gonna love this," she said imagining the look on her friend's face when she got back from wherever she was.

"Lita I was serious when I said I wanted to marry you," he said putting his hand on her shoulder "You still want to marry me don't you?" he asked earnestly but before she could reply Melina and Trish turned up suddenly in their bikinis and covered in mud. The corner of Lita's mouth turned upwards at the sight of the unhappy Divas even though she wasn't sure what happened to them was anything to smile at.

"Where is he, where is he?" Trish growled like a tiger.

"Let it go Trish let it go!" Carlito said holding his girlfriend back.

"Let me at him!" Trish cried trying to get free of her boyfriend.

"I assume she's talking about Hunter?" Nitro asked Melina who nodded with a head totally covered in mud. Trish tore away from Carlito and ran towards The Game who had broken out of the bathroom for the second time much to Shawn's chagrin. The sight of Trish running towards him electrified him and he pushed Shawn viciously to one side and ran towards her and the two collided, Trish pinning Hunter with a Lou Thesz press much to the joy of the people who were leaving who stopped to cheer Trish on.

"Trish get off him!" Carlito said pulling his girlfriend back but the mud made her slip out of his grasp and she pounced on Hunter again, "I mean it!" Carlito said grabbing her more firmly this time then Trips grabbed her ankle and wouldn't let go.

"No Carlito just a few more minutes please!" he begged and Trish kicked his hand away.

"I had to sit in a limo with Vince McMahon half-naked because of you! Then you drove up to that sleezy strip club where the girls wrestle in the mud and - G'AH! Vince threw us in!" she said angrily and she looked around at the mess and her eyes opened wide, "What happened here? What is all this mess?"

"I'll help you clean up," Lita said taking Trish's hand.

"That's right this whole thing was you're idea in the first place Lita!" Hunter said.

"My idea?" Lita asked him incredulously.

"Yeah making all that conversation about leather and jean bikinis, how could you say something like that to me and not expect something like this to happen?" Hunter said trying to justify himself and Trish took a styrofoam cup up off the ground and crushed it in her hand.

"This is what you're going to be if you don't clean up this mess NOW!" Trish warned Hunter.

"That's what you think!" Hunter said running to Vince's helicopter which suddenly exploded sending Hunter back and everyone covering their mouths in shock, everyone except Trish that is who was pleased at the sight of the burning black metal and went up to Trips to brag.

"I don't think I know, now get to it!" she said and Hunter pouted and started to clear up, "Watch out for the debris!" Trish called out.

"Ouch!" Hunter cried picking up something sharp, "Stupid hot metal!" he cursed.

"Whoa," said Carlito looking at the plumes of smoke that could be seen from afar, "what are the chances of Vince McMahon seeing that?" he asked.

"My copter!" they all heard from a distance the voice instantly recognizable.

"Pretty good," Nitro replied.

"Uh-oh," Lita said and everybody looked at Hunter who was looking back holding a garbage bag.

"Why's everyone looking at me?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Vince is gonna kill you!" Shelton said.

"He doesn't even know I'm here!" Hunter said.

"He's gonna know it was you who else would be dumb enough to steal his private secret aircraft?" Edge said.

"I don't know but I'm sure you guys will come up with something!" Hunter said dropping the bag and running towards the door.

"Hunter!" Shawn said disapprovingly but Hunter grabbed him and ran to the door. The doorbell rang.

"Who is it?" he said.

"YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE!" roared Vince.

"To the roof!" Hunter cried dragging Shawn up the stairs. Lita opened the door and let the mogul in.

"Hi Vince," she said in her nicest voice.

"That's Mr. McMahon!" Vince replied bolting into the house, "Where are they?"

"Upstairs!" Trish answered and Lita bit her lip in pity for DX.

"That's it DX are gonna pay for this one," Vince said marching to the back garden to see if the burning wreckage was in fact his helicopter, unfortunately the WWE logo was a dead give-away. Vince went crimson and the WWE Superstars found themselves trembling in anticipation of what he was going to say. Vince slowly raised his finger and directed it at everyone standing around, "You know that trip I was planning for RAW to the Caribbean pre-Christmas party? DX are not invited and anyone seen with them will be banned from attending as well!" He turned to face the roof as the firemen came to put out the fire and usher everyone out of the house, "Enjoy it up there boys because this is the last time you'll be getting your groove on with your buddies at my expense!" he yelled then turned back to Lita and touched her necklace, "That's beautiful where did you get it?" he asked.

"Oh erm, Shawn bought it for me," Lita said touching the necklace gently. Vince raised his eyebrow disapprovingly at this new information.

"If I see you wearing it again you won't be coming to the Caribbean pre-Christmas party either," Vince said maliciously, "starting now!"

Lita clenched her jaw holding onto her necklace and Edge looked at her worried.

"Lita just take it off," he said reaching for the necklace but she pulled away from him, "Lita I want you to come to the party," Edge said motioning for the necklace again but Lita evaded him.

"No I just won't go," she said and Edge got really upset.

"Fine, you're not invited, make sure I don't see you there," Vince said darkly and walked away from her angrily.

"I can't believe you!" Edge said incredulously, "We're engaged how could you be so stupid?"

"If it wasn't for this necklace I probably wouldn't have even come back here," Lita retaliated, "Shawn and his family gave this to me as a reminder of why I am worth knowing, because I'm special and I'm sorry you don't see it that way,"

"Lita I do see it that way but Vince is gonna be gunning for you now," Edge said back.

"Well he's gonna need a much bigger arsenal," Lita replied and Edge shook his head in disbelief.

"Listen to yourself you sound like-" Edge started.

"DX," Carlito finished.

"Well," Lita said thoughtfully," I always wanted to be part of the Kliq,"

"Come on guys go round front," a firefighter instructed them, "Hey guys get off the roof!" he said to Shawn and Hunter who promptly told him to SUCK IT!

"Hey it's DX!" said another firefighter, "I love those guys!"

"Yeah look what they did to Vince McMahon's helicopter!" said another firefighter.

"Man those guys are the coolest!" said another one.

"You think so huh?" Vince said getting an earful of what he said, "Give me that hose!" he said and snatched the hose away from the firefighter.

"Hey you need training to handle that!" the firefighter warned Vince but the Chairman of the Board wouldn't listen and as he went to aim the hose at Shawn and Hunter he was propelled over to the next house by the sheer force of the water. The firemen laughed along with everyone else it was like a typical DX skit.

"I know who I'll be hanging with when you guys are chilling in the Caribbean," Lita said looking up at Shawn and Hunter who waved down at her.

"You mean where _we'll _be," Trish said putting her arm around Lita and pulling her into a hug, "I wouldn't dream of having a party without my sister in Christ," she said sincerely and Lita patted her on the back gratefully not caring about the mud now all over her arm.

"Thank you Trish," she said smiling and she looked up and saw Melina looking on her bottom lip quivering.

"Can I be your sister in Christ too?" she said her eyes welling up.

"You always were," Lita answered opening her arms up to Melina,

"you're my little baby sister in Christ, come here mi hermana del bebé,"

Melina flew into her arms and hugged her tightly, "¡Estoy apesadumbrado que le juzgué¡Rogué para usted toda la hora que le fueron/I'm sorry I judged you! I prayed for you the whole time you were gone!"

"I know I know¡No pare siempre el rogar para mí/ Don't ever stop praying for me," Lita replied holding her head lovingly. Melina looked up at her hopefully.

"So you forgive me?" she asked.

"I forgive you," Lita said then looked Melina seriously in the eye, "but don't ever desert me again," she said and Melina cupped her face and smiled.

"Nunca le dejaré/ I will never leave you," she said and they smiled at each other and hugged again.

"Oh I love you guys!" Trish said throwing her arms around them as the guys looked on thoughtfully.

"Well it looks like the team is back together, mud and all," Shelton said.

"Yeah thank God I was worried for a minute there," Carlito said.

"So I guess we're not going to the pre-Christmas party either," Nitro said.

"I guess not, we can't leave these guys alone," Shelton said.

"Guys are you nuts!" Edge said pulling his hair out, "If ATM and DX aren't going we have to cover for them,"

Shelton, Nitro and Carlito nodded thoughtfully.

"You're right," Carlito says, "that's why you're the Rated R Superstar, you're Really smart,"

Edge bowed, "Thank you, we have to think of a way to cover for them while their gone,"

As the guys thought of a plan Shawn looked over at the firemen rescuing Vince out of the neighbor's yard while Hunter stared at Lita, Trish and Melina hugging.

"Wow, all I need now is for Lita to strip down to her underwear and this would be the greatest night of my life," Hunter said mesmerized by the three muddy women.

Shawn rolled his eyes and decided to play along, "I saw Rebecca kissing Lita you know," he said and Hunter turned to look at him in slow motion taking the information in slowly like a Pentium Celeron processor.

"On the cheek?" he said almost short of breath.

"On the lips," Shawn replied and Hunter passed out onto the roses not even conscious of the many thorns pricking him in the face or the amount of garbage he had left to clean up.


	4. Double Take

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special women. ATM is on the case again!

Four – Double Take

Miami International Airport:

Randy Orton looked up at the plume of smoke rising up against the beautiful Florida sky and scowled; to him it was just another case of DX ruining something beautiful, like his hand or his plans with Melina which he wasn't about to let go up in smoke. He was pretty sure if Lita hadn't intervened his hand would be healed right now, instead he swore if he looked hard enough he could see straight through it. _Who did Shawn Michaels think he was anyway, always got to be the knight in shining armor he makes me sick_ Randy thought angrily.

"Randy can I have your autograph?" asked a seven year old girl in the waiting area holding a picture of him from 2004. He closed in on the little girl and smiled darkly.

"And which hand would you like me to sign it with?" he said holding up his hand. The little's girl's eyes widened to the size of jawbreakers at the discolored and swollen bruise circumventing the middle of Randy's hand. She dropped the photo along with several tear drops and her WWE Diva doll and ran quickly back to her parents. Randy leaned back in his seat watching as the little girl explained to her parents what happened thinking that in a moment her parents were gonna come over and chew him out for being so mean to their baby girl. They must have been intimidated by him because they promptly moved to another part of the waiting area instead, not realizing that she had left her Lita doll behind. _They'll probably write a letter of complaint instead, wussies _he thought indignantly, what Randy didn't know was that it wasn't him they were running away from it was the man standing next to him. Randy cranked his neck up to look at the man on his right; he had short dark hair and was very attractive so he liked him right away: it was like looking in the mirror.

"Look Sir I can't be signing no autographs right now, my hand's all messed up," Randy said deciding that an autograph was the only thing anybody every wanted from him.

"Actually I don't want your autograph," the man said and looked over to the fleeing family Randy thought he had frightened off, "I couldn't help but notice what happened between you and that little girl over just a minute ago," the man said.

"You know girls, scared of anything that doesn't have a bow tied around it," Randy said.

"Yes I know girls, three in particular actually," the man said sitting next to Randy, "one can heal people, the other can see truth before it even happens and the other . . . well," he said zooming in on the Lita doll next to Randy, "one wrong move and you're a dead man,"

If Randy were a dog his ears would be pricking up right about now, "Are these girls Amy, Trish and Melina Perez by any chance?" he asked the man who smiled in return.

"I see you've already made their acquaintance," he said looking at Randy's hand.

"Well this wasn't really their fault it was-"

"Shawn Michaels yes I know, I tried to work with him once but Anointed Amy has a special connection with him that not even the boldest demon would mess with," the man said.

"Do you know Hunter as well?" Randy asked trying to figure out who this man was.

"Sure but he's no fun anymore not since he went and had a baby, a baby girl no less," the man answered then he drew closer to Randy and spoke very quietly, "you know he has no idea how powerful that little creature is," he said raising his eyebrow and Randy waved him off thinking he was talking about Aurora Rose's wealth.

"I think he does," Randy said, "that's why he's the most powerful man in the wrestling industry,"

"I'm not talking about her financial wealth Randy but that really doesn't concern you right now anyway, I need you to work with me on taking those three out, permanently," the man said seriously but Randy just laughed at him.

"Okay man whatever," he said and walked away.

"So you think your career is a joke?" the man said and Randy scrunched up his face.

"No Sir it's you I'm laughing at not myself," Randy said cockily.

"Do you think what Shawn did to you isn't going to have consequences?" the man said and Orton got a little less arrogant.

"What do you mean?" he asked nervously.

"It's obviously escaped you how close Shawn Michaels has gotten to the Anointed one recently, he wouldn't have a problem getting you kicked out of the WWE for good or worse – relegated to the mid-card if it suited him. That's not what you had in mind for 2007 was it Randy?" the man said to him very persuasively and Randy went blank taking everything in.

"And you can make sure that won't happen?" Randy asked the man.

"I can guarantee it won't happen, if you help me dispatch of the angelic trio known as ATM," the man answered putting his hand on Randy Orton's shoulder. Randy rubbed his face where little beads of sweat were forming.

"Okay what do I have to do?" he said and the man picked up the Lita doll and sniffed its hair.

"Hey that's not yours," a little girl said waving her Melina doll in the man's face.

"Thanks darling," the man said snatching the doll from the girl's hand.

"Hey that's not even out yet – Daddy!" the little girl screamed and ran to get her Father. The man danced the doll in front of Randy's face.

"Just one more to go," he said, "Come on let's get out of here," he said and he and Randy vanished from the waiting room on a quest for one more doll before the black magic began.

Over by the other side of the waiting room Shawn Michaels narrowed his eyes at Randy and the man who had just ran off with two dolls.

"Something's not right here I better call Lita," just as he said that his cell-phone rang.

"Are you on the plane yet?" Hunter asked from behind the pillar near where Shawn was standing.

HBK rolled his eyes, "Hunter get off the phone I have to make a call,"

"Who you calling?" Hunter asked and Shawn looked around certain that Hunter was nearby.

"Where are you?" he asked looking around.

"Nevermind where I am you should be on a plane going home to your wife and kids!" Hunter shouted and Shawn knew he was definitely close.

"How do you know I'm not on the plane right now?" he asked endeavoring to trap him.

"Are you?" Hunter asked.

"Am I?" Shawn said back.

"Oh my drink's here," Hunter said taking a glass of orange juice from off the top of a catering trolley; "sorry Shawn gotta go!" he said and hung up the phone. Shawn looked at the phone like it was an alien device; _since when can't you drink and talk at the same-time_ he thought and shook his head dialing Lita's number.

"Hi Lita it's Shawn-"

"AH-HA!!" Hunter cried jumping out from behind the pillar and taking a Sweet Chin Music straight to the face.

"Hunter!" Shawn cried out, "Lita I gotta call you back," he said and hung up on her to attend to his unconscious friend.

At Carlito's:

"Who was that?" Edge asked Lita washing up plates in the kitchen.

"It was Shawn but he hung up before saying anything, how weird is that?" Lita said and Edge smashed a plate on the floor causing Trish and Carlito to run in.

"You gave him your cell-phone number?" he asked enraged.

"Yeah," Lita said like it was no big deal, "We exchanged numbers, I've got HBK's home phone number isn't that cool?" she said enthusiastically.

"No that's not cool!" Carlito said.

"Why isn't it cool?" Trish asked Carlito.

"I'll tell you why it's not cool because you're my girlfriend not his," Edge said.

"I'm aware of that," Lita replied.

"Yeah but are you cool with that?" Carlito asked interjecting himself into the conversation again.

"Why wouldn't she be cool with that?" Trish asked Carlito.

"Because she's engaged to Edge, she shouldn't be getting calls from no-one but him," Carlito responded.

"What?" Trish said incredulously.

"You heard me," Carlito said.

"Yeah but I ain't feeling you," Trish replied, "Edge is just worried that Lita's gonna take of with Shawn in a private helicopter – oh wait she did that already, and look she's back here washing dishes with her fiancé – burn her alive!" Trish said mockingly.

"Look Edge has every right to be jealous of Shawn Michaels, he's richer, wiser and more powerful than he is," Carlito started but was cut off by Trish's warring look.

"He's not the Wizard of Oz you know," she said.

"I am not jealous of Shawn Michaels," Edge said confidently and put a soapy hand on Lita's, "I'm just a bit sore over the way everything turned out today. He rescued you and took you away from all the anger and hostility while I stayed and tried to pull my thumb out of my butt,"

Lita snickered and Edge calmed down at the sight of her smile, "I haven't seen that smile since I proposed," he said.

"Well why don't we try it again?" Trish said taking the lovebirds by the arm to the outside where they had all eaten earlier in the day. Trish and Carlito whipped around to stand opposite Edge and Lita on the other side of the table and raised their glasses. Edge looked at Lita and felt like proposing to Trish for making Lita smile like that, he would never have thought of doing something so romantic on his own.

"Guys this morning while I was praying that I would make this delayed breakfast, Hunter brought some things to my attention about my life. Namely that I had everything I've ever wanted since I was a kid, including a great job, a lot of great friends and a very special girlfriend," he said looking down at Lita who was looking back up at him totally enraptured by his words, "Hunter asked me if I didn't want more and I realized that yes I do want more, so when I came back here with all my limbs attached I asked Lita to marry me,"

Carlito and Trish held their breath waiting for Edge to finish his shocking announcement.

"And she said yes!" he said his face once again turning into an ecstatic portrait.

"Congratulations!" Trish and Carlito shouted out at the same-time and came round to hug Edge and Lita.

"That's how it should have gone the first time and I'm sorry it didn't," Edge said to Lita stroking her hair away from her face so he could see her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, "I love you Lita and I don't care who you spend your time with as long as you spend most of it with me,"

"That's great Edge because I'm gonna be spending much more time with HBK," Lita replied.

"What!" Edge said raking his hair back hysterically.

"Just kidding!" Lita said and Trish frowned at her, "It will only be every now and again, two days a week tops, maybe three - four at the most,"

Trish shook her head as Edge looked at Lita like she was lying and decided to dig her friend out of an early grave, "She'll be hanging out with Shawn and Hunter a lot so you better get used to it. If you can't handle that then maybe the isle ain't the best place for you to be walking right now Edge,"

Edge smiled suddenly, "No it is, if it wasn't for Hunter this may not have happened and Shawn-"

"Is a very happily married man I can assure you," Lita said with certainty thinking about her time at Shawn's house, "you've got nothing to worry about,"

"Okay babe, I love you," Edge said smiling as Lita drew him into a kiss.

"I love you too," she said.

"I can't believe we're getting married!" Edge said excited at the thought, "Come on let's call Mom!" he said pulling Lita back into the house.

"Won't she be asleep?" Lita asked.

"No we've still got ten more minutes before CSI: Miami finishes," he answered and they whipped up the stairs to the spare bedroom.

Carlito frowned, "Why couldn't they just use the phone down here?" he said and then thought a little longer, "Oh," he said smiling amorously then the smile disappeared, "Wait not in my house! That's not cool!" he turned around to let Trish know his concerns about having Edge and Lita sleep over but she was no longer standing next to him so he ran inside to look for her not wanting to let his new housemate out of his sight for one minute.

Back at Miami International Airport:

Shawn handed Hunter some more ice wrapped up in a bunch of napkins for his sore jaw and sat down next to him. He looked up at the time of the next plane to San Antonio and grunted at the idea of getting in after one in the morning.

"You okay big guy?" he said slapping Hunter on the leg.

"You kicked me in the face, how do you think I am?" Hunter replied annoyed.

"It was a reflex from years of training I didn't know it was you!" Shawn said in his own defense, "Why were you even behind there?"

"I wanted to make sure you got on your plane alright?" Hunter replied and Shawn frowned knowing it was a half-truth which to him might as well have been a total lie.

"You missed your flight to Greenwich to make sure I got on the plane?" he said sarcastically.

"Yeah to make sure you got home to your wife and kids at a reasonable time well now that idea's gone to Hell," Hunter complained.

"You keep saying my wife and kids like I don't know I'm married, what's the deal Hunter?" Shawn asked confused.

"I just wanted to make sure you remembered you were married that's all," Hunter said and Shawn narrowed his gaze.

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"Look you get in a helicopter with a gorgeous red-head and when she comes back she wearing this gorgeous necklace that you originally chose for your wife," Hunter said and Shawn could see he was getting worked up.

"Hunter I didn't fool around with Lita," he said, "and the necklace was a gift from the whole family – that's right I said it 'family.' That imagination of yours caused you to do some pretty stupid stuff today. Helicopters, strippers, a marriage proposal – and now we're banned from the pre-Christmas party!"

"Yeah but we're still going," Hunter said casually.

"I know but a lot of stuff went down that didn't have to go down if you had just kept your mind out of the gutter," Shawn complained still shocked at how eventful one breakfast at Carlito's had been.

"Hey wait-a-second Shawnie that marriage proposal is the best thing that could have ever happened to Lita," Hunter said adamantly, "That girl needs some stability in her life and Edge is just the man for the job,"

"Job?" Shawn said critically, "Is that what she is to you a job?"

"Well what is she to you, a Nobel peace prize?" Hunter retaliated and Shawn smiled at the idea, "Look at you see Shawn this is why I had to stay and make sure you got your little narrow ass on that plane!"

"What?" Shawn asked innocently.

"Everytime I talk about Lita you smile," Hunter said.

"So?" Shawn answered back.

"Well you used to run and hide everytime you saw her, what's changed?" Hunter asked and Shawn didn't say anything for awhile and thought about Hunter's question.

"I don't know Hunter, there's something going on between me and Lita-"

"I knew it!" Hunter said leaping up out of his seat.

"But it's not sexual!" Shawn finished and Hunter sat back down deflated.

"Oh," he said flatly and Shawn looked at him confused.

"What you want it to be sexual?" he asked.

"No it's just confusing when I'm not excited about two people having sex," Hunter replied and Shawn rolled his eyes, "I'll be okay, please continue," Hunter said.

"This is a new thing for me Hunter you know, having a friend who isn't Becky. A woman who I respect but I don't want to marry, a woman who I find attractive but I don't want to sleep with," Shawn explained and Hunter nodded stroking his beard.

"It's the Anointing," he said.

"You think?" Shawn asked.

"Sure face it, you didn't give a shit about Lita until she saved your life," Hunter said stretching.

"_Our _lives," Shawn corrected him.

"Yeah whatever," he said looking up at the plane times.

"Any way that's not true, remember that whole thing with Kane back in '04?" Shawn said and Hunter nodded in recollection.

"Remember? You wouldn't stop talking about it "I beat Kane, I beat Kane!"" Hunter mimicked.

"Well it was my first match back after you almost butchered me in that Hell In A Cell match, I had every reason to be excited," Shawn said and the two men rose to their feet as Shawn's plane was ready for boarding.

"Yeah and it had nothing to do with the gorgeous red-head playing cheerleader outside the ring," Hunter replied walking with Shawn over to the ticket lady, "Face it Shawn, you've been into Lita from the very beginning, I remember the first time you saw her . . . " Hunter said and began to reminiscence:

_Monday Night RAW 2000_

_Hunter was about to go out for his match but he couldn't find his leather and jean jacket._

"_Where is it I've got a match right now!!" he said angrily and he turned round at looked at the door where a gorgeous red-head was standing wearing his jean and leather jacket._

"_Who are you?" he asked mesmerized._

"_My name is Lita," the red-head said, "I wanted something warm to wear because I was so cold,"_

"_Can I have my jacket back Lita?" Hunter asked reaching out for his jacket._

"_Sure," Lita said and the jacket dropped to the floor revealing a naked woman beneath it and water burst out of Hunter's mouth._

"And that's where the whole water-squirting thing came from," Hunter said to Shawn who was looking at him perplexed.

"Hunter you were talking about the first time _I_ met Lita," he said.

"Oh yeah . . ." Hunter remembered and reminisced again:

_Monday Night RAW 2000:_

"_Shawn this is Lita, Lita this is Shawn," Hunter said introducing his best friend to the female member of Team Extreme._

"_Nice to meet you," Lita said shaking Shawn's hand._

"_Likewise," Shawn said smiling._

"Oh yeah but no one was naked in that," Hunter said giving his ticket to the ticket lady.

"Lita wasn't naked when you met her for the first time either," Shawn said handing over his ticket alright.

"Look you tell it your way and I'll tell it mine," Hunter said.

"Do you really have to come back with me?" Shawn said.

"Look a deal's a deal, I wanna make sure when that phone rings Lita isn't on the other end of it and you end up going back to Carlito's to see her," Hunter said.

"Hunter I really do have to talk to her I saw Randy hanging around with this guy and he looked kind of familiar," Shawn said boarding the plane.

"Of course you did, anything to talk to Lita," Hunter said ignoring Shawn's innocent pleas, "Look if I'm Edge and HBK is calling my girlfriend at midnight, I'm putting a bar on my girlfriend's phone, make that fiancé's phone,"

"But Hunter-"

"Hand it over," Hunter said holding his hand out.

"I'm not making this up!" Shawn pleaded.

"I hear whining but I don't see listening, hand it over," Hunter said and Shawn slammed the phone down in Hunter's hand.

"Fine but I'm gonna be hanging out with her and you better get used to it," Shawn said adamantly.

"Well you better get used to me hanging around when you're together," Hunter replied pocketing the phone.

"I haven't got used to it in ten years," Shawn replied.

"I love you too Shawnie, now sit down!" Hunter said planting Shawn into his seat.

Shawn really had a bad feeling about what he saw but all he could do was pray that ATM was on the case. _What would a grown man be doing with dolls?_ he thought as the plane started its journey to Texas and hoped that it wasn't as weird as it seemed even though his gut told him it was.


	5. Guys and Dolls

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars thanks to three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Five – Guys and Dolls

Back at Carlito's:

After eating more tortilla chips and salsa dip than she ever thought possible, Lita wondered into the room where Nitro and Melina were staying to find out whether Melina had a spare pair of pants she could borrow. Nitro had gone downstairs to celebrate her engagement to Edge but Melina didn't come down with him and Carlito had gone to find Trish.

"Must loosen pants," Lita said to herself as she walked into the room where there was a huge closet at the back.

Lita looked at it curiously, "Maybe I could wear Carlito's pants," she said and headed towards it when something stopped her. It was somebody talking or more accurately somebody praying. The closet was big enough to fit a person inside but that didn't mean that Melina was in there, then again there was only one way to find out. Lita went over to the closet and heard someone praying in Spanish inside. She pressed her ear to it and knew it was Melina in there after all. Thinking it would be better to leave Melina alone so that she could pray in peace Lita started to walk away, then the closet door creaked open and Melina looked out a little and saw Lita leaving.

"Hey there mamacita," she said and Lita turned to face her with a smile.

"Hey Mel, we were just re-doing the whole marriage announcement thing for Nitro and I thought you might wanna come join us so we could do it again!" she said excitedly, "I'm getting married - whoooo!" she said in Ric Flair style.

Melina turned so that her legs were hanging out of the closet; she looked like she had a lot on her mind.

"I can't believe you'd want me to share in your celebration after what I did to you," she said sadly, "I broke the trust between us,"

Lita shook her head and came and sat by her sad friend.

"Melina we all fall short of the grace of God sometimes," she said, "but I know you just didn't spend almost an hour in that closet for dramatic effect. You asked for forgiveness and the Lord says repent of your sins and you shall be forgiven. What you're doing is the equivalent of banging your head against the door,"

Melina nodded, "I know but I haven't got my healing power back and I won't know if God trusts me until I can heal someone again,"

"Hence your preoccupation with Randy Orton," Lita said.

"I was worried about him before I lost my healing power but you're right. That kid's in a dangerous place, he's so vulnerable Li I have to do something to take all that bitterness and anger out of his heart before the Devil gets hold of him," Melina said passionately.

"Be careful sweetie, there's a big difference between what we think is the right thing to do and what God wants us to do. Remember God doesn't answer prayers that are made in vain," Lita said.

"Hmmm," Melina uttered thoughtfully, "I just hope He hasn't stopped listening to me altogether,"

"Don't think such things woman now give the supplications a rest and come down and have some tortillas with the rest of us!" Lita said keenly taking hold of Melina's hands. Melina smiled and took Lita's hands in her own.

"If it's all the same with you honey I don't think I'm done here. You go have fun with your fiancé and I'll see you in the morning," Melina replied and Lita frowned a little.

"Melina, I do forgive you, you know that right?" she told Melina sincerely and Melina shook her head.

"I know, but I still need to spend some more time in prayer," she said.

Lita looked at her for a second then she rose to her feet and ran out of the room, when she came back she had her Tallit in her arms and gave it to Melina.

"Take this, it will help," she said and Melina took the Tallit and wrapped herself in it.

"Thank you my sister," Melina said gratefully.

"Think nothing of it," Lita said and blew Melina a kiss before leaving her alone in the room. As Lita walked down the stairs she realized she forgot to ask Melina for a pair of pants. When she went back into the room she saw Melina curled up in the Tallit on the floor speaking in tongues. _Maybe now's not the best time_ Lita thought closing the door then she heard something that wasn't heavenly but satanic.

"Melina!" she cried running over to the Latina whose eyes had gone back in her head like she was being possessed. Lita ran back out of the room and yelled down the stairs. "Trish get up here Melina's being channeled!" she cried then she remembered that Trish wasn't there, _Where is she she? _she thought and ran back into the room to her friend. Melina was rocking back and forth she wasn't in possession of her body at all.

"Hold on Melina," Lita said and unwrapped the Tallit from around her and wrapped it around herself so they were both covered. Not long after she did so she got an ungodly feeling and it was coming from the Tallit, then it occurred to Lita that her prayer cloth had been cursed and she started to take it off them but it started to wrap itself around her binding them together.

"Trish! Somebody get Trish!" Lita called out as the Tallit pulled her in tighter and her eyes began to close, her boyfriend's worried face being the last thing she saw before they finally shut.

St. Louis, Missouri:

When Lita's eyes finally re-opened she was tied to the back of something and was surrounded by cardboard and plastic. She was in a box. _What is this?_ she thought to herself then looked straight ahead and screamed. It was Randy Orton and he was at least 20ft tall.

"Hey Lita," he said with a devious smile, "I hope you enjoy the trip,"

"Hey put me down!" she yelled as Randy picked her up and put her into a huge envelope.

Trish watched from the inside of Randy's bag as he stuffed Lita into an envelope just like he had her but she had torn herself out of her box and was about to run when he opened the bag and stuffed the envelope in there then zipped it up.

"Lita! Lita!" Trish cried banging on the envelope.

"Trish is that you?" Lita asked frantically.

"Yes are you okay?" Trish asked.

"What's going on Randy Orton's a giant!" Lita said in shock.

"No he's not, we're just real small!" Trish answered.

"What?" Lita asked confused.

"He turned us into dolls and sold us on eBay!" Trish explained.

Lita couldn't believe it.

"He cursed my Tallit didn't he?" Lita said.

"Yeah and he gave me laryngitis so I couldn't talk. I went to the drugstore to get something for my throat and when I came back I saw Edge trying to untangle you and Melina from the Tallit and I went over to help then the lights went out and now we're in here!" Trish explained.

Lita calmed down and thought for a second, "Randy didn't do this alone," she said.

"No," Trish answered, "remember when we thought the Devil was after his soul and you covered him with your Tallit? Well the Devil knew how powerful the Tallit was against him so he cursed it with Randy's help,"

"How?" Lita asked.

"Through an embodied demon, one who's been watching us from the beginning. He cast a spell on us using dolls and the blood from Randy's hand," Trish explained.

"Oh no not his blood," Lita said shaking her head.

"Unfortunately yes, Orton's in deep Li," Trish answered and Lita gnashed her teeth at being trapped in a box when there was so much work to do and the idea of being sold made her even angrier.

"Trish I don't want to be separated from you!" Lita cried and Trish banged on the envelope.

"Lita I want you to know wherever we end up we'll find our way back to each other okay?" she reassured Lita.

"Okay," Lita said, "Wait-a-minute, where's Melina? She asked realizing Melina wasn't with them. Trish began to answer then the bag opened and she found herself staring at the face of Randy Orton enlarged by a least 20x.

"You always were a trouble maker Trish," Randy said and grabbed her and some tape off his cabinet. Instead of putting her back in her box he just wrapped her up with tape adding a little extra over her mouth so she couldn't talk then put her back in the envelope.

He went downstairs to the kitchen where his Mom was making breakfast and put the bag down on the table.

"Hey Mom, could you take these parcels to the post office?" he said in his sweetest voice.

"Sure thing Randall, what you got in there?" she asked looking back at him.

"Just a couple of very special dolls for a couple of very lucky girls, I thought I'd send our fans a few of our Diva dolls to play with you know, as a kind of early Christmas present," Randy answered sitting by the table.

"I'll post them later on today," Mrs. Orton answered.

"Thanks Mom," Randy said smiling brightly.

Randy's Mom beamed at the nice thing her son had done. _I've got such a sweet boy_ she thought to herself as Randy dusted off his hands and went back upstairs to his room. Once inside he shut the door and went over to his bed where a tiny version of Melina was sleeping soundly. Randy laid down on his bed next to her admiringly.

"I think I'll keep you for myself," he said and touched her chin lightly making sure not to hurt her in anyway.

Monday Night RAW, a week before the pre-Christmas party in the Caribbean:

"What are we gonna tell Vince?" Carlito asked Edge.

"I don't know," Edge answered pacing the locker room where Shelton, Nitro and Carlito were trying to get their heads around what happened to ATM.

"It's been a week since they've gone missing, Vince isn't going to buy that they're still sick," Carlito said.

"I know," Edge answered still pacing and running his fingers through his hair.

"So what are we going to do?" Carlito asked panicking.

"I don't know!" Edge snapped.

"Okay calm down guys," Shelton said, "tell us what happened again Edge,"

"I heard Lita crying out for Trish, I ran up to her and she was wrapped up in her prayer cloth with Melina and they both passed out. Then Trish came over and tried to pull the Tallit off them, she was trying to tell me something but I couldn't hear what she was saying, then the lights went off and I when I turned them back on they were all gone!" Edge explained.

Shelton, Nitro and Carlito shook their heads; it was the craziest thing they had ever heard.

"So they were kidnapped," came a voice from the door and the guys turned to see Hunter and Shawn standing in the doorway.

"By who?" Edge asked.

"Who knows, there were so many strange people at that party," Shawn said looking accusingly at Hunter who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah blame it on me," Hunter said.

"Guys please you're not helping, eventually people are gonna start wondering where they are and we were the last guys to be seen with them, it doesn't make us look too good does it?" Nitro said.

"You mean like that girl that went missing in Aruba?" Carlito asked and Nitro gave him a look like he was right on the money.

"They have not been kidnapped, they're probably on a holy expedition," Hunter said.

"Without telling us?" Nitro said unconvinced, "Didn't Trish say anything to you before she disappeared?" he asked Edge.

"Well her voice was really weak," Edge said.

"Yeah she had laryngitis," Carlito explained and everyone looked at Hunter darkly.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Probably because she was screaming at you the whole day!" Shawn said.

"Excuse me for wanting to have a little fun!" Hunter cried back.

"You know guys it was like she was trying to tell me something," Edge said thinking carefully and everyone listened up, "It was like "I'll be in Toronto" "Edge said.

"You mean she left your ass to go back to Toronto?" Hunter asked Carlito who rolled his eyes.

"Yeah and her clothes and passport too," he answered sarcastically.

"Well wherever she is I bet Lita and Melina are with her," Nitro said.

"Okay so we go to Toronto and look for them," Shawn said and everyone gave him a questioning look.

"Why should you go?" Carlito asked.

"Because I knew something was gonna happen to them and this idiot wouldn't let me call Lita and tell her," Shawn said pointing at Hunter angrily.

"Will you quit blaming me?" Hunter replied agitated.

"I told you it was important you should have let me call her!" Shawn said not letting Hunter off the hook.

"Why so you could be the hero again?" Edge said irritated by HBK.

"Well I've been doing a better job of it than you," Shawn replied, "What kind of man just sits there while his girlfriend is chewed out by that jackass Randy Orton?"

"Everyone knows Randy's a jackass so why pay any attention to him?" Edge argued defending himself.

Shawn paused as the shadow of the Legend Killer fell over the locker room and he turned to face Orton and noticed that his hand was no longer damaged.

"You call me a jackass one more time and Lita and Trish won't be the only ones that are missing around here," came the arrogant voice of the Legend Killer. Everyone stared at him as he looked Shawn up and down like he was going to kill him if he said one more word then left to get ready for his match. Shawn turned to look at everyone.

"I'm telling you guys he had something to do with ATM going missing," Shawn said with certainty.

"And you notice that he said Lita and Trish, he didn't mention Melina," Shelton remarked.

"Plus his hand is completely healed," Shawn added.

"Which means he's seen her lately," Carlito said and Nitro rose to his feet clenching his fists and heading straight for the door with every intention of getting answers from Randy Orton right now.

"Hold on tough guy," Shawn said, "we're in St. Louis, how about we do a little detective work to see how much Randall knows about all this?"

"I like that idea," Nitro said and Hunter walked over to Edge.

"You go to Toronto, if you all go it will look too suspicious," he said and Edge nodded, "Bring Lita back, I didn't wreck Vince's private helicopter and get banned from the pre-Christmas party in the Caribbean for nothing,"

"Yeah but you're still going," Edge replied.

"Just get them back here," Hunter said firmly.

"Okay," Edge replied throwing his hands up defensively.

"You know I heard Vince has got his eye on a Hummer limousine," Shawn said.

"I already made a copy of the keys," Hunter replied with a proud smile hi-fiving HBK while everybody else shook their heads in disbelief.


	6. Carla

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Six – Carla

Toronto, Canada:

A man wearing a dusty coat walked up to his letterbox to collect his mail. Among the various bits of junk mail was a bulky brown envelope one that he had been expecting. He walked down to his cellar to give Carla her early Christmas present and saw her curled up in a blanket trying to keep warm. This man never really picked up on changes in temperature, running from the police always kept his temperature up. He touched Carla on the shoulder and she stirred. Her eyes were closed tightly and the blanket was pulled up real close to her neck. It had been a close one today but they weren't caught. She was probably just having another nightmare so he tapped her a little harder to wake her up. Her eyes shot open like a baby seal afraid that it was about to be clubbed. The man smiled at her with the envelope in his hand.

"Hey Carla, you did real good today," he said, "I got you something to say thank you for being such a good sport,"

Carla looked at the envelope in his hand then back up at him. She didn't trust him or believe that he would do anything nice for her so she said nothing and kept clutching onto the blanket. The man saw that she wasn't going to budge so he put the envelope down by her side.

"Suit yourself," he said and turned to go back upstairs and leave the seven year old girl alone in the cellar with a dull light and a PC. Carla just stayed on the couch counting backwards from ten trying to calm down. She was a very logical girl and life had taught her not to let her emotions get the best of her, in a lot of ways she was the perfect hostage; quiet, inert and with no intentions to escape. But she was hungry. She looked over at the envelope and thought that there could be food in there. She picked it up and shook it. Whatever was inside certainly wasn't food but by then her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she decided to open it up. She stared in amazement at the figure in her hand; it was a Trish Stratus doll but it was tied and gagged.

"How could he do this to you?" she said carefully unwrapping the tape from around the doll's head and body, "He must think it's really funny making a doll look like me the first time I came here – ah!"

Carla dropped Trish onto the couch in horror as the doll started to move.

"You can move!" she said excitedly and picked Trish up off the couch.

"You're squeezing me too tight!" Trish said wriggling around in Carla's hand.

"Huh?" Carla said and put Trish right up to her ear.

"I said you're squeezing too tight!" Trish said again and Carla gushed in amazement.

"You can talk!" she said.

"Yes honey I can talk," Trish said, "Look I know this is going to sound weird but we have to go back to my house,"

"Your house?" Carla asked in disbelief.

"Yes," Trish said.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"Because . . . it's me, I'm the real Trish Stratus," Trish said and Carla started to laugh.

"This is just like that bit in Toy Story when Buzz thinks he's the real Buzz Lightyear," she said and Trish put her hands over her face.

"I am Trish Stratus and I'll prove it, where's your phone?" Trish asked then Carla's face soured. Suddenly Trish realized that the girl didn't live here.

"Carla?" she said and Carla gasped in shock.

"You know my name!" she said surprised.

"Yes and you're in danger aren't you?" Trish asked compassionately.

"Not really, not as long as I'm good," Carla answered.

Suddenly the cellar door creaked open and the man in the dusty coat came down the stairs with pizza in his hand.

"I figured you'd be hungry so I bought you some pizza," he said and placed the pizza box down by the couch. He saw the doll and smiled a bit, "I see you opened your present," he said and Carla nodded.

"Thank you," she said and the man frowned guilt appearing all over his face and he disappeared back up the stairs. As soon as he left Carla flung open the pizza box and got right into the pizza. She put Trish on the pizza box lid and tucked in. Trish walked up to the pizza and picked off a slice of pepperoni which she subsequently dropped on account of it being too hot. Carla started to laugh; it was the funniest thing seeing a doll try to eat a slice of pepperoni.

"You're funny Trish," Carla said as Trish licked her fingers.

"Well there's nothing funny about this," Trish said and Carla shrugged.

"It's not so bad," she said and Trish couldn't believe her ears and she jumped on Carla's knee.

"Honey you've been kidnapped you've got to get out of here!" Trish said.

"And go where?" Carla answered sadly and Trish frowned thinking that Carla had a case of Stockholm syndrome.

"And go home Carla, to your family," she said reassuringly with a smile.

Carla lowered her head and started to cry. Trish bit her lip that hadn't been her intention at all she just wanted to get the girl out of danger. She climbed up on Carla's shoulder and spoke directly into her ear.

"Look honey I know you don't believe that I am Trish Stratus but I am and to prove it I'm gonna get you out of here," Trish reassured her.

"No Trish you don't understand, he's a bank robber and I'm his hostage. He uses me everytime he robs a bank, he's getting ready to pull another job today," Carla explained and Trish jumped down and went over to what looked like a gun by the computer. Trish rubbed her chin and skipped back over to Carla.

"I think I may have an idea," she said, "just make sure I'm with you when he takes you into the bank,"

Carla couldn't believe what she was hearing it was like God had sent her an angel. She didn't know how right she was.

Downtown Toronto:

The man pulled up to the bank and concealed his weapon in his coat. He looked over at Carla, she looked ready like always and he expected everything to go as normal.

"You ready?" he asked.

Carla nodded.

"Okay, get out of the car," he said and she obeyed. He came around and held her by her jacket making sure the gun was concealed until he entered the bank; Carla did the same thing with Trish who was in her jacket pocket. They entered the bank and the man pulled the gun out and fired a shot into the air.

"Everybody down!" he yelled and people started to scream, some hitting the ground others just frozen in terror, "I said everybody down!" he said again and this time everybody was on the ground. Trish poked her head out of Carla's jacket pocket and climbed up onto her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asked her.

"I'm fine," she said to Trish and the man turned and looked at her.

"Who are you talking to?" he asked firmly.

"Nobody," Carla answered and he looked at her distrustfully, "don't blow this Carla," he warned her then he turned his attention back to the bank customers, "Okay everybody listen up, this will go real smoothly if I get what I want when I want it, if I don't get 100 percent co-operation from all of you I will shoot this little girl in the head,"

The man pointed the gun directly at Carla's head and Trish felt like she was gonna throw up but she calmed down, deciding she had to be strong for Carla who had already been through this terrible ordeal enough times for one lifetime.

"Put $100,000 in a bag and kick it this way," the man said to the bank teller who nervously started to do as he asked. It was at this point that Trish started to make her way towards the gun. She climbed over Carla's back so no-one would see her and stepped onto her other shoulder. When she got there she carefully stretched up to the safety latch of the gun pointed at Carla's head and switched it on. Then she tickled Carla's ear which was the signal that she had completed the task and Carla nodded.

"He ain't got no ammo!" she cried out and the man turned to look at her like she was crazy.

"Carla what are you crazy?" he said and suddenly the police burst through the door.

"Freeze!" they said and the man looked at Carla with complete contempt.

"You ruined everything!" he said and went to pull the trigger but nothing happened, as he realized that the safety was on the policemen took him down and secured his weapon. Trish jumped onto the officer who had taken the gun and grabbed onto his holster pulling the gun out exposing the handle. Carla watched her nervously as Trish pulled the magazine out of the gun before jumping back onto Carla.

"What did you do that for?" Carla asked her.

"Trust me," Trish said and some more officers came and escorted Carla to their police car. Waiting by the car were two people who Carla instantly recognized as her parents.

"You found our little girl," the mother said.

"How can we ever repay you?" the father said to the officer.

"Finding Carla alive and well is all the thanks we need," the police officer said. The kidnapper looked over at Carla and her parents as the cops tried to put the handcuffs on. He suddenly got away from them and pulled his gun from the officer that had holstered it and aimed it at Carla who gasped but there were no bullets in the gun, Trish had taken them out.

"Take him down!" the cops yelled and jumped on top of him, putting the cuffs on and shoving him into the back of the police car.

"You saved my life!" Carla whispered to Trish who was concealed in her pocket.

"Just doing my job," Trish replied and Carla gave her a quick kiss and put her back in her pocket.

"Come here sweetie," Carla's mother said opening her arms for Carla to come into but Carla didn't move towards her. Trish noticed that Carla was reluctant to move and both her parents seemed a little uncomfortable about the whole thing and the officer gave them a wary look.

"Oh she's just scared," Carla's father said and embraced his daughter who did not reciprocate.

"Well she's back with her family now, take care of her guys," the police officer said. As they got into the car Trish ran up to Carla's shoulder and squeezed her neck warmly noticing that the girl was no happier than she had been in that awful man's cellar. _Carla isn't out of danger yet_ she thought as the car pulled away from the drama that had taken place in downtown Toronto and made its way to the place Carla's parents called home.

Carla's house, Toronto:

Trish knew this area well in fact her house wasn't far away. She sat a top Carla's bed looking around her room for some evidence of a child's presence but there was none; there were no toys on the floor, or any pictures or drawings on the walls. The room was decorated but not in anyway that would appeal to a seven year-old girl. Trish scratched her head, there was no doubt that she would have to leave and go home soon to tell someone that she was alright but first she had to make sure Carla was safe. She slid down off of Carla's bed and went out of the door. She walked towards the stairs and looked down, to her at her height going down the stairs would be like climbing down Mount Everest, so she hopped onto a couple of boxes and up onto the banister that cascaded down to the ground floor. She climbed on and slid down screaming in pleasure all the way down. She landed on her feet and stood up proudly.

"Still got it!" she said applauding herself, "That was fun I gotta do that when I get home,"

Suddenly a gruff snarl took all the enthusiasm out of Trish's voice as she looked behind her and saw a big dog looking at her.

"Okay stay calm," she said to herself then the dog started to bark, "ARGHHH!" she screamed and ran towards the living room. She dodged left and right to avoid the dog's teeth but his hot breath was making her sweat. She ran behind the bean bag and he shoved his nose behind there to get to her, she jumped into a plant pot near the fish tank and decided there was only one way out of this. She climbed up the top of the table the fish tank was resting on. Seeing there was no way she could get in from there she climbed onto the plant and catapulted herself into the tank pushing back on the stalk hard. She landed with a big splash wetting the dog that was barking loudly below. Trish started to throw objects from inside the fish tank onto the dog.

"Go away!" she shouted but he just barked louder. Then Trish saw two shadows talking back and forth in the kitchen and they came towards the living room, it was Carla's parents and they were having an argument.

"I was sure we were rid of her! He even had a chance to shoot her and he didn't!" Carla's mother said.

"Well next time maybe the kidnapper won't be so sympathetic," the father said.

"Or incompetent," his wife added indignantly.

Trish's gasped in shock: Carla's parents had arranged the whole thing, they wanted to get rid of Carla! Trish shook her head in disbelief then suddenly the dog jumped up and nearly bit her head off sending the Canadian back into the tank at lightning speed.

"Oliver!" Carla said and the dog ran over to her and started rubbing his head against her as she came over. Carla came down to see what all the noise was about and saw a blond swimming with all the fishes in the tank. Carla shook her head and reached in and pulled Trish out.

"That's no place for a seven time women's champion," Carla said fondly when her parents came into the room.

"Where'd you get that doll?" her mother asked.

"From the kidnapper," Carla replied and her parents shook their heads at each other both despising the kidnapper even more for his generosity to their daughter.

"Why don't you go up and draw a bath?" Carla's mother said sweetly. Carla frowned not understanding why her mother was being so nice to her all of a sudden.

"Okay," she said and Trish got a sick feeling in her stomach and turned to watch Carla's parents as they went back up the stairs.

Carla's mother turned to her husband with a vengeful look in her eye.

"The idiot gave her a doll to play with, he got attached that's why he didn't finish the job," she said.

"What are we gonna do now?" her husband asked and his wife patted him on the arm.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this myself once and for all,"

In the bathroom Carla was worried that Trish might drown so she put her on the side of the tub and poured water over her gently. It was nice Trish really appreciated not having to smell like fish water for a minute more than she had to and Carla certainly enjoyed having Trish around; she felt so much safer plus she was an only child and didn't have any friends aside from a couple of girls she'd talk to on the internet.

"I really like hanging out with you Trish," Carla said, "I wish I had a toy comb I could do your hair with,"

"Forget about me Carla, we have to get out of here and go to my house," Trish said.

"Why?" Carla asked.

"Carla, how do your parents feel about you?" Trish asked her.

"We don't talk much and when we do, it's always instructions like "Go to bed" or "Wash up the plates"" Carla looked down for a second then looked back up at Trish, "Sometimes they forget to feed me and I go to bed hungry,"

Trish knew there was no better time to tell her what she heard her parents saying in the living room, "Carla your parents arranged the kidnapping, they're trying to get rid of you," she said then covered her mouth as soon as she spoke, "You already knew didn't you?" Trish said and Carla nodded.

"I heard them talking about it before it all happened," she said sadly, "They don't want me around," she said and started to cry, "But I've got you now so it doesn't matter," she said with a smile and Trish nodded then the door opened and Carla's mother came in and closed the door behind her. Carla gulped as the woman came closer, her face an emotionless mask. She reached to stroke Carla's face then she grabbed her daughter's throat and squeezed it and then she forced Carla's head under the water. Carla kicked and screamed but her mother was holding her down with both hands making it impossible for her to get up. Trish jumped off the side of the tub into the water and swam down to the bottom. When she got there she pulled on the plug with all her might and removed it letting the water out. Carla breathed in the air as the water began to disappear. Trish grabbed onto the plug chain and pulled herself back up to the side of the tub. She knocked over several shower gel tubes and opened them squeezing all the contents onto the floor causing Carla's mother to slip and slide and eventually lose her balance altogether and fall onto the floor. Carla looked down at her mother while clutching her throat sucking back as much air into her lungs as possible. She grabbed Trish and jumped out of the tub careful not to slip on all the shower gel.

"Grab your robe!" Trish said and Carla grabbed it from off the back of the door before ripping it open and running down the stairs and out of the house. Trish admired the girl's instincts as the house was definitely not safe for her to stay in a moment longer, not even to call the police.

"This way!" she said giving Carla directions to her house. Ten minutes later Carla was standing in front of a huge house where a tall Canadian man was sitting on the steps and when he saw her he got up looking at her concerned. Carla was dripping wet and looking up at the man through damp hair but she recognized him right away.

"Edge?" she asked and the tall man nodded.

"You got it honey," Edge answered with a warm smile and Carla handed Trish to him.

"I think someone wants to talk to you," she said and Edge looked at the doll in her hand. It was Trish Stratus only much, much smaller.

"You understood me when I told you I'd be here," Trish said as Edge took her gently up to his face for a closer look.

"Well you are The Truth: Trish Stratus," he said with a big smile and Trish smiled back. Edge removed his jacket and wrapped it around Carla lowering himself down to her level.

"How would you like to come to a WWE pre-Christmas party in the Caribbean?" he asked her and Carla's face lit up like a Christmas ornament.

"Yes," she said and Edge picked her up, took the spare key from under Trish's welcome mat and took them both into the house where it was safe and warm.


	7. Charlotte

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Seven – Charlotte

Bakersfield, California:

Charlotte looked long and hard at her reflection in her full-length mirror. Her hair was perfect, her dress was amazing and the rain had finally stopped, making today the perfect day to get married. But her eyes were all wrong; they were sad and reflected her true state. Even though she was getting married to the man who had taken her breath away, her heart was still broken. Marrying Dan was a dream come true but she still didn't have the one thing she truly wanted. She made a circle around her stomach in hope of a pre-marital miracle but as far as the doctors were concerned it wasn't going to happen. She looked up at her reflection again and there they were: her crying eyes and the reflection of her true state.

"Charlotte!" cried her mother full of excitement bursting into the room like a Jack in the Box.

"Hi Mom," Charlotte said quickly wiping the tears away from her eyes: it was a good thing she didn't wear make-up or she would have surely stained her dress. Her mother came over to her and took her hands in her own.

"Today's the day!" her mother said excitedly, "It stopped raining did you notice? God answered my prayer!"

Charlotte nodded appreciatively; her mother prayed about everything and God always came through for her. There was just one thing she was still waiting on God for and she was certain the Lord would come through on that as well.

"You look beautiful!" her mother cooed, "Are you nervous honey?"

Charlotte shook her head, "No Mom, I always knew I would marry Dan, he's the love of my life,"

Charlotte suddenly looked down at her stomach which her Mom noticed with concern, "Well the second love of my life,"

Her mother looked at her sympathetically, "I know how much you want to have a baby Charlotte, but you can't give up on yourself. Miracles happen every day you just have to keep praying,"

"I know Mom I know," Charlotte replied and decided to change the subject, "where's LC?" she asked wondering where her little sister was.

"In her room fuming," her Mom answered, "she really loved that doll,"

"Well it was her first," Charlotte replied smiling a little _but it won't be her last _the thought silently.

"I mean who steals a doll you tell me? A grown man Charlene said it was!" her Mom said incredulously.

"Tell me about it," Charlotte said trying to conceal her plans for putting the smile back on her little sister's face, "I think I'll go pay her a visit and try to cheer her up,"

"No Charlotte you have to finish getting ready!" her mother insisted.

"Mom," Charlotte said holding her mother firmly by the shoulders and looking reassuringly into her eyes, "I am ready," she said and her mother smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Of course you are," her mother replied rubbing her daughter's back proudly hoping God really did come through for her daughter today.

In LC's room:

LC was talking to Charlene on the Internet about how evil the man was that stole her Lita doll from the airport in Miami.

LCsan: I mean what kind of man steals a doll?

CharlieCdiva: Yeah I mean that was totally wrong!

LCsan: Now my collection is incomplete!

CharlieCdiva: You know my Melina doll wasn't even supposed to be out for another month?

LCsan: No!

CharlieCdiva: Yes! My Dad got it from this guy that works for the WWE manufacturing company.

LCsan: There are some sick people out there.

CharlieCdiva: Yeah, if only everyone in the world was like your sister. I can't believe she's taking you on her honeymoon to the Caribbean. Cassidy said her brother's taking her on holiday but he won't tell her where because it's a surprise but he told me and guess what? She's going to Jamaica too! Isn't her brother the coolest?

LCsan: Yeah he's the coolest.

CharlieCdiva: But you're sister's the coolest of them all. Even Carla thinks so.

LCsan: Yeah she's the coolest but she's not as happy as she lets on.

CharlieCdiva: What do you mean?

LCsan: I saw her crying on her bed last night.

CharlieCdiva: Oh, do you think her feet are cold?

LCsan: You mean does she have cold feet? Definitely not she's totally in love with Dan, it's something else.

"Hey LC," said Charlotte coming in and closing the door behind her. She always let herself in because she never needed permission to come into her sister's room. LC turned and saw her standing by her door looking like a doll herself.

"Wow!" she said at the sight of her sister in her wedding dress.

LCsan: You should see my sister Charlene she looks beautiful! I gotta go, see you in Jamaica:)

CharlieCdiva: Okay tell Charlotte I said good luck:)

LC jumped off her computer chair and skipped over to her big sister, "Charlene says good luck," she said.

"I bet you're excited that she's gonna be in Jamaica the same time as we are huh?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah and Cassidy's gonna be there too!" LC answered back then her face saddened a little, "But I'd be even happier if-"

"I know honey," Charlotte interrupted her, "you want your doll back, well I might be able to help you with that,"

"No Charly that's not what I was going to say," LC corrected her.

"No? Well what do you say to this?" Charlotte replied whipping out a box from behind her back.

LC's mouth dropped, it was a Lita doll and it looked even better than the one stolen from her at the airport.

"Whoa sis I can't believe you got this for me!" LC said taking the box and holding it to her heart and spinning around.

"It's cool LC. You better get your bride's maid dress on before Mom cuts off your Internet privileges," Charlotte said humorously and LC nodded after jumping up and down for awhile.

"Okay sis, I wouldn't wanna spoil your big day," she said.

"Nothing could LC," Charlotte replied stroking her sister's face. It was then that LC noticed her sister's reddened eyes.

"Are you okay Charly?" she asked concerned and Charlotte nodded adamantly that she was.

"I saw you crying on your bed last night," LC said worried, "Are you sure you're okay?"

Charlotte looked down; she could never lie to her sister. Her bottom lip started to tremble and her face finally gave way to a flood of tears.

"Oh LC, I can't wait to get married, but the thing I want more than anything else is a child. I heard from the doctors again and they said there's no hope I'll ever have children. I know Dan doesn't mind but I want a whole family, that means a husband and kids, I wouldn't even mind adopting a child,"

Charlotte covered her face and LC came closer very worried about her sister.

"Mom says that you'll have children, you just have to keep on praying," LC said innocently.

Charlotte kept crying and LC spoke on, "I know I always pray for you, don't give up Charlotte, we haven't, we're all in this together,"

Charlotte sniffled a little bit then she looked up at her little sister and gave her a little smile, "You better get ready," she said and stroked LC's face before leaving her alone in her room with her brand new doll that was steaming up the box trying to catch her breath after being shook up and spun around by LC a little while ago. LC turned the box toward her and Lita froze not wanting to freak LC out on the day of her sister's wedding.

"Hey Lita," LC said, "sorry I'm not smiling but my big sister's got a problem and I have to do something about it, so I'm just gonna put you down for awhile because I have to ask God how I can get her to smile on her wedding day and mean it,"

LC put Lita on her dresser and knelt down by her bed.

"Dear God, it's me LC. I know I always ask You for stuff but it's only because I know how much You love to give, now I'd like to give something to my sister who's a giver like You. Please Lord help me put a smile on my sister's face, I don't want her to be sad on her wedding day. I know You'll come through so I thank You in advance. Amen,"

_Wow_ Lita thought hearing every word of LC's prayer and looked to the sky; _sure I'll be happy to_ she said to God with a smile, _can I get out of this box though? _

Just as Lita asked to be released from her plastic and cardboard prison LC leapt to her feet.

"That's it!" she whizzed around to face Lita, "You're gonna help me make my sister smile!"

She picked up Lita and smiled into the box, "I believe my sister will have a child one day, a girl in fact, and when she does she's gonna want a doll to play with. You're gonna help me kick start the whole process!" she said excited and carried Lita over to her dresser. Lita watched as she rummaged through her toy box throwing various bits of toy parts over her shoulder.

Lita watched as various accessories went flying across the room and something told her that her clothes were going with them.

"Ah-ha!" LC cried making her discovery.

Lita was right.

LC reached into the box and untied Lita from the cardboard and began to undress her.

"Wow you are really life like, so much softer than my other Lita doll," LC said amazed as she took off Lita's pants and top, Lita trying her best not to laugh or move, "Wow actual body hair, they thought of everything! Well I'll take care of that!"

LC vanished out of her room, when she reappeared she had shaving cream and a razor, "Now I saw my sister do this so it should be okay," Lita's eyes swelled to the size of golf balls at the sight of the razor, it looked like a giant meat slicer, "Here we go," LC said edging the razor closer and closer to Lita's foam covered legs. Lita gasped quietly as the cold steel touched her skin. "Okay my turn!" LC said and pulled her pant leg up, "Oh I don't have any," she sighed deflated, "I guess I'm not old enough, oh well someday,"

She skipped over to her wardrobe while Lita exhaled wondering how much more of this pretence she could take. She looked down at her legs and nodded in approval; LC had actually done a good job. She got a good look at herself in the dresser mirror; LC had dressed her in a Barbie bride's maid dress but had added the flair of leaving Lita's black army boots on proving that she was a bonafide Lita fan. _What a great kid_ Lita thought, it was sure nice seeing a little girl so enthusiastic about helping her sister. LC was a little Christian soldier in action.

Moments later LC crept into her sister's room and as she expected Charlotte was crying over her bed.

"Charlotte?" she said quietly holding a more bridal looking Lita in her hand. Charlotte turned toward her baby sister, as hard as today was seeing LC always made it easier and she picked herself up off the bed with a smile.

"Oh LC you look beautiful," she said genuinely with tears streaming down her face, "And so does your new doll," she said pointing to Lita, "Did you change her clothes?"

"I sure did," LC said coming towards her sister, "I thought you should have something borrowed and something new," she said holding Lita out toward her sister, "Here," she said.

Charlotte frowned at her wiping her nose, "What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"Well traditionally you're supposed to have something old, something new, something borrowed and something blue. Well I know you wanting to have children is as old as this house, and you're as blue as blue can be, this is a new doll that you bought for me and she's wearing a dress that I borrowed from one of those dolls that I never _ever_ play with. Altogether this makes the perfect wedding gift," LC explained and Charlotte laughed a hearty laugh.

"Oh LC, you love this doll I can't take it from you," she said.

"You've given me so much and I haven't given you anything back in return, so take Lita she's the best doll I ever had, you can shave her legs and everything!"

"Really?" Charlotte asked furrowing her brow, "I guess the manufacturers wanna clue you girls in on what we have to go through as women to look attractive," she said thoughtfully.

"Yeah I can't wait to shave my legs!" LC said excitedly and both Charlotte and Lita rolled their eyes; _yeah right_ they both thought.

As juvenile as the concept was Charlotte could see that LC was serious; Lita was her favorite doll and she wouldn't even joke about giving her away so it would be wrong to say no. She took Lita from LC's hands and LC smiled at her brightly.

"Thank you," Charlotte said.

LC nodded that it was okay, "And I pray that you will have a girl that you can give her to so that she can be as happy to have you around as I am," LC said smiling brightly.

Charlotte's face broke into a big smile and tears began to fall from her eyes only this time, they were tears of joy. She picked her sister up and hugged her tightly, "Thank you LC, I love you so much!" she said.

"LC get off your sister's dress!" came the hysterical voice of their mother, "Come on let me look at you," she said taking LC down off of Charlotte's lap and giving her a good once over.

"Hmmm very good, wait-a-minute, are those white Sketchers™?" she asked horrified pointing to LC's feet.

"You wanted me to be comfortable," LC explained and her mother was about to tell her off when Charlotte came to her sister's defense.

"Let her wear them Mom, I want her to be comfortable," she said and LC looked up at her gratefully and her mother exhaled deeply.

"Alright my darling," she relented then she wiped a tear away from her daughter's face, "What's the matter?" she asked concerned.

"I'm just so happy," Charlotte explained.

"Well as long as they aren't sad tears," her Mom said hopefully.

"Not anymore," Charlotte said looking down at her sister who smiled back up at her.

"Well come along ladies, its show time!" said Charlotte and LC's father with a camcorder in his hand.

"I'll be down in a second Dad I just have to pack one last thing," Charlotte answered with a smile as her mother escorted LC out of the room.

"Are those Sketchers?" she heard her father ask as they left and she smiled at the sound of her mother trying to explain LC's footwear to her father. Charlotte picked up Lita and looked at her admiringly.

"It looks like we cried all over you," she said noticing water on Lita's face, she had no idea that they were real tears straight from the heart of the Anointed one over everything she'd seen and heard Charlotte go through. Charlotte reached for her handbag and unbuckled it making sure there was enough room for Lita in there. After straightening a few things out she gave Lita one more look.

"Who wouldn't wanna play with you?" she said smiling fondly and Lita had to stop herself from smiling back, it was obvious that this woman had maternal instincts up the ying-yang; it was in her words and in her eyes. Inside Charlotte's cushy bag she prayed that God would bless Charlotte and give her what she wanted and she prayed through the wedding, after the wedding and on the way to the airport.

Meadows Field Airport, Bakersfield, CA:

LC skipped down towards the plane holding her sister's hand while the newlyweds looked on fondly.

"Are you sure you don't want to play with Lita LC? I put her in my handbag so you could if you wanted to," Charlotte said and Lita nodded her head furiously inside agreeing with Charlotte. She had been praying all day and was sweating profusely inside Charlotte's handbag, hoping to come out for some play-time in any minute.

"No Charly, I can't get attached to her, she belongs to you now," LC replied and Charlotte smiled thinking her sister was the cutest thing and was glad she was coming with her and Dan to Jamaica.

"You okay darling?" asked Dan as Charlotte had a wondering look on her face.

"I could have sworn something just moved in my bag," she said.

"Maybe it's your new doll, it's alive!" Dan said and Charlotte laughed along with him. Lita didn't think it was so funny though, a few minutes longer and she might not make the honeymoon.

Moving down the plane, Dan noticed that there was something different about his wife. Charlotte noticed he was smiling at her and called him on it.

"What's up?" she asked and Dan shook his head.

"I don't know but you look different somehow," he said.

Charlotte smiled even wider, "I know, I just feel like something really special is going to happen on this trip," she answered and Dan nodded hoping she was right.

As they took their seats Dan looked over to a tall Canadian who was reading though a magazine in the middle isle seat on their row.

"You know that guy looks really familiar," Dan said to Charlotte who was securing her luggage in the overhead compartment, "Do you recognize him Char?" he asked his wife.

Charlotte turned to look at the man in question, "Not really, do you recognize that man LC?" she asked her sister who had taken her seat in between them. LC looked over to the man and sprung up out of her seat.

"EDGE!" she yelled causing Charlotte to nearly lose her luggage and have it fall on her head.

"LC!" she said as her little sister flew over to the Rated R Superstar who was smiling at her for being so unashamed of her adulation for him.

"Hey what's your name?" he asked her closing his magazine and turning his attention to her.

"LC," she answered beaming then Carla leaned forward and looked at the noisy girl now seating next to Edge.

"LCsan?" she asked curiously and LC put all her attention on the girl sitting quietly on the other side of Edge.

"CarlaBcool?" she asked Carla who nodded that yes that was her IM name, "Whoa do you know CharlieCdiva and CassED?" she asked excitedly.

"I sure do!" Carla replied getting more and more revved up by the second.

"Well get over here and give LCsan some love!" LC insisted opening her arms and Carla flew over to her and they both hugged it out. Edge looked over at Dan and Charlotte with a shrug not understanding a word the girls just said. Charlotte came over to rescue Edge from LC.

"Come on LC, you can't sit over here, sorry Sir," she said to Edge but Edge shook his head and told her not to worry about it.

"Wait sis don't you want to meet my friend Carla?" LC said resisting being pulled back to her seat. Charlotte looked over at Carla and felt a strange tingling in her heart.

"Hi Carla," she said almost hypnotized by the little girl staring back at her. Dan came over too to see what had caught his wife's attention. When he saw Carla he understood completely.

"Hi there," he said to Edge and Carla, "My name's Dan and this is my wife Charlotte, we just got married and we're going on our honeymoon," he explained and Edge nodded interestedly.

"Congratulations," he said, "How cool of you to bring your little sister with you," Edge said looking at LC.

"Well she's a very special girl," said Dan.

"So is Carla," Edge said to the little girl looking up at Charlotte, "Carla, this is Charlotte and Dan," he said.

"Hello nice to meet you," Carla said and Charlotte was certain she had never seen a more beautiful girl in her life.

"You know the WWE Superstars are having a pre-Christmas party you're welcome to come if you want to," Edge said liking the chemistry developing between Carla and LC's family.

"Would you like that LC?" Charlotte asked her little sister who gaped at her in amazement.

"I would love that!" she answered when a doll suddenly caught her attention.

"What you got there Carla?" she asked recognizing the big blond hair. Carla looked over at Trish and gasped, she wasn't supposed to be seen in case someone tried to steal her. Edge looked over and grimaced at Trish, she had put up such a fight not wanting to get locked up, she had obviously gotten out of the overhead compartment refusing to be locked up a moment longer even though Edge had insisted upon it for her own safety. Carla picked her up gently.

"Oh this is Trish Stratus, she's a WWE Diva," she answered.

"Yeah who's supposed to be retired," Edge added putting emphasis on the word "retired."

"You got a Trish Stratus? Cool, you better be careful with her though some man stole my Lita," LC said folding her arms still annoyed over the whole thing.

"Really?" Carla asked concerned.

"Yeah really, but my sister bought me another one and she's even cooler, she's real life like, her skin is so soft I even shaved her legs!" LC went on enthusiastically about Lita and Edge swallowed sharply.

"You shaved my girlfriend's – I mean, wow that's cool! Do you have the Lita doll with you?" he said starting to sweat and Carla decided to make the save.

"You wanna play with me?" she said to LC.

"Do I!" LC said and she ran over to her sister's handbag and brought it back over to Carla and Edge who frowned when they saw the leather bag and wondered how long Lita had been suffering in there. LC opened the bag and took the doll out and Edge and Carla gasped in horror.

"Whoa!" Dan said looking at the doll in surprise.

"Ooops," Charlotte said, "Something must have spilt in my bag," she sad taking the bag from LC. It appeared that Lita was soaked in something, what LC, Charlotte and Dan didn't know was that something was sweat.

"Can I see her?" Carla asked not wanting to seem too pushy.

"Sure!" LC said handing her Lita who she took gently and put her in an upright position as if she were talking to Trish.

"Oh my Heavenly Father," Trish whispered at the sight of her flustered and fatigued friend.

"You wouldn't happen to have a spare pair of pants would you?" Lita asked catching her breath and Trish couldn't wait till everyone was asleep so they could have a long talk about what happened to them on their way to the Caribbean.


	8. Attachments

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Eight – Attachments

Randy came home after a fervent autograph session that he was more than happy to attend. His hand was much better and he'd never enjoyed writing his name over and over again so much in his life. He hopped up to his room and saw that the person that had fixed his hand was still there.

"Hey Melina," he said with a big smile and dropped his shopping bags on the ground before crawling onto his bed where she was sat, "I'm so glad you're still here, I got something for you,"

He reached inside a little bag and pulled out a whole load of Bratz™ clothing, "I know you don't like Barbie™ so I got something that would fit your more curvaceous body," he said admiringly.

Melina blushed; she could have made a run for it after Randy left but she was determined to make him a better person and being shrunk to the size of a doll could be her opportunity to do that, it made her less conspicuous and no-one would see her and Randy together and start spreading rumors.

"Randy you shouldn't have," she said smiling brightly looking at the glamorous clothing that was right up her alley.

"It's the least I can do after all you've done for me," he said, "you prayed for me, you healed my hand, it's like you really care about me," he said taking off his jacket and throwing it over his computer chair.

"Of course I care about you," she said and tapped his giant hand not sure if he could even feel it until he smiled and she was certain he had.

"Did you see the Barbie shower and bath set?" he asked heading towards the bathroom to turn on the shower.

Melina gulped, "I sure did," she said holding the sparkly halter and matching skirt set up to her body, "I used it earlier today – well, I meant to then I kind of changed my mind,"

"So you haven't showered yet?" Randy asked her and Melina reluctantly nodded, "Well you have to try it real hot water comes out and everything!" Randy said enthusiastically.

Melina furrowed her brow, "You sure are into Barbie accessories for a 6' 4" stud," she said questioningly.

"Hey anything that sprays water is cool in my book, except Triple H," he said and Melina snickered, "Wait a second did you just call me a stud?" he asked coming closer to her. Melina's eyes widened as the smirk on Randy's face grew wider the closer he came.

"Well I call it as I see it," she said remaining cool as Randy gently picked her up and took her over to the bathroom.

"What are you doing?" she said panicking as the heat from the shower spray made her hair go flat and her t-shirt stick to her body. He sat her on the shelf where her Barbie shower and bath set was already set up.

"I'm making sure you're fresh and clean for our trip to Jamaica," he said putting her inside the mini pink and gold shower cubicle.

Melina hastily poked her head back out, "Randy I don't think I should be in here with you," she said thinking about Nitro. She quickly looked away as Randy got under the shower.

"Melina relax I won't look, you've got your own cubicle, not to mention some Barbie shower gel, a pink wash cloth and a pink bath robe what more does a girl need?" he told her reassuringly.

Melina looked around the cubicle, she had to admit it was pretty cool it was like a real shower, "Okay," she said and turned on the hot water, "ARGHHHHHHH!"

Melina's scream could be heard all over the house her miniature size did nothing to reduce the volume of the Diva's notorious primal scream. Luckily nobody was home to hear it except for two RAW Superstars named Shawn Michaels and Johnny Nitro who had snuck in after following Randy home from the autograph signing and finding a spare key under the mat. On hearing the scream Nitro dropped the key and ran up the stairs to where the scream came from with Shawn right behind him. Nitro burst into Randy's room on hearing the shower spray his imagination got the better of him.

"That sonofabitch!" he yelled and Shawn slapped his hand over Nitro's mouth.

"You're just like Hunter and Lord knows I don't need another one in my life: don't let your imagination get the best of you!" he said firmly but quietly.

"But he could be raping her in there!" Nitro said lowering his very agitated voice.

Shawn shook his head, "I don't think so, I mean she healed his hand Nitro, when a girl can do things like that for you it's most likely you'd try to stay in her good graces, there's also the added problem of the size difference," Shawn looked over Randy's bed and saw all the new doll clothing, "he's taking care of her look," Shawn said pointing to the bed. Nitro's head almost snapped off when he did a double take and saw all the fancy doll clothes spread over Randy's bed.

"Oh yeah I forgot she's a doll, he couldn't even if he wanted to," he said seething, "I can't believe he did this!" he said pulling at his hair,

"He was stalking her at Carlito's house, Shawn the man needs help!"

Shawn picked up a pair of fluffy doll boots, "You don't have to tell me twice," he said raising his eyebrow at the item.

The bathroom door started to open and Shawn dropped the boot and looked at Nitro, "Under the bed!" he said and they both crawled under Randy's bed. Out of the bathroom came Randy tied up in his navy blue robe holding Melina tied up in her hot pink robe. He placed her gently on the bed as she towel dried her hair. Randy handed her a pink Barbie hairdryer and she looked up at him in amazement.

"Sorry about the shower spray, who woulda thought the water in a Barbie shower would be so hot?" he said drying his hair. Shawn and Nitro looked at each other.

"He bought her a Barbie shower?" Nitro said and Shawn tried his best not to sound sarcastic when he said,

"The WWE Diva shower's not out yet," and Nitro shot him a disapproving look.

"Oh Randy you thought of everything," Melina said taking the hairdryer, "does it really work?" she asked looking at it closely.

"You think I'd buy you a Barbie hairdryer that didn't really dry hair?" Randy answered. Nitro and Shawn looked at each other again.

"He bought her a Barbie hairdryer?" Nitro whispered incredulous to what he was hearing when a small pink object fell onto the floor and bounced in front of them. Randy quickly picked it up.

"With attachments?" Nitro said to Shawn in disbelief and HBK bit his bottom lip trying not to laugh.

"Okay you get ready over there I'll get ready right here," Melina said making sure they didn't see each other change.

"Melina I would never violate your privacy," Randy said sincerely.

"Turn around Randy," Melina commanded: she wasn't taking any chances.

Randy sighed, "Okay I'll go change in my parents' room," he said taking his clothes with him. Melina exhaled, relieved that Randy was such a gentlemen which couldn't be said for the man pulling her from off of Randy's bed with the force of a hurricane.

"Nitro!" she cried at the sight of her boyfriend.

"Let's go," Shawn said motioning over to the door and Nitro was right behind him.

"Hey stop I'm working here!" Melina yelled.

"You're what?" Nitro exclaimed halting instantly causing Shawn to turn back and see what the problem was. "You call sitting on top of Randy Orton's bed in a pink bath robe drying your hair work?" Nitro asked in disbelief.

"For this particular assignment it is! I really think I can help him," Melina argued back.

"The guy thinks you're a doll he's beyond help!" Nitro retaliated.

"Nobody is beyond help!" Melina shouted defiantly.

"Come on before Randy sees us, you two can argue in the car," he said.

"No wait hang on Shawn," Nitro said and Shawn pulled his hands over his face in frustration.

"Kids," he said exasperated then he felt cold all of a sudden and was compelled to look up the stairs figuring that up there was the source of his sudden discomfort.

Randy straightened out his collar in the mirror and smoothed down the side of his hair once again.

"Good to go," he said with a smile and was about to exit the room when something caught his eye in the mirror.

"How did you get in here?" he said to the man he conspired against ATM with at Miami International airport. The man's face was like a stone mask, Orton wasn't even sure if he was human, "Hey I'm talking to you," Randy said impatiently and turned sharply to address the man directly but he had disappeared. _Where he go?_ Randy thought to himself. He walked towards the door.

"I thought we had a deal," the man said from behind causing Randy to almost jump out of his skin.

"How did you get in here?" Randy asked his heart-rate increasing rapidly.

"You shouldn't concern yourself with _my_ inability to answer a simple question," the man answered.

As Randy looked closely at this man it became painfully obvious that he was not human. Randy turned away from him and grabbed the door handle but the man stopped him from turning it by clutching Randy's wrist.

"Why do you still have Melina the Miraculous in your possession?" the man asked him.

"They're all separated from each other, what difference does it make if I have Melina?" Randy answered.

"As long as she's here there's a chance that her boyfriend could find her," the man answered.

Randy huffed, "Please, Nitro's on his way to Jamaica with the rest of the locker room," he said confidently.

The man gnashed his teeth vehemently, "Oh really?" he said, "Why don't you take a look at who's standing in your front passage?"

Randy frowned and the man released his hand. When Randy looked at where he'd been held his wrist had turned an unnatural blotchy red. He looked up at the man disparagingly but with butterflies in his stomach. Walking out of his parents' room to the stairs he saw Nitro arguing with Melina. Randy got hot and turned back to the man aggravated by what he saw.

"Look man I don't know how he got in here," Randy said holding his hands up.

"It doesn't matter how, all that matters is that she's in safe hands again, unlike yours," the man said and Randy felt a strange tingling in his hands. He looked at them and saw that the red blotches had spread, suddenly he got hot like his blood was boiling and started to pull out his collar but he still wouldn't cool down. The man smiled as Randy's face started to show the red blotches as well.

"That looks pretty bad," the man said insincerely, "looks like a case of bad blood,"

Randy looked in the mirror outside his parents' room and saw that his face looked like a giant boil that was about to burst, when he moved his face it burnt uncontrollably and he screamed out in pain.

"What have you done to me!" he screamed and the man laughed.

Melina's ears pricked wide open at the awful sound of laughter and screaming and Nitro turned to look up the stairs.

"He's here," Melina said.

"Who's here?" Nitro asked confused.

"The demon that turned Lita, Trish and me into dolls, quick Nitro you gotta take me upstairs!" Melina said.

Nitro hesitated, "Are you sure you can tackle him by yourself?" he asked concerned for Melina's safety.

"I have to make sure Randy's okay," Melina answered and even though Nitro didn't like it he didn't want anything bad to happen to Randy again so he flew up the stairs and saw the horrific sight of a deformed Randy Orton cowering on the floor under the shadow of a tall man with dark hair.

"Well what do we have here? Witnesses to the death of the Legend Killer," the man said menacingly and Nitro realized that it was no man he was looking at.

"Put me down!" Melina said firmly but Nitro shook his head.

"No way," he said, "you're not going anywhere near that thing!" he said fearfully.

"Johnny I understand your concern for me but 2 Timothy 1:6 says to stir up the gift of God through the laying on of my hands. I have to heal Randy, it's my calling now let me do my job!" Melina said passionately and Nitro started to shake violently fighting the logical part of his brain telling him to take Melina and get the Hell out of there but then he let her go realizing that his girlfriend was a doll and he was in a house with the demon that did it: logic was out of the question.

Melina ran over to Randy and jumped on his leg and climbed up to his arm. Randy felt something pulling on him and he looked over and saw Melina there, even just seeing her made him feel better. The same could not be said for Melina who feared what the demon had done to his blood but she smiled at him anyway and told him to be still. She sat in his hand and put her hands on his palm and closed her eyes, "Then He called His twelve disciples together and gave them power and authority over all demons, and to cure diseases. In the name of Jesus Christ I heal you with the precious Blood that was shed so you and I may have eternal life,"

Melina opened her eyes and saw that the blotches were still there.

"HA!" the man laughed, "It doesn't work without the Tallit," he said and Melina turned back to look at Randy.

"No it's not that it's your blood it's bad!" she said to Randy, "What did you agree to? What did the demon say he would give you if you turned me into a doll?" she asked but Randy was in too much pain to talk. Melina rattled her brain, "It must be something important – your career!" she said and Randy nodded, "What about your career you're doing great, what are you afraid of?"

Randy lifted his hand gingerly and pointed to Shawn Michaels who was standing in the corner.

"You're scared of Shawn?" Melina asked and Randy nodded, "But why?"

"Why?" asked the demon coming forward, "Because Shawn Michaels could destroy his career with a click of his fingers that's why! Him and that Triple H!"

Randy nodded and Melina shook her head, "Randy you've got nothing to be afraid of, just confess Jesus Christ as your Lord and personal Savior and He'll take care of this right now!"

Randy hesitated and the demon turned to Shawn and smiled evilly, "Randy how would you like for me to take away your sores?" he said.

Randy nodded violently and Melina tried to reason with him, "No Randy please you can't make a deal with him he's been sent by Satan to tempt you don't you see? You're selling the Devil your soul!"

But Randy wouldn't hear it and gave the man the Evolution thumbs up.

"No!" Melina cried wishing Lita was here.

The dark man smiled, "Very well, I'll make it so that Shawn Michaels and Hunter Hurst Helmsley never intimidate you again,"

Shawn stood tall and stared the demon down unafraid and prepared to attack it. Randy and Nitro looked between the demon and Shawn expecting something to happen but nothing did and the demon looked confused.

"Is that the best you can do?" Shawn said walking towards the demon who began to step back fearfully, "You know a very good friend of mine once said "Behold, I give you the authority to trample on serpents and scorpions, and all over the power of the enemy" – that would be you ugly – "and nothing shall by any means hurt you," That friend's name is Jesus and He told me to tell you to get outta here now before something really bad happens to you!"

The demon trembled and fled.

"Shawn come here!" Melina cried jumping on Randy's shoulder but Randy grabbed her and ran into his bedroom locking the door behind him. Shawn and Nitro banged on the door but they were unable to get in. Randy grabbed his suitcase and climbed out the window. He jumped down and ran to his car. By the time Shawn and Nitro realized he had run out of the house he was speeding down the road.

"He's on his way to the airport let's go!" Shawn said and they jumped into their rental car.

"Wow Shawn that was amazing!" Nitro said as they followed Randy's car, "You scared that demon to death I mean to even more death!"

"Yeah but Randy sold his soul to the Devil! Melina was right that kid is in serious trouble he needs help," Shawn answered.

Nitro touched Shawn's head, "Did Lita give you some of that anointing oil?" he asked him observing Shawn closely.

Shawn frowned, "No, why?"

Nitro smiled, "Because you're covered with the spirit of her anointing,"

"What does that mean?" Shawn said.

"It means you're covered, protected like Lita," Nitro answered, "Just like before remember?"

Shawn went blank, "Oh you don't remember," Nitro said, "Anyway it's probably what stopped the demon from hurting you,"

"Right and it had nothing to do with the fact that I'm a born again Christian," Shawn replied sarcastically.

"Urm, Shawn? You were a born again Christian before but that didn't stop that demon from possessing you did it?" Nitro retorted and Shawn thought about it.

"You think Lita did this?" Shawn asked.

"I know Lita did this, she is so into you," Nitro said confidently and Shawn nodded then something suddenly occurred to him: Hunter was right, there was something going on between him and Lita he just didn't know what it was.

"Hunter!" Shawn said suddenly and his cell-phone rang right on cue. "Hello?" Shawn said.

"Shawn? It's Stephanie,"

"Steph are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah I'm fine but Hunter's not quite himself," she said looking at her husband.

"What's wrong with him?" Shawn asked worried.

"He's alright it's just that he's . . . I don't know . . . about 11 YEARS-OLD!!!" Stephanie yelled.

"He is?" Shawn asked in disbelief.

"Yes! I was locking up the house and I walked into the bedroom and there was this kid with long blond hair standing in front of the mirror with these huge pants circling his ankles and these huge shoes on his feet!" Stephanie explained, "Hang on a minute Shawn Hunter wants to talk to you," she said and passed the phone to The Game.

"Shawn?" Hunter said, "My pants don't fit and shoes are waaay to big and my wife has dressed me up like a skater boy! Do you have any idea what happened in the last ten minutes that could have caused this travesty of gigantic proportions?"

Shawn moved the phone away from his face so Hunter couldn't hear him chuckle then composed himself, "Can I talk to Stephanie a minute?" he asked and Hunter put Stephanie back on the phone.

"Yeah Shawn?"

"What makes you so sure that this kid is Hunter?" HBK asked.

"Well apart from the fact that he was standing in the clothes Hunter had on moments before, he knew about that new Hummer limousine my father just bought and nobody is supposed to know about that, I don't even know how _he_ found out about it," Stephanie explained.

"Really?" Shawn said guility and coughed to change the subject, "Okay put him back on,"

"Shawn could you keep your mind off other people's women for one second and tell me what happened?" Hunter demanded.

_Yep it's definitely him_ Shawn thought, "I have some idea what happened, in fact I know what happened but don't worry Hunter you're not supposed to be at the pre-Christmas party anyway, Stephanie can just say you're somebody's kid,"

"I AM NOBODY'S KID! I AM THE GAME!" Hunter roared but it came out more like a tantrum.

"Yes you are The Game now go with Stephanie and we'll handle this when we get to Jamaica," Shawn said.

"Why are you talking to me like that?" Hunter asked.

Shawn was desperately trying to stop himself from laughing, "Like what?" he said red-faced.

"Like I'm a kid," Hunter said.

"Well I am older than you, by like, thirty years," Shawn said.

"YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HUH?" Trips roared and Stephanie had to leave the room because she was starting to laugh herself, "Where the Hell are you going?" he said turning towards her, "Hang on Shawn I gotta talk to my wife, I'll see you in Jamaica,"

"Okay don't worry we'll fix this," Shawn said.

"Oh you got that right! Okay see ya," Hunter said and hung up.

Shawn pocketed his cell-phone and Nitro looked at him not sure if what happened was good or bad.

"Am I mistaken or did I hear you say Hunter could come to the pre-Christmas party as a kid?" Nitro asked and Shawn nodded.

"Oh yeah, in fact I think Hunter just found the perfect way to crash the pre-Christmas party undetected," he said.

"Is he okay?" Nitro asked.

"Let's just say that there better be a lot of kids at this thing or he's gonna get real bored," Shawn said and Nitro frowned; between Melina being turned into a doll and Hunter being turned into a kid, his career in the WWE wasn't quite turning out like he thought it would.


	9. Raymond the Mysterious

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Nine – Raymond the Mysterious

The Hilton, Kingston, JA:

Cassidy looked up at the sky from the inside of her room; Jamaica was the most beautiful place she had ever seen and she had a great view from inside her hotel room, she could even see Montego Bay_. Wow I wonder what it would be like to swim in that?_ she thought. That thought soon gave way to the veranda outside her hotel room, it was sturdy iron woven into the shape of flowers painted black, definitely strong enough for her to balance on. Her brother had gone to see if Charlotte and LC had arrived, she was in the room alone with no one to tell her no. The window opened up just like a door, she could easily wheel herself out there and get on that veranda. She smiled mischievously and opened the window up. She rolled out onto the veranda and put her hands on the black railing, putting a lot of pressure on it just like she would the high beam in her gymnastics class. She took a deep breath and holstered her body up onto the banister. Even though she couldn't stand on it she certainly could walk on her hands which is what she planned to do until her brother came in and saw her out of her wheelchair.

"Cassidy!" he said bringing her back into the hotel room and putting her on the bed.

"So close," Cassidy said to herself, she believed in her heart that she was destined to be a gymnast and this trip to Jamaica was her opportunity to prove it and also get that permanently worried look off her brother's face. He was terrified that she was going to have another accident but she refused to let go of her dreams just because she might get hurt again; she already was hurt and she could handle it.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you," he said wearily.

She sighed as her brother picked her up to put her back in her wheelchair then her eye caught sight of the coolest car she's ever seen.

A Hummer limousine pulled up outside the hotel, inside it sat Vince McMahon, Linda McMahon, Stephanie McMahon, Shane McMahon, Aurora Rose McMahon-Helmsley and an 11 year-old blond haired boy asleep on Stephanie's lap.

"Who did you say this kid was?" Shane asked looking at the kid strangely.

"He's um, this boy who I'm looking after for the weekend," Stephanie answered.

"Oh you're doing one of those Big Sister things?" Vince asked and Stephanie nodded. "You know he looks kind of familiar," Vince said leaning forward to get a closer look at the boy, suddenly the boy jerked and his foot hit Vince right in the face, "Ow!" Vince yelled clutching his face.

"Oh he must be a rough sleeper," said Linda patting Hunter on the back sympathetically. Vince looked at the boy again.

"He's smiling," Vince said narrowing his eyes.

"What?" Stephanie said, "Daddy don't be ridiculous,"

"I'm telling you he's got a smile on his face, look," Vince said coming close to Hunter again and Hunter jumped up.

"ARGHHHH!" he screamed and punched Vince in the eye.

"Hunter!" Stephanie said admonishing her little husband as Linda attended to her's.

"What's his name?" she asked her daughter.

"Hunter?" Shane repeated curiously.

"Coincidence?" Stephanie said holding Hunter in her arms.

"Are you sure they're not related somehow? I can see similarities in his features," Shane said.

"Yeah and the fact that he's really starting to piss me off!" Vince said blinking feeling back into his eye.

Hunter sat up in his wife's lap, "Can we go Mrs. Helmsley, I don't wanna stay with these people anymore!" he whined.

"Hey we're Mrs. Helmsley's family show some respect," Shane said firmly.

"You guys are related to her?" Hunter asked and Vince and Shane nodded. Hunter turned to Stephanie pointing at her father, "Are you telling me that ugly old bastard is your father?"

Linda gasped covering her mouth.

"Yes he is," Stephanie said and Vince and Shane looked at her in surprise. Hunter jumped over onto Vince's lap, "Sir I think you need to take a paternity test, it's time to find out who Mrs. Helmsley's real father is," he said.

"Why you snot nosed little punk!" Vince yelled and Hunter jumped back onto Stephanie's lap and stuck his tongue out, "That's it, he's banned from the pre-Christmas party!" Vince barked.

"Daddy don't be ridiculous," Stephanie said hugging Hunter.

"Don't Daddy me this kid is a degenerate!" Vince said.

"You know what it's that DX they're a bad influence on children," Shane said and Stephanie rolled her eyes, "Don't roll your eyes at me Steph, should an 11 year-old kid be talking like that?"

"No an 11 year-old kid should not be talking like that," Stephanie replied thinking how ironic this whole thing was.

"Well tell him to apologize then," Vince said.

"Yeah," Shane added.

"Come on Hunter just two words," Linda said encouraging Hunter to be good.

Hunter raised his eyebrow, "Two words?" he asked mischievously.

"Yes honey, just two words," Linda said sweetly.

Hunter stood to his feet, "Well in that case Mr. and Mr. McMahon I've got two words for ya," Hunter felt someone tug on his shirt and he turned to see Stephanie's eyes imploring him not to say what he was about to say and he sighed, "Maybe later," he said and Vince and Shane grunted in disapproval.

"Come on guys let's get into the hotel," Stephanie said as the valet opened the door of the Hummer limousine to let her and Hunter out. Linda took Aurora Rose in her carrier and Vince and Shane came out last.

"Man what a beautiful country," Vince said looking around at New Kingston, watching all the people go past thinking of how much money he could make off of them. "With no DX this could turn out to be the best pre-Christmas party ever,"

"I can't believe what Hunter did to your private helicopter," Shane said shaking his head in disapproval.

"Well I'd like to see him blow up my new Hummer limousine," Vince said confidently and Hunter reached into his pant pocket and jingled a set of keys.

"Be careful what you wish for Vince," he said looking at the keys, "You just might get it,"

"Man that cab's going pretty fast," Stephanie said looking down the road through her sunglasses.

"So is the one behind it," Linda said shielding her eyes from the sun.

"Here Mrs. McMahon," Hunter said holding up his visor for Linda to take.

"Why thank you Hunter," Linda said gratefully taking the visor and slipping it on.

"Suck up," Vince said to Shane about what Hunter just did and he nodded in agreement. "Hey Shane how about these shorts?" Vince said ignoring both Linda and Stephanie who were watching two cabs speed down the road, "'Tis the season, at least in Jamaica anyway!"

"Looking good Dad!" Shane said giving Vince the thumbs up.

"Watch out!" the valet yelled getting out of the Hummer limo as a cab came crashing into it from behind followed quickly by another cab which crashed into the back of it. Out of the first cab jumped Randy Orton who ran into the hotel with his feet barely touching the ground.

"Orton!" Hunter said menacingly and ran after him.

"Hunter come back!" Stephanie yelled.

"Stephanie!" Linda cried holding Aurora, "Go get her!" Linda said to her husband and son.

"Come on Dad!" said Shane.

"Look at that Shane 'O, not a scratch!" Vince said too busy admiring the strength of the Hummer limousine to even realize that his daughter had taken off into the hotel after Hunter and Randy.

"Vince!" Linda yelled in annoyance.

"What?" Vince replied clueless.

"Come on Dad let's find out what's going on," Shane said and he headed with his father into the hotel. After they had gone Linda looked back over to the Hummer limousine, she walked over to where the cab had crashed into it and nodded her head in approval.

"Not a scratch," she said, "Money well spent, huh Aurora?" she said to the sleeping baby girl.

Nitro and Shawn looked over at the limo from the back of the cab.

"I guess we got a little carried away," Nitro said.

"Whatever this is an emergency, Linda's talking to Aurora now get in there before she sees you!" Shawn said pushing Nitro towards the door.

"Wait aren't you coming?" Nitro asked him.

"I can't go out there like this the McMahon's will recognize me in a second!" Shawn explained.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Nitro asked, "Shawn I need you!"

"I'll think of something now go!" Shawn said and Nitro jumped out of the cab and ran into the hotel without Linda seeing him.

Shawn sighed, they had just chased Randy Orton all the way from the Norman Manley International Airport there was no way he was giving up now.

"I need a disguse," he said to himself, just as he said that JTG and Shad from Cryme Tyme jumped into the cab.

"Irish Town, St. Andrews!" JTG said to the cab driver who nodded, "Hey Shad look its The Heartbreak Kid!"

"And so it is!" Shad said getting a good look at the Showstoppa, " Whassup HBK?"

"How's it goin' Shad," Shawn replied distracted by his complex situation.

"Word on the street is you and your boy got banned from this Jamrock party," Shad said leaning over the back of the cab seat as it pulled away from the curb.

"I sure did," Shawn replied noticing that the cab was moving and he was still in it, "I'm sure you guys can identify with that, I didn't even do anything wrong,"

"Weren't you ridin' in VKM's private helicopter?" Shad asked.

Shawn nodded, "I was ridin' alright," he said.

"Word on the street – and by street, I mean the RAW male locker room?" Shad explained.

"I understand," Shawn said.

"You was ridin' with Lita," Shad says and Shawn lowered his head, the last thing he wanted were any rumors circulating about him and Lita.

"Look Shad let me explain," he started.

"So you was with Lita in Vince's private helicopter?" JTG asked curiously.

"No it wasn't like that!" Shawn said.

"So he was ridin' dirty?" Shad said to JTG.

"Guys please!" Shawn said to both of them.

"He was ridin' dirty with Lita!" JTG said to Shad.

"No, no, no!" Shawn said.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Shad and JTG said back.

"Look Lita was having a really bad day so I used Vince's private helicopter to take her to see my family, we told her to cheer up and gave her a Chimallis necklace. We hopped back in the helicopter came back to the party-"

"You party?" Cryme Tyme asked at once.

"It was Carlito's breakfast party," Shawn explained, "Anyway I -"

"Carlito's breakfast party oh man that was off the heezy!" JTG said.

"You were there?" Shawn asked.

"Dude, I heard that party was sick, it had strippers and mud wrestlers!" Shad said animatedly.

"Oh God," Shawn said putting his head between his knees.

"And DX blew up the bossman's helicopter and threw him into the neighbor's yard!" Shad finished and hi-fived JTG who was very impressed to know that HBK liked to party.

"You know what Shawn we thought you were a stuck up Bible basher, but for you to be at one of the coolest parties of the year makes you the man to us," JTG said putting his arm around HBK.

"Gees that means a lot to me JTG," Shawn said sarcastically.

"I don't think Shawn's feeling you dogg," Shad said noticing the unenthusiastic response of the Heartbreak Kid to JTG's compliment.

"Guys I'm in a serious situation, well, my friends are and I have to get back to the hotel to help them," Shawn explained.

"But you can't go inside cos you're not even supposed to be here," Shad finished for him.

"Exactly," Shawn said.

"We hear you dogg and we got the perfect solution to your dilemma," Shad assured Shawn.

"What's on your mind?" Shawn asked curiously.

"A little thing Shad and I like to call Negro Incognito," JTG replied and Shad frowned.

"No Jay that's when a black man dresses up like a white man," he said.

"Oh yeah," JTG said.

"Shawn we're gonna give you an early Christmas present," Shad said smiling like a Cheshire cat.

"Oh yeah I got it now," JTG said enthusiastically, "We're gonna give you a Jamake-over!"

"Yeah Brooklyn style!" Shad added.

"Perfect!" Shawn said then he realized how lame that sounded," I mean I'm down with that!" Shawn said hi-fiving both Shad and JTG who embraced him enthusiastically as the cab driver pulled up outside a little white house in Irish Town where a skinny Jamaican man was standing.

"Whassup Patrick," JTG greeted the skinny man with a gold ring on almost every finger.

"Hey mon, good to see you could come back to Jamrock and see you're old friend Patrick," the man said pulling JTG and Shad into a hug while Shawn Michaels paid the cab driver.

"Hang around we won't be long," Shawn said to him and the man nodded.

When Shawn turned around Patrick was standing right in front of him and held out his hand which Shawn Michaels shook politely, "How you doin'," he said.

"The Heartbreak Kid," Patrick said with a grin showing the whitest teeth HBK had ever seen, "What bring's you to Jamrock?"

"He's here to get a Jamake-over," JTG answered coming over to them.

"Brooklyn style," Shad added and Patrick nodded giving Shawn the once over from head to toe.

"And we're in a hurry," Shawn added.

"Don't rush him Shawn!" JTG said.

"Yeah you want it to look good don't you?" Shad said.

"I'm sorry Patrick but my friends are in trouble and I have to help them," Shawn said.

Patrick shook his head, "Shad and JTG are always in trouble," he said cynically.

"No not these guys, look I don't have time to explain but I need this thing to happen now so I can get back to the hotel," Shawn said.

Patrick touched the little silver cross around Shawn's neck and gave him a broad smile showing a gold tooth on the left side of his mouth.

"You got no time but you got faith and I'm down with that," Patrick said, "After all I'm named after St. Patrick who turned to God in his time of need, now I have a chance to do the same for you,"

"I hear that," Shawn said and put his arm around Patrick, "St. Patrick was also born into a wealthy family which yours definitely will be if you can get me, Shad and JTG looking good to go in under 30 minutes,"

"HBK, you got yourself a deal," Patrick replied and looked up to the sky, "Thank you God!" he said and welcomed the three men into his house.

At the Hilton:

Randy tore down the lobby causing people to stop and stare as he went flying past. Hunter was right behind him but he thought he was running from HBK, when he looked back and saw that he wasn't he stopped and Hunter caught up with him. Randy looked at the boy closely then smiled. He took Melina from out of his shirt pocket and put her in front of Hunter's face.

"Look mamacita, it's The Game: travel size," Randy said sarcastically.

Hunter looked at his Evolution protégé with his characteristic Game face on and Randy just smirked at him. He put Melina on his shoulder and picked Hunter up, "I like you better this way," he said, "I think I could fit you in my pocket,"

"You know Randy just because he's a kid it doesn't change anything," Melina said and Randy frowned at her.

"What do you mean?" Randy said as he threw Hunter down and Stephanie gasped as Hunter nipped up to his feet taking Randy by complete surprise.

"She means I'm still The Game bitch!" Hunter said and jumped onto Randy, wrapped his legs around Randy's neck and did a Huracanrana spinning Randy into a nearby luggage carrier.

"Whoa!" Nitro gasped running into the hotel and catching the last bit of the action. Unfortunately Melina went flying too and she landed by the fountain in the middle of the lobby where Nitro couldn't see her.

Wow sick!" LC said coming out of the elevator with Carla, "That little boy just whooped Randy Orton's butt!"

"Hang on guys stay close," Edge said coming up behind them his eyes looking for Shawn and Nitro, instead he saw Randy, a little blond haired kid and the McMahons.

"Wow that was amazing!" Shane said coming over to Hunter, "Did you know he could wrestle Steph?"

"I had some idea," Stephanie said smirking.

"And you didn't tell us?" Vince said, "Come here son," he said reaching out to Hunter.

"ARGHHHH!" Hunter said and ran down the lobby away from Vince McMahon.

"Well at least he likes Stephanie," Shane said as Vince rubbed his chin.

"Yes and no family, this kid could be the next Rey Mysterio only white," Vince said seeing the merchandise in his head.

"Yeah we could call him Raymond the Mysterious," Shane said and Vince nodded.

"Yeah I like that!" he said and Stephanie rolled her eyes.

"You guys work on that while I look after him," she said walking towards the fountain where Hunter had ran.

Melina shook herself back into reality and looked around; the fountain behind her looked like the Great Wall of China and there were a lot of people standing around including a little girl who was coming closer to her. The girl picked her up and smiled widely.

"I can't believe it," she said as Melina stood perfectly still, "what are the odds?"

"Charlene!" LC cried running over to her friend with her arms opened wide.

"LC!" Charlene cried back and ran over to the bouncy little girl and they hugged jumping up and down.

"Hey look this is CarlaBcool!" LC said gesturing to the girl standing on her right smiling shyly.

"Hey CharlieCdiva," Carla said and Charlene's mouth dropped.

"I don't believe it, you're here too?" she said ecstatic.

"Come on guys wait over here," Edge said motioning towards the fountain and Charlene's mouth dropped again.

LC smiled, "Yeah she came with him," she said pointing to Edge who was holding Carla's hand.

"You know Edge?" Charlene said in shock.

"Yeah, he helped save my life," Carla said and Charlene shook her head in disbelief.

"We'll tell you more we just have to wait for Cassidy," LC said.

"Oh yeah Cassie's here too, this trip just get's better and better!" Charlene said popping Melina out for everyone to see.

"Melina!" Nitro said on seeing his girlfriend in the little girl's possession.

"Nitro!" all the girls said in amazement.

"Johnny!" Edge said coming up to Nitro quickly.

"That's the real Melina she's got there!" Nitro said to him.

"I know and the other girls have Trish and Lita," Edge said and Nitro smiled.

"So they're all here?" he said and breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank God, at least we can keep our eyes on them until we can figure out how to change them back,"

Edge nodded as Orton started to get to his feet, "Let's go talk to the Legend Killer before he gets himself killed," he said and Nitro reluctantly agreed.

Hunter saw them moving towards Orton and thought he'd go over and rub it in that he had just gotten his butt kicked by an 11 year-old then he caught sight of three girls looking at him by the fountain and quickly changed his mind.


	10. Vince, Cassidy and Tha Heartbreak Kid

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Ten – Vince, Cassidy and Tha Heartbreak Kid

Carla, LC and Charlene watched as Hunter came towards them.

"He's coming this way!" Charlene said.

"Did you see what he did to Randy?" Carla asked her.

"Yeah and he totally deserved it too," LC scowled as The Game came over.

"Hey," he said coolly.

Carla waved, Charlene smiled brightly but LC just punched him on the arm.

"I could have done that, I've got beef with the Legend Killer he made me cry in Miami airport," she said and Hunter liked her right away.

"What's your name?" he said holding his arm.

"I'm LC," she replied.

"I'm Charlene," said Charlene.

"And I'm Carla," said Carla.

"Nice to meet you," Hunter said to all of them then he turned his attention back to LC, "You think you could do a Huracanrana?" he asked incredulously, "I don't think so,"

"I so could, Lita's my favorite wrestler and I've seen her do it a thousand times, I could pull it off like that," LC said snapping her fingers.

"Oh yeah? Wanna practice on me?" Hunter asked flirtatiously.

"Okay!" LC said getting up on top of the fountain.

"LC are you sure this is safe?" Carla asked cautiously as the two kids positioned themselves to do the move.

"Don't worry I'm a professional," Hunter said and Melina's ears pricked up. _A professional_? she thought.

"I thought so," Charlene whispered to Carla.

LC wrapped her legs around Hunter's neck and spun him upside down executing a perfect Huracanrana.

"Yeah!" Carla and Charlene applauded.

"Hunter!" Stephanie barked as he slid over to where she was standing.

"LC!" Charlotte cried at seeing her little sister perform the wrestling move.

Stephanie stood Hunter to his feet, "That was totally irresponsible she could have hurt herself!" she said annoyed.

"Hey I know instincts when I see them and that girl has them up the ying-yang, plus it was totally worth it," Hunter said in a dreamily kind of way and Stephanie shook her head.

"I can't wait until you turn back," she said and looked up to see a pretty woman coming over to her who by the way she was holding LC had to be a relative.

"I have to apologize for my little sister's behavior," Charlotte says, "she's very competitive with boys,"

"I was going to apologize to you," Stephanie said, "but I gotta say your little sister's got some great instincts,"

"Well it doesn't surprise me, check out who her favorite wrestler is," Charlotte said showing Stephanie a Lita doll.

Hunter looked up recognizing the boots instantly and jumped to grab Lita but Charlotte was too high up.

"Wow she's so life like," Stephanie said looking closely at the doll.

"Steph!" Hunter said pulling on Stephanie's arm.

"Yeah you can shave her legs and everything," Charlotte added.

"Really?" Stephanie asked amazed.

"Steph!" Hunter yelled impatiently.

"Not now Hunter," she said but Hunter wouldn't let up.

"You have to get that doll!" he said pulling on her skirt.

"Hunter I said be quiet!" Stephanie said and shook her head at Charlotte, "Kids," she said and Hunter went red with anger.

"Come on LC," he said pulling LC away to the fountain.

"Is she your sister's?" Stephanie asked forgetting about Hunter for a minute to stroke Lita who felt like a dog being petted.

"Well technically she's mine, my sister gave her to me as a wedding present," Charlotte answered.

"That is so cute, congratulations!" Stephanie said now playing with Lita's hair, "You know it's amazing even though we're grown women we never lose the urge to play with dolls. It must be our maternal instincts,"

Charlotte's face saddened a little and she looked over at Carla, "Yeah, must be," she said.

Meanwhile over by the fountain:

"Hey did you guys get in trouble?" Carla asked LC and Hunter with Trish sitting on her shoulder.

"No, I think your Mom was kind of impressed by me," LC said to Hunter shyly noticing that he was still holding her hand. _Hey this feels kinda nice_ she thought then shook the thought out of her head, _get a grip LC!_ she admonished herself and squeezed down on Hunter's hand until he let go, "Can I have my hand back dear?" she snapped.

"Sure, ow! And she's not my Mom," Hunter said begrudgingly shaking the feeling back into his hand.

"Where's your Mom at then?" Charlene asked sitting Melina on her lap.

"I don't have one," Hunter answered and Carla looked down.

"Neither do I," she said sadly and looked up at Charlotte who smiled at her. _But maybe I will soon_ she thought hopefully.

"LC where did you get that doll?" Hunter asked urgently.

"From my sister," LC answered.

"And where'd she get it?" Hunter asked and LC shrugged.

"Why?" she asked and Hunter wasn't sure if he should say anything, "Look guys I'm gonna tell you something and it's gonna sound really weird but I swear to you I'm telling the truth,"

"What that the dolls are real?" LC asked simply and Hunter did a double-take.

"You know?" he asked.

"Yeah we know," Carla said.

"We're supposed to be looking for Melina, I think that awful Randy's still got her," LC said disdainfully.

"_Hello?_" Melina said all of a sudden and Charlene jumped up screaming sending Melina into the air. All eyes were suddenly on the fountain as Hunter, LC, Carla and Charlene drew attention to themselves.

"Whoa she's real!" a little girl said as Melina scrambled to her feet and Charlene quickly rescued her.

"Yeah I saw her move too," said another little girl and suddenly a barrage of children came running over to Charlene.

"What's going on here?" said a tall man accompanied by a smaller woman coming over to Charlene.

"Hey Daddy my Melina doll can move!" Charlene beamed and Carla, LC and Hunter tried to pull her to one side but her new audience wouldn't let her leave.

"How much?" one girl said.

"What?" Charlene asked.

"How much for the doll?" the girl asked again and Charlene looked at the girl perplexed.

"I'll give you $200 for her," said one girl and Edge and Nitro looked over to see what was going on.

"How about $300?" said another girl.

"What about $350?" said another.

"Oh my God," Edge said, "They've got a bidding war going on for Melina!"

"Baby!" Nitro said grabbing his hair.

"Hey she's mine!" Orton said angrily and Edge and Nitro pushed him back into the luggage carrier.

"$500!" said another girl and Melina couldn't believe her ears.

"$1 million dollars!" Hunter said and everybody stopped to look at him.

"What would you want with a doll?" a girl asked dismissively.

"It's not for me it's for . . . my Big Sister, hey sis!" Hunter called and Stephanie looked over at all the commotion.

"What is going on over there?" she said and wondered over with Charlotte in tow.

"Hunter what are you doing?" Stephanie asked.

"Whoa it's Stephanie McMahon!" one of the girls said to another.

"Carla go stand next to Charlotte!" Trish said and Carla obeyed trying to be subtle about it. Trish stood up tall on Carla's shoulder and called up to Lita who was sticking out of Charlotte's leather handbag trying to cool down.

"Lita!" Trish called up to her and Lita looked down at her sweltering in the heat from the bag as well as the weather, "Its Hunter!" Trish said, "That little boy is Hunter!"

"Okay I'm coming down," Lita said trying to wiggle out of Charlotte's handbag.

"What's going on over here?" asked Vince McMahon sticking his head between Stephanie and the crowd.

"Whoa it's Vince McMahon!" said Charlene's father to his wife who nodded impressed.

"Yes I am Vince McMahon but today I'm just like every one of you, except several times richer now will somebody tell me why there is so much interest in this Melina doll?" Vince asked.

"She can move!" a girl answered and Melina sneezed from all the dust she acquired when she fell to the floor.

"And she can talk!" another girl said.

"She can?" Vince asked and reached into his pocket for his cell-phone and pressed a number, "Eric? Why didn't you tell me the new Melina doll we were releasing was out already? It's not supposed to be out? Well I'm looking right at it . . . okay, okay I'll take care of it right now and by the way Eric YOU'RE FIRED! Have a Merry Christmas!" Vince said and put his cell-phone away and everyone looked at him stunned, "There seems to be some kind of confusion children, you see, this doll wasn't supposed to be released yet and somehow this one has been stolen from out of our offices. Therefore I am reclaiming it as stolen property and you can purchase it when it comes out in a few weeks from your local retail outlet,"

"What is he talking about?" Lita asked Trish.

"He's got Melina mixed up with some other doll," Trish answered, "Let's go," she said and she and Lita crept over towards Vince.

"I'm waiting," Vince said holding out his hand to Charlene who was crying not wanting to lose Melina again.

"But Mr. McMahon somebody stole this doll from me, I don't want to lose her again!" she pleaded.

"Well then you know exactly how I feel," Vince replied and he snatched Melina from out of her hands.

Hunter looked at Charlene who was crying on her Dad's leg and he scowled at Vince.

"You sonofabitch!" Hunter said and grabbed hold of Vince's hand and bit it.

"ARGHHH!" Vince screamed dropping Melina on the ground.

Suddenly all these hands started reaching for Melina and she moved out of the way, dodging each hand coming from the left and right.

"Lina!" Trish and Lita cried out and she caught sight of them.

"Guys!" she cried stretching out her hand to them and just as she did, two hands gently picked her up. Lita and Trish watched as a little girl in a wheelchair pulled up to the fountain. The girl smiled over at Charlene who was looking at her with the brightest eyes and the biggest smile.

"Cassidy?" Charlene said slowly letting go of her father.

"Hey CharlieCdiva," Cassidy said sweetly.

LC and Carla came over to her, "Cassie!" LC said and hugged her friend.

"Hey," Carla said to Cassidy's brother Brandon who was standing behind her.

"We meet at last," Brandon said to Carla.

"Yeah it's like a reunion over here," LC said holding onto her big sister's hand as she waved at Brandon and Cassidy with the other.

"Congratulations," Brandon said to Charlotte.

"Thanks," Charlotte said.

Lita recognized the young man standing behind Cassidy's wheelchair from Carlito's breakfast party and smiled in amazement realizing that everything over the past two weeks was starting to come together in the coolest most awesomest way.

"Here you go Charlene," Cassidy said handing Melina to her friend who took her gratefully and was about to make a run for it when her father stopped her.

"Now Charlene that doll doesn't belong to you, it belongs to Mr. McMahon," he said.

"But Daddy!" Charlene pleaded.

"Charlene I know it's not fair but you would be doing what that awful man did to you and that's not how I brought you up," her father continued.

"But Dad!" Charlene interrupted him trying to explain that Melina was real then she looked down and saw Lita and Trish pointing to Cassidy. She peered down at them and read Trish's lips.

"Give Melina back to Cassidy!" Trish said and Charlene looked up at Melina who was smiling at her.

"Do you believe in God?" Melina said and Charlene nodded, "Well put me on Cassidy's leg and tell her later we're all gonna go for a swim and she's coming too,"

Charlene looked uncertain about it and her father was getting impatient, "Charlene what are you waiting for?" he asked her.

Charlene looked at Melina, "Trust me," she said and Charlene put her on Cassidy's lap and Cassidy looked up at her for an explanation.

"Later we're all gonna go for a swim and you're coming too," she said and Cassidy frowned at her.

"Charlene that's not funny," Brandon snapped, "you know my sister can't walk let alone swim,"

"Don't you believe in miracles?" Carla asked him and he looked at her strangely.

"Charlene, pull me up," Cassidy said.

"What?" Brandon said in surprise and Charlene pulled his sister out of the wheelchair and she did a back-flip landing directly in front of her brother causing everyone to gasp in amazement.

"Ta-da!" she said and he grabbed her in a huge hug with tears coming down his face.

"I can't believe it!" he said ecstatically and everyone looked at each other astounded by what they had just saw.

Charlotte, LC, Charlene and Carla jumped up and down knowing that what they had seen wasn't as half as important to all the spectators as it was to Brandon who was currently showering his little sister with kisses.

"But how?" he said, "How are you walking the doctor's said that injury paralyzed you for life?"

"It was a miracle Brandy," Cassidy said, "Didn't you say a lady at a party told you you'd see me walk again?"

Brandon thought back to that rowdy party back in Florida a couple of weeks ago and realized that woman had prophesized to him. _I've got to find that woman_ he thought putting his sister down. Cassidy kissed Melina and was about to hand her back to the McMahons when Randy Orton came out of nowhere and snatched her away.

"Hey watch it!" Brandon said shielding his sister and Randy gave him a smirk and RKO'd him right in front of Cassidy.

"Brandon!" Cassidy yelled reaching over to her brother as Randy ran off.

"Tell me that wasn't Randy Orton?" Shane asked his sister.

"It was," Stephanie scowled watching the Legend Killer run like a coward.

Cassidy watched him too but from behind her wheelchair which she launched in his direction knocking him down from behind.

"Come on he's got Melina!" Nitro cried to Edge taking off after him with Cassidy, Charlene, Carla, LC and Hunter not far behind. Edge was about to join them when they saw two familiar dolls sitting on top of the luggage carrier looking down at him with a smile.

"Don't worry he won't get far," Trish said, "Now take me to my cabana boy," she said.

"At your service Madam," Edge replied taking them both down and walking towards the elevator.

Randy turned onto his back and saw all these kids coming after him. He quickly stood to his feet.

"Bring it on!" he said with an evil look in his eye.

"Randy please stop this insanity these are children!" Melina pleaded.

"They're not children they're little monsters that need to be put in their place!" Randy replied sinisterly.

Cassidy, LC, Charlene, Carla and Hunter encircled him.

"You're a bully Randy Orton," LC said angrily.

"Yeah and now we're gonna teach you a lesson," Charlene said pounding her fist into her hand.

"You can't get away from us!" Cassidy added.

"It's time to play The Game!" Hunter added and the girls looked over at him suspiciously and he shrugged, "What it's a great catch phrase!" he said.

LC hit Randy with a drop toe hold sending him back to the ground and Charlene grabbed his left leg pulling it back into a half Boston crab.

"Ow!" Randy moaned and he squeezed Melina causing her to scream.

"Melina!" Nitro cried running over to her.

"Okay LC finish him off!" Charlene said releasing Randy's leg which LC promptly took up and locked into the Ankle lock.

"ARGHHH!" Randy screamed in pain.

"Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!" they all chanted.

"Looks like we'll have to check out of this place," he said to Melina and he rolled through spinning LC into Nitro.

"LC!" Charlotte cried and stormed over to Randy and jumped onto his back and raked his eyes.

"ARGHHH!" Randy screamed again and stumbled towards the exit blindly crashing through the doors. As he rubbed his eyes the light of the sun told him he was outside and he smiled looking down at Melina thankful that the attack was finally over.

"We made it," he said to her but she wasn't looking at him, her eyes were on the person standing on Randy's left and as Randy looked up HBK's foot caught him straight in the mouth and he fell back onto the pavement unconscious.

"Oooh that's gotta hurt!" Shad and JTG said looking at the still body of the Legend Killer.

"Pick that up for me guys," said Shawn as he collected Melina from out of Randy's hand. Melina shielded her eyes from the sun and wasn't sure who was holding her now, the strange man in front of her had cornrows, a platinum grill, a huge platinum cross hanging down over his wife-beater, but there was something familiar about his eyes "Hey mama," and his voice.

"You've got to be kidding me," Melina said just then Cassidy, LC, Charlene and Hunter burst out of the hotel and saw Randy laid out and Cryme Tyme picking him up.

"Looks like RKO got KO'd," said LC.

"Damn straight," said JTG.

"By you two?" Cassidy asked.

"No," Shad replied as he flung Randy Orton over his shoulder and moved out from in front of HBK. LC, Charlene and Cassidy looked up at the thugged out white boy now holding Melina not recognizing him at all.

"Should we attack him?" Charlene asked LC.

"Are you crazy?" Hunter said, "That's my dogg!"

"Whassup Hunter!" HBK said, "Come over here and give your boy a hug!"

Hunter jumped up on HBK and the girls smiled thinking that Hunter had found his real family, they didn't know how wrong they were.

"I should have known you'd find yourself surrounded by a bunch of pretty girls," Shawn said.

"Well you know how I do, wanna go for a ride?" Hunter said giggling the keys to Vince McMahon's Hummer limousine and Shawn laughed thinking how much Vince was gonna pay for not letting them come to the pre-Christmas party.

"Not yet bruh, we got some serious bidness to take care of first," Shawn said looking at Randy Orton.

"Where do you want this playa?" Shad asked HBK.

"Follow me boys," Shawn said taking Hunter back into the hotel with LC, Charlene and Cassidy following him excitedly.

Carla had run to get Dan who quickly ran over to his wife to make sure she was alright and she assured him she was fine.

"She was so brave," Carla said and Charlotte smiled at her fondly.

Dan looked at them both seeing the same chemistry he noticed on the flight to Jamaica.

"Let's go find Edge," he said to his wife, "I think there's something very important we have to talk about,"

Charlotte nodded offering her hand to Carla who gladly accepted it.

"What about LC?" she said looking back at her little sister.

Carla smiled as LC skipped after Hunter and HBK with Charlene and Cassidy in tow, "Don't worry she's in good hands," she said.

Nitro's eyes widened as Cryme Tyme came towards him with a thugged out white boy leading the way. The unidentified male handed him Melina but his unmistakable smile told him immediately who it was.

"Thank you Shawn," he said looking at Melina relieved.

"I told you I'd think of something, luckily that something was to trust in God and He came through like always," Shawn said holding onto his cross.

"_Shawn?_" Cassidy, LC and Charlene said to each other thinking the man in front of them couldn't possibly be The Heartbreak Kid.

"Charlene!" called Charlene's father running over to her.

"Cassie!" called Brandon coming over to his sister.

"Uh oh," Hunter said.

"Come on move it!" LC said ushering HBK into the elevator and Cassidy and Charlene jumped in with her fast.

"What are you doing?" Nitro asked.

"You think our families are gonna let us come to the pre-Christmas party after all this?" LC said hiding behind Shad.

"Baby girl's got a point," Hunter said.

_He called me baby girl_ LC mused dreamily then she knocked the thought out of her head, _get it together LC!_ she admonished herself again.

"Ain't this kidnapping?" Shawn asked worriedly and Shad and JTG laughed.

"Man Shawn how you gonna get your friends outta trouble when you're always the one getting in trouble?" Shad said and JTG nodded.

"Just let me handle this alright?" Shawn replied, "Come on girls out, this is no time to be playing games," he said to Charlene, LC and Cassidy.

"Excuse me are you this boy's father?" Vince asked running up to Shawn before the elevator closed and Hunter stuck his tongue out at him.

"Move elevator move!" Shawn shouted and Vince frowned thinking how familiar that voice sounded as the elevator made its way to the penthouse floor.

"Nah," Vince said shaking his head at the idea that it could be HBK and the fact that Randy was knocked out over Shad from Cryme Tyme's shoulder totally escaped him.

"Stephanie get up there and keep an eye on that boy," he said and Brandon and Charlene's father followed her, "I've got some thinking to do," Vince said motioning to his son Shane, that thinking was mostly making sure that thugged out white boy didn't get in the way of his huge plans for the future star of the WWE Raymond the Mysterious, whoever he was.


	11. A Rude Awakening

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Eleven – A Rude Awakening

Edge's hotel room:

Lita was flexing her toes after Edge pulled off her boots.

"Man that feels good," she said closing her eyes blissfully.

Edge put them on the bedside table and shook his head.

"I can't believe you've been wearing those for two weeks," Edge said pulling his hair back.

"Believe it, smell my feet," she said holding up her leg and Edge recoiled.

"Um no thank you," Edge said.

"What? It's no different from what they're doing," Lita said pointing back to Carlito and Trish. Carlito was reading the newspaper while Trish was asleep in his hair.

"Let them do their thing I'll wait until you're fully restored before we get cozy," Edge said then he remembered what Nitro told him he'd seen at Randy's house. "I cannot believe Orton,"

"We'll deal with that later," Lita assured him "what did you do while I was missing?" she asked sitting on Edge's leg.

"What do you mean I spent the whole two weeks looking for you," Edge answered a little surprised by her question.

"That can't be all you did, you must have slept at some point," Lita asked enquiringly rubbing the denim of his Levi's feeling the details of the fabric under her fingertips.

"Yeah sure," Edge answered appreciating the tingling feeling her little hands were causing across his leg.

"Who with?" Lita asked pinching the material.

"Lita!" Edge said in shock.

"Was it Maria?" she continued.

"Will you knock it off?" Edge said.

"Candice Michelle?" Lita asked playfully.

"When you get back to normal I'm gonna wrestle you to the ground," Edge said.

"You promise?" Lita replied.

"Here have a mint," Edge said flicking a pillow mint at her which knocked her off his leg.

"Hmmm chocolate!" Lita said unwrapping it. Edge watched her get chocolate all over her face and rolled his eyes at how messy his girlfriend ate.

"Actually now that you mention it I did have an argument with HBK," he said.

"Yeah what about?" Lita asked not really paying attention.

"Well you, about how I should have defended you against Orton's abuse," Edge explained.

"What did you say?" Lita asked him sitting cross-legged thoroughly enjoying the chocolate mint.

"I said it was Orton and not to expect anything but crap to come out of his mouth," Edge replied.

"How true," Lita said nodding.

"So you think I was right?" Edge asked hopefully.

"Edge when it comes to us meaning Trish, Melina and I it's not about what's right it's about what God wants. If you hadn't proposed to me, Randy wouldn't have said what he said, Shawn wouldn't have stuck his fork in Randy's hand pinning him to the table causing Randy to sell his soul to the Devil for protection against Shawn and Hunter and cause us to be turned into dolls," Lita said and Edge furrowed his brow.

"You're point being?" Edge asked.

"Well that unfortunate incident also made it possible for Trish to save a little girl's life, me to give a woman hope for a whole family and Melina to give a girl back the full use of her legs," Lita explained.

"So what are you saying?" Edge asked still confused.

"Romans 8:28," Carlito said.

"All things work together for good to those who love God, to those who are the called according to his purpose?" Edge replied.

"You know that?" Lita asked surprised.

"Yeah I guess I also did a little more reading while you were missing too," Edge smiled bashfully, "So when can you girls go back to normal?" he asked really wanting to kiss Lita's chocolate covered face.

"As soon as Melina gets here," Lita said thinking the same thing.

"Hey Edge open up its Nitro," came a voice from outside the door.

"Which should be any second now," Lita said whimsically as Edge flew over to open the door.

"Whoa!" he said as he was almost barreled over by Nitro, a thugged out Shawn Michaels, Cryme Tyme and a bunch of little kids.

"Quick close the door!" LC said to Cassidy after everyone was in.

"Phew!" Cassidy said, "I'm glad I don't need my wheelchair anymore, I wouldn't be able to run so fast if I did,"

"I don't know Cassie you could ride that thing faster than most people can drive," LC said.

"You'd think I'd be used to running from my father by now but I can't even catch my breath," Charlene said.

"¿Cuáles son todos lo que usted puebla hacer adentro aquí?/What are all you people doing in here?" Carlito asked looking up from his newspaper at the unfamiliar girls.

Cassidy almost screamed, "Carlito!" she said instead.

"Ése es mi nombre no lo usa hacia fuera/ That's my name don't wear it out," Carlito quipped.

"Man all we have to do is see John Cena and this will officially have been the best holiday ever!" Charlene said and LC turned her nose up.

"Don't spoil it Charlie," she said not keen on John Cena at all.

"Okay we gotta do this fast before their parents come in here," Shawn said.

"What is this a babysitting agency?" Carlito asked indignantly folding up his newspaper.

"¿Está el ese dormir de Trish en su pelo?/ Is that Trish sleeping in your hair?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah wake her up we've got work to do," Lita said.

"No!" Carlito yelled firmly and everyone looked at him surprised.

"That'll wake her up," Edge said putting his finger in his ear.

"Come on we don't have much time!" Shawn said.

"Who the Hell are you?" Edge asked looking the newest member of Cryme Tyme up and down.

"Not now Edge," Shawn replied and Lita burst out laughing recognizing the voice. Shawn looked over the bed recognizing the laugh and he saw Lita holding her stomach rolling on the bed, he also noticed the chocolate on her face, "Gees Edge at least Randy made Melina take a shower," he said scrunching up his nose with distaste.

"Ooh la la Shawn likes his women clean!" Shad teased him.

"But he likes to ride dirty!" JTG added and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Guys you don't have to be here, we put Randy in my room you can go now," Shawn said to Cryme Tyme.

"Oh no HBK something tells me I need to be in this room," Shad said.

"Why all we're gonna do is pray?" Shawn asked.

"Sounds good to me!" said JTG.

"Yeah we're down with the Lord," Shad said.

"And you've got the king-size cross to prove it," Edge said sarcastically.

"Okay enough talk, Carlito wake up Trish," Lita said and Shad and JTG looked at each other.

"Did that doll just say something?" JTG asked Shad.

"She sure did!" Shad replied anxiously.

"She's not a doll, that's Lita," Shawn answered.

"What!" Cryme Tyme said at the same time.

"Oh that reminds me," Hunter said coming from behind Shawn to address Lita, "How come you protect his bony ass with the spirit of your anointing and I get turned into an 11 year-old kid?" he asked indignantly.

"Hunter?" Edge asked leaning closely to the blond-haired kid in front of him.

"Not now Edge," Hunter dismissed him.

"I didn't cover Shawn," Lita said defensively.

"The demon ran away from him!" Nitro said.

"Oh that," Lita said recollecting, "when he was possessed I broke the yoke around his neck and anointed him with oil and released the spirit of the Anointing in his life – permanently,"

The room when silent; with the exception of Melina, Nitro and Carlito, no-one understood what Lita had just said.

"You know, we really should be going," JTG said moving towards the door, "Shawn you're kind of party is not our kind of party,"

"Yeah your kind of party is scary as Hell!" Shad said moving away from Shawn with his partner in cryme.

"Guys come back," Lita said to Cryme Tyme.

"The doll is talking to us man!" JTG said to Shad.

"Well this is the Caribbean, these guys probably did voodoo on her!" Shad said getting nervous.

"Hey there's more to the Caribbean than voodoo cholo," Carlito retorted offended by Shad's comments.

"Who you calling cholo culo?" Shad responded and Carlito almost jumped him when Shawn stepped in.

"Hey easy on the black on Hispanic black crime guys, it's like I always say why fight if you're not getting paid for it?" he said and Shad and Carlito nodded thinking HBK had a point. "Shad I told you it's not a doll it's Lita," Shawn said, "Go talk to her,"

"It's not cool to be afraid man," Shad said to JTG who nodded nervously and they both knelt down for a closer look at Lita.

"Estoy apesadumbrado si ofendí su cultura/ I'm sorry if I offended your culture," Shad said to Carlito.

"Hey usted batió el infierno fuera de la Spirit Squad, ninguna apología necesaria/ Hey you beat the Hell out of the Spirit Squad, no apology necessary," Carlito replied.

"¡Bastantes con el español/Enough with the Spanish!" Lita said waving at Cryme Tyme to get their attention. "Allow me to introduce myself I am Lita aka the Anointed Amy, that is Melina the Miraculous on Nitro's shoulder and up there in Carlito's afro is The Truth: Trish Stratus. We are the angelic trio known as ATM: Authority to Minister, our job is to bring souls to Christ and protect His children from evil, an evil that nearly destroyed the lives of three girls two of which are standing beside you and the evil that turned us into dolls and Hunter into a little boy. I can see by your crosses that you are men of faith and you believe in God, well believe me when I say that God thanks you for your work in helping us get Melina back here where she belongs,"

JTG stroked his chin and looked over at Shad who was mulling over everything the Anointed one said.

"What do you think? Is this for real?" Shad asked his team mate.

"Well the Bible says faith is the substance of things not yet seen, I'm willing to take a leap of faith," JTG answered and Shad nodded in agreement.

"So what do you do exactly?" Shad asked Lita.

"I anoint and cast out demons," Lita replied.

"And what do you do?" JTG asked Melina.

"I perform miracles of healing," Melina answered.

"And what does she do?" Shad nodded towards Trish.

"¡Ella está intentando dormir/She is trying to sleep!" Carlito yelled.

"Okay that's it, come on Mel," Lita said to Melina and they both ran up to Carlito, climbed up to his shoulders and jumped into his hair.

"No must sleep, so comfortable up here," Trish said as her compatriots tried to wake her up.

"Trish wake up we gotta pray now," Lita said.

"What for?" Trish said with both eyes still shut.

"So we can get break the spell and get back to our normal sizes," Melina said.

"That's not how it works," Trish said with her eyes still closed.

"What?" Lita asked confused, "But it's a spell we can pray against it," she reasoned.

"It's like my baby said Romans 8:28, all things work for good to those who love God and are called to His purpose. This spell has consequences outside of us and it can't be broken until our work is done," Trish explained.

Melina and Lita looked at each other understanding what Trish meant but their boyfriends didn't look so sure of what was going on.

"So I can't kiss you?" Edge asked Lita with a yearning.

"Why would you want to the girl doesn't even know how to wash her face," Hunter said noticing all the chocolate on Lita's face and Shawn shoved him into the corner where he landed on LC, Charlene and Cassidy i.e. right where he wanted to be.

Suddenly someone pounded on the door.

"Hunter you in there?" came the voice of Stephanie McMahon.

"You can break the spell over him though Lita," Trish said falling back into her boyfriend's hair.

"No not yet!" Hunter pleaded, "Stephanie's treating me like a kid I don't wanna hang with her right now,"

"That's because you _are_ a kid, let Lita change you back and she won't treat you like one anymore," Nitro said.

"Okay can we get off this subject?" Hunter said stubbornly.

"So if you don't wanna hang with Stephanie who do you wanna hang with?" Shawn asked and Hunter looked over at LC who smiled shyly at him and Shawn hit his head, "That is so wrong," he said.

"Look the Bible says when you're a child you act as a child acts and when you're a man you put away childish things. My reflection says I am a child so excuse me if I hang out with my people," Hunter said putting his arm around LC who was still stunned over the news that it was the actual Triple H that she was sitting next to.

"Hunter-" Shawn started.

"Read the Bible Shawn, it's in there!" Hunter said firmly.

"Should I open the door?" Nitro asked.

"Yeah well it's not like we can do anything right now anyway, move over Mel," Lita said finding space in Carlito's hair next to Melina's legs.

"Hey get your own soft patch," Melina complained patting down Carlito's hair before resting her head on it.

"So you're just gonna go to sleep?" Edge asked incredulous as his girlfriend stretched out.

"Hey it's been a long two weeks give them a break," Carlito said.

"I cannot believe you Lita," Edge said unimpressed by his girlfriend's behavior.

"You got a better idea?" Carlito asked.

"As a matter of fact I do," Edge replied and jumped up off the bed and left the room to find Charlotte and Dan while Stephanie, Brandon and Charlene's father came inside.

"Where's my hus – I mean Hunter Shawn?" Stephanie asked HBK who Shawn pointed to the television where Hunter was watching cartoons with LC, Charlene and Cassidy.

"How come he's still like that?" she asked him.

"I suggest you take it up with him," Shawn responded.

"Excuse me has anyone seen Shawn Michaels?" said Brandon.

"Whassup playa," Shawn said getting a kick out of the way people couldn't tell it was him dressed up like a member of Cryme Tyme as Brandon came over to HBK a little intimidated by his new look.

"Where's your girlfriend?" He asked and Shawn frowned.

"Girlfriend?" he asked not understanding what Brandon meant.

"You know that woman you were at Carlito's breakfast party with?" Brandon said.

"He means Lita," Cryme Tyme answered and Shawn shot them each a dark look.

"That was Lita?" Brandon said surprised, "Man she looked so different, I had no idea you two were together,"

"She's not what she seems on TV – I mean we're not together I'm married!" Shawn explained.

"Yeah he was ridin' dirty!" JTG said teasingly and HBK switched on him.

"That's enough!" he said and JTG jumped back.

"Be careful he scares demons man," Shad warned JTG.

"I can see why," JTG replied.

"I'm sorry my mistake, you just looked like a couple", Brandon said.

"Well we're not!" Shawn snapped.

"Yet!" Cryme Tyme said.

"Shut up!" Shawn barked at them.

"Hey cholos either keep it down or get out!" Carlito snapped pointing to the door.

"Okay I 'm sorry, do you know where she is?" Brandon asked and Shawn looked over at Carlito whose face said "Don't even think about it."

"She's asleep she's had a long two weeks," HBK answered and Brandon nodded.

"Could you could get a message to her for me?" Brandon asked.

"Sure what?" Shawn asked.

"Tell her Brandon said thank you for making me believe in God again, she told me I'd be around to see my sister walk again and she was right, God bless her she was right," Brandon said and Shawn smiled brightly.

"I'd be happy to pass that message along," he said sincerely.

"Thanks Shawn, love your cornrows by the way," Brandon said.

"They itch like Hell," Shawn said itching his hair and Shad slapped his hands away.

"You wanna look good for the party don't you?" Shad said.

"Hey I'm HBK I always look good," Shawn replied showing off his platinum grill that spelt out 'Showstoppa'.

"Shawn please you're making me wanna throw up over here," Hunter yelled.

"I wish you could always stay small," LC said to him hitting his shoulder playfully, "you're fun to hang around with," then she stopped herself, _did I just say that out loud?_ she thought.

"Be careful what you wish for LC, you just might get it," he replied flirtatiously and was about to kiss her when Stephanie pulled him up by his hair.

"Okay Lil' Romeo let's go," she said while LC tried to catch her breath nearly passing out on account of the fact that she nearly kissed The Game.

"You too Charlene," Charlene's father said to his daughter who turned her lip up agitatedly.

"Come on Cassidy, we're gonna head down to the beach and go for a swim just like you wanted," Brandon said excitedly.

"You're going to the beach?" Hunter asked swinging from his hair.

"Yeah Montego Bay," Brandon replied.

"I've got an idea why don't we all go together?" Hunter said, "We can go in my Big Sister's Hummer limousine!"

Everyone gasped.

"That's your Hummer limousine outside?" Cassidy gushed.

"I told you my Big Sister's loaded, whad'ya say we all ride down to Montego Bay in style?" Hunter suggested and the idea went over very well with all the room occupants.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea Hunter," Stephanie said wary of what her father would do if anything bad happened to his latest toy.

"What's the matter Steph? Afraid something bad's gonna happen to your Daddy's pride and joy?" Shawn teased her and she snarled at him.

"You're not even supposed to be here," she snapped back.

"Nothing can keep us apart, not even your crazy insane father," Shawn said hi-fiving Hunter.

"I bet I can!" Stephanie snapped not liking Shawn's brash new attitude, at least not when it made her look bad.

"Why don't you want Hunter to be with his real family?" asked LC in the cutest way possible and everybody looked at Stephanie like she was the bad guy.

"Alright!" she said releasing Hunter who fell on LC.

"Sorry," he said and LC started to tackle him, her wrestling instincts taking over her romantic instincts at the slightest hint of contact.

"What's with all the aggression?" Brandon asked Cassidy as LC tried to apply a Hammer Lock.

"What do you think?" she said to her brother and Charlene giggled knowing that Triple H was one of LC's favorite wrestlers and it would be a cold day in Hell before she let the opportunity to wrestle him pass her by.

_She really is competitive with boys_ Stephanie thought to herself a pang of jealousy taking her by surprise.

"Can I go too Daddy?" Charlene said to her father.

"Sure but I'm coming with, I'm not leaving you alone with these degenerates," he said looking over at all the WWE Superstars.

Hunter looked over at Shawn who nodded that he was thinking the same thing.

"Your father's going down Charlene," Hunter said and Charlene shrugged.

"Just as long as I'm there when it happens," she said getting up with everyone else.

"Aren't you coming Carlito?" Shawn asked the Puerto Rican but he wasn't there, "Hey where'd he go?"

Shawn crawled over to the other side of the bed and saw Carlito on the floor with Lita, Trish and a full size Melina.

"Melina!" Nitro called out.

"I guess my task is complete!" she said gleefully.

"One down," Shawn said as Nitro ran over to hug his girlfriend then he saw Hunter in a pinning predicament with LC and snatched him off her and put him up on his shoulders, "Three to go,"

"Let's go Lita," LC said coming over to get her.

"Just a sec," Lita replied and she jumped up on the drawer handle of the bedside table and pulled herself up onto it and went to grab her boots.

"Oh no you don't!" Carlito said snatching the boots and walking out of the room before Lita could even say anything."What is she doing, she's had those things on for two weeks?" Carlito asked Trish who had climbed back up into her boyfriend's afro.

"Honey you will never understand the relationship between a girl and her shoes," Trish replied and went back to sleep as her boyfriend headed out of the room and over to the elevator with his girlfriend sleeping quietly inside his hair.

"Hey LC where are you taking me?" Lita said noticing that they weren't heading towards the door with everyone else.

"To the bathroom to wash your face," LC replied opening the bathroom door and dampening a face cloth. She put Lita on the side of the sink, "Now hold still," she said edging the cloth towards Lita's messy face.

Suddenly there was a loud smashing sound that sent everyone flying back into the room. Running up to the bathroom door Melina, Nitro, Shawn and Hunter and Cryme Tyme saw a broken sink with a full sized Lita sitting on top of it.

"It really is you!" Shad said amazed that the little doll was now a life sized Lita.

"In the flesh, I guess my task is complete too," she said as they helped her up.

"I think you need to lay off the chocolate," Hunter said looking at the broken sink.

"Nah Shawn likes his women big!" JTG teased HBK who had just about had enough of Cryme Tyme's taunts and chased JTG out of the hotel room. Unfortunately Shawn forgot that he had Hunter on his shoulder's and The Game hit his head on the door frame on the way out and fell to the ground.

"Shawn you idiot!" he yelled as HBK chased JTG all the way down the lobby, suddenly Hunter felt this uncontrollable urge to cry and he started balling hysterically.

"Baby what's the matter?" Stephanie said coming back into the room and kneeling down to him.

"I hit my head!" Hunter sobbed.

"Aw poor baby, come here," Stephanie said about to pick him up when LC came over taking her by surprise.

"Knock it off!" she said and slapped Hunter around the face, "I've taken worse bumps than that just getting out of bed! What kind of a Cerebral Assassin are you?" she said with hositlity, "Now lets run him down and kick his ass!"

"LC!" Stephanie said surprised by her aggression picking Hunter up.

"Put me down!" Hunter insisted wriggling free and landing on his feet, he looked straight over at LC and extended his hand, "My dear you know me better than I know myself, would you care to join me in an HBK ass-kicking contest?" he asked courteously.

LC bowed toward him, "It would be my honor," she replied and Hunter lead her out of the room then looked back up at Stephanie, "I'll see you in the Hummer," he said disdainfully and ran after Shawn with LC by his side.

Stephanie turned to look at Lita, "What just happened?" she asked her.

"I think you just lost your husband to a seven year-old girl," Lita replied.

A cunning smile suddenly came over Stephanie's face, "Well two can play at that game," she said and walked out of the room smiling to herself.

Melina and Nitro looked at Lita, "What did you say that for?" Nitro asked.

"Have someone pat your head like a dog and see if you like it!" Lita retaliated and Melina shook her head thinking that being around children was turning everyone crazy. _Speaking of, I wonder how Randy's doing? _she said her thoughts turning to the Legend Killer as Nitro stuck his tongue out at Lita who started making funny faces at him.


	12. Close Encounters

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Twelve – Close Encounters

HBK's hotel room:

Randy started to come around slowly his jaw hurt and he didn't know why. He sat up on the big soft bed in a huge penthouse suite and tried to wake himself up properly. He touched his jaw and it all came flooding back to him. A small sized Triple H had given him a Huracanrana and a thugged out HBK had kicked him square in the mouth, something that the demon had assured him wouldn't happen. _That lying sonofabitch_ Randy cursed straightening his jaw.

"What did you call me?" came a familiarly haunting voice. Randy gasped and froze on the bed refusing to look around to put a face to a voice.

"Turn around Randy, I won't bite," said the voice and Randy started to panic.

"It seems the only thing I have to be afraid of is you," he said thinking about the chaos he'd caused in the past 24 hours. "Everything you told me is a lie and I guess that's because you really are the father of lies!" he yelled but didn't hear anything in response and he turned and saw nobody there. He breathed a little easier and looked to his bedside and there he saw a Bible which was opened to the Book of 2 Timothy.

"For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of power and love and of a sound mind," he read.

_But I am afraid, God has given me the spirit of fear_ Randy said to himself.

"No I haven't Randy, you let the Devil tell you that," said a warm voice and Randy looked around.

"God?" he asked cautiously and he felt something on his shoulders. It was a huge white cloth with two royal blue stripes and tassels at the ends; it was very familiar he knew he'd been wrapped up in it before.

"God?" Randy called again.

"I am here Randy and I will never leave you," the voice replied.

"Even after everything I've done?" Randy asked suspiciously.

"Especially after everything you've done," the voice replied.

"I made a mistake," Randy said, "I don't want the Devil to have my soul,"

"Then confess Randy, repent of your sins," the voice answered back.

"Why can't you just take my word for it?" Randy replied.

"Why can't you take _my_ word for it?" the voice replied, "Randy how am I supposed to take you at your word if you won't live by mine?"

Randy lowered his head and nodded slowly closing his eyes, "Okay," he said, "I confess that I Randy Orton am a sinner, I hurt good people and I took what wasn't mine to take. I am truly sorry Lord, please forgive me,"

"You think God is going to believe that you're sorry for all you've done!" said the mysterious man all of a sudden appearing out of nowhere and Randy's eyes snapped back open.

"It was you!" Randy said pointing to the man, "You led me astray!"

The man laughed, "I was only giving you what you wanted, what you still want: to know that you're alright and everything's just fine. Trust me it is, you've got nothing to be afraid of,"

Randy shook his head as the man came closer, "No you get away from me!" he cried and leapt off the bed. The demon looked at him darkly his preternatural spirit manifesting before Randy's very eyes.

"You don't leave the Prince of Darkness that easily," the demon said and suddenly Randy began to sweat and he started to take off the Tallit but something was telling him not to. _It's for your own protection, it's protected you before _the Holy Spirit told him and he pulled it around him even tighter as beads of sweat started to drop from his face. He started to think back to the last time he saw a Tallit, it was wrapped up around Melina and Lita before he and the demon abducted them from Carlito's house. The demon had cursed it because it was so powerful and he surely wanted to get rid of this one too but Randy wasn't about to let that happen.

"I want my soul back and I always get what I want!" Randy said to the demon who snarled at him.

"Very well," the demon said and suddenly Randy Orton burst into flames.

"ARGHHH!" he screamed as he saw his burning reflection in the full length mirror by the wardrobe. _I'm on fire!_ He thought to himself and sank to the floor believing that he was literally in Hell. He pulled the Tallit over his head.

"I'm sorry Father please forgive me!" he cried out.

Then he remembered when the demon had possessed Shawn and Hunter telling him that his ankle, arm and neck were broken:_ it was a trick _Randy realized;_ this whole thing isn't happening, I'm not on fire_ Randy thought to himself and he realized that it was the spirit of fear that the Devil was using to convince him he was on fire. Even his burning reflection was telling him that his skin was fatally charred and that he would soon be a dead heap on the hotel room floor but the reality was that he was standing in the middle of the room still alive and looking good. He could feel the texture of the Tallit fabric beneath his fingers and knew exactly what the demon had tried to do.

"You thought you could play that old trick on me again?" Randy said coming towards the demon who was impressed by Randy's steadfastness, "Well I learned that I don't have to be afraid of anything including you!"

The demon grunted with dissatisfaction, despite his efforts the Tallit had extinguished the flames and protected Randy from burning in Hell and saved his soul from the Devil. "Very good Randy, see you next time," he said, "and believe me there will be a next time," and with that the demon disappeared leaving Randy alone wrapped in a prayer cloth looking at the door wondering what he should do. He went to turn the knob and leave the room then he let it go thinking it wasn't safe for him to go out there and he certainly had no business going anywhere near a party. Randy had to be honest with himself and the truth was he was in no condition to leave and pretend that the last two weeks didn't happen but at the same time he had to do something to show God he was truly sorry, then he turned back and found the solution to his problem. There was a closet at the back of the room big enough for him to fit inside. Face down on his hands and knees he prayed there for hours and this time God heard every word.

In the hotel restaurant outside:

Edge was eating a tomato and mozzarella salad with Carla, Charlotte and Dan who were amazed that he could stay so muscular while not eating much at all.

"I guess you don't need to eat to stay buff do you?" asked Dan as Charlotte smiled amused, Carla's curious face catching her eye every few seconds.

Edge had run into them in the lobby and decided to invite them to lunch to get them all together so he could open a dialog about Carla with them in a comfortable setting.

"I actually have a big appetite it's just that with all that's been going on I really haven't had a desire to eat," Edge explained to the newlyweds.

"I hear that," Carla said to herself thinking about the only time she ever really felt like eating and that was when she was sharing a pizza with Trish Stratus back at the kidnapper's house. Charlotte looked over at her small hands wondering when was the last time anyone had ever held them or giving her something to hold onto, something to have faith in apart from Edge who was virtually a stranger. He had told Charlotte everything Carla had been through and it was a miracle that she was even alive. Dan was almost sick to his stomach at the thought that a little girl had to endure so much horror but there was the more pressing question of what happens to Carla now. Edge, Charlotte and Dan all had the same idea it was just a matter of who was going to be the first to lay their cards on the buffet table.

"Hey man what's going on?" said the merry voice of Shelton Benjamin who was passing by and recognized Charlotte from the lobby.

"Shelton this is Charlotte, Dan and Carla," Edge said introducing everyone around the table to the multiple time IC Champ.

"He's the best wrestler on RAW," Carla said and Shelton raised his eyebrow flattered.

"Why thank you Carla can I shake your hand?" Shelton asked and Carla reached out and he shook it, it was warm and genuine just like his smile.

"Nice to meet you Shelton," she said warmly.

"No nice to meet you, I saw what went down with you and Orton in the lobby, your Mom is the shizzle – I mean, she's cool!" Shelton said palatably but impressed with Charlotte's tough actions against Randy Orton.

Carla looked down at the table before correcting him, " Shelton she's not my Mom," she said and Shelton looked at her surprised.

"This isn't your Mom?" he asked pointing to Charlotte in disbelief and Carla shook her head, "But she's been holding your hand and carrying you around all day, every time I see you your smiling at each other, you guys have gotta be the happiest family in this whole hotel!" Shelton said enthusiastically.

"We're not related," Dan said regretfully.

"We're not a real family," Charlotte added sadly.

"Well there are ways to change that," Shelton said with a smile that spoke a thousand words and Dan and Charlotte looked at him suspiciously as he walked away. They turned and looked back at Edge who was nodding in agreement with what Shelton said, then there was Carla who looked like she just saw a rainbow but instead of a pot of gold there was a whole family at the end of it. Charlotte and Dan looked at each other: the decision had been made, not by law but by the tears in each other's eyes and the big smile on Carla's face as she looked over at them.

"Can I?" she asked Edge who smiled back at her.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," he said to her and she slipped out of her chair and ran over to Charlotte and Dan who hugged her lovingly. Edge felt tears sting the back of his eyes as they embraced showing a desperate love that needed to be expressed. He looked to the sky amazed that 24 hours ago these three people were strangers and with the help of three incredible women they were the answer to each other's prayers. His only regret was that Lita wasn't there to experience the birth of a new family as well. _I really wish you could have seen this Li _he thought and just as he said that the Christmas tree outside the restaurant entrance came crashing down and out of it fell a full grown Trish Stratus dressed in a Santa girl outfit.

"What was that?" one of the customer's asked as Trish tried to gather her wits but that was very difficult when you were wearing red felt and Lita's black leather army boots.

"Merry Christmas everyone!" she announced and everyone raised their glasses to her saying "Merry Christmas!" in return.

"Nice outfit," said Edge coming over to her, "I especially like the boots," he said knowing they were Lita's.

"Well you should thank you girlfriend she dressed me up like this," Trish said indignantly.

"Come on Trish don't lose your Christmas spirit," Edge said jingling the bell on Trish's Christmas hat, "your job is to spread Christmas cheer,"

"My job is to keep it real not dress up like some school play reject," she said fidgeting with her big black belt.

"Ho-ho-ho!" Lita said coming up behind her and slapping her on the butt.

"Li honey you shouldn't talk about yourself like that," Trish responded.

"You like the outfit?" Lita asked Edge wrapping her arms around him, "Carlito kept on begging me to take off my boots so I put them on Trish and he kinda liked the way they looked and so he said,"

"Who wears big black boots this time of year?" Trish repeated mocking her boyfriend, "And guess who does? I do, little Miss Trish Strata-Claus,"

"He hung her on the Christmas tree like an ornament and then – crash!" Lita said demonstrating a building crashing down with her hands, "Does God have a sense of humor or what?".

"Those boots do have one benefit Trish when you kick Carlito's ass it will really hurt," Edge quipped.

"I'm guessing you're talking from experience," Trish replied looking over at Li whose attention was suddenly drawn to a picture that could have come off of any Christmas card, "Wow," Trish said coming forward for a closer look. Charlotte, Dan and Carla were sitting around the table eating Caribbean cuisine like a real family on holiday and it suddenly hit Trish: they _were_ a real family. She smiled brightly and wrapped her arm around Lita who was crying overcome with joy at seeing the completion of both their tasks and it was a beautiful sight to behold.

"It all came together Trish," she said.

"Yep the Lord works in mysterious ways," Trish said, "speaking of mysterious," she said changing the subject, "you'll never guess what Vince has in store for you,"

"Way-to-ruin the moment Trish," Edge said.

"Since when is the truth discreet? Vince can't see Lita here she's banned from the party remember?" Trish replied.

Lita frowned, "But he doesn't know I'm here," she said.

"Exactly," Trish answered waving Edge over, "and to keep it that way I say we leave the new family alone and let them get to know each other while we make a run for the beach,"

"Okay but do we have to run? My feet are killing me," Lita asked and Edge gasped.

"Oh no!" he said and hid Lita behind him and pulled Trish closer and pasted on a plastic smile as Vince and Shane came over to them.

"Trish what are you even doing here, you're supposed to be retired," Shane said abruptly.

"I'm retired not in a retiring home," Trish replied, "there are some nice ones in Toronto if you're looking Vince," she said whimsically.

"Retire are you nuts? I just found the next big thing in the WWE!" Vince replied excitedly.

"Oh yeah?" Edge asked, "Who?"

"This little blond haired kid, kind of looks like Triple H would if he was a child," Vince replied and Lita suppressed a chuckle which was a little too loud for Edge's liking.

"Now would be a good time to use those boots," he whispered to Trish.

"What was that?" Shane asked.

"Nothing, well if we see a blond haired kid that kind of looks like Hunter we'll let you know," Edge said.

"No we won't," Trish said and Edge looked at her implying that she go along with his lie, "I can't lie Edge I'm ordained by God to tell the truth,"

Shane and Vince looked at her strangely, "Anyway he's not as destitute as Stephanie thought he was, his guardian showed up today," Vince explained.

"His guardian?" Edge asked and Lita slapped her hand over her head thinking Vince was the stupidest man on Earth.

"Yeah this white boy gangsta wannabe," Vince said.

"That look is so John Cena before 'The Marine'" Shane said unimpressed, "It's no wonder the Big Sister agency took him under their wing,"

Trish stared at the two McMahons in total disbelief, "You two have got to be the dumbest billionaires on the planet," she said and they froze in surprise at her blunt words.

"Is that so?" Vince said offended.

"Oh it's so," Trish replied waving at Charlotte and Dan who recognized her.

"Who is that woman hiding behind Edge?" Dan asked and Charlotte narrowed her gaze.

"Oh that's who my doll's made after," Charlotte said looking into her leather handbag but not seeing anything there. She covered her mouth alarmed, "Oh no I must have lost her in the skirmish with Orton, I better go back inside and see if I can find her or LC will kill me," she said getting up and Carla took her hand and Dan followed holding her other one.

"Why don't you get that Diva's autograph first, LC would love that," Dan said.

"She sure would," Charlotte agreed and walked towards Trish and Edge.

Carlito nearly dropped the apple he was biting as he was talking with Shelton who looked over to see what had the cool one so concerned.

"Move!" Carlito commanded as the two ran over before Charlotte could ruin the subterfuge.

"Hey Edge you introduced Shelton to your new friends, what about me?" Carlito said animatedly.

"Sure hey Charlotte, Dan meet Carlito," Edge said.

"Hi," Dan and Charlotte said and Carlito pulled Charlotte into a hug moving her away from Edge and Trish.

"Sorry I was bowled over by your beauty," Carlito said and Dan gestured to himself.

"What about me? I'm pretty hot," he said and Trish pinched his chin.

"You sure are," she said flirtatiously and Carlito and Charlotte looked at them both darkly.

"Hey Trish ease down, that's my Dad you're talking to," Carla said looking at Dan proudly and Trish's heart melted and she came down to meet Carla's eyes directly.

"He sure is sweetie," she said and stroked Carla's face adoringly. Carla felt certain she'd seen that look before then it occurred to her, all along that doll was telling her that she was the real Trish Stratus and she delivered her from the hands of death twice and now here she was with a whole new family and the real Trish Stratus standing in front of her. It didn't take her a minute more to put two and two together to solve the equation.

"You really are an angel," she said to Trish squeezing her hand and Trish smiled.

"How do you guys know each other?" Shane asked.

"Oh we go way back, don't we Carla?" Trish said and Carla hugged her knowing that it was the real Trish Stratus all along.

"We met Edge on the plane over here," Dan said to Shane.

"We're on our honeymoon," Charlotte said.

"That's nice," Vince said insincerely, "well I think I wasted enough of my time mixing with the locals, I'm gonna go find the future of the WWE,"

"We're right here," Carlito and Shelton said offended.

"I mean Cara's future," Vince said trying to curry favor with Carla.

"It's Carla," Carla corrected him.

"Whatever," Vince said and walked over to the valet and asked him to bring around his Hummer limousine.

"Congratulations on your marriage," Shane said to Dan and Charlotte shaking their hands, "Enjoy Jamaica," he said and went to join his Dad.

"He's not so bad when Vince isn't around," Lita said as the McMahons walked away.

"Yeah it's like Shawn when Hunter's not there to corrupt him," Trish said.

"I would love to meet HBK!" Charlotte said excitedly and Dan looked at her suspiciously.

"The name of your sister's favorite Superstar you forget but his you remember," he said jealously folding his arms.

"Well here's your chance Charlotte because he's coming this way," Shelton said.

"Where?" she said not seeing the thugged out white boy coming her way.

"Hey guys need a ride?" he said indicating Vince's Hummer parked around the corner on the otherside of where Shane and Vince were waiting for the valet to bring it around. Looking closely at the vehicle it was clear to see several children waving everyone over including LC who was signaling for her sister to hurry up.

"Isn't that Vince's Hummer limousine?" Edge asked.

"Shouldn't you be hiding your girlfriend somewhere better than right out here in the open where everyone let alone Vince can see her?" Shawn replied and Edge got hot.

"Hey I've been doing a pretty good job of it so far pal!" he snapped and Shawn patted him on the shoulder.

"I knew you had a brain, I wasn't sure, in fact I'm still not but the fact is Lita cannot be out here, come on move it!" he said to everybody.

"Who are you?" Charlotte asked and Shawn bore his teeth revealing his platinum caps that spelt out 'Showstoppa' and Charlotte gushed while Dan seethed, "HBK!" she said and everyone shushed her.

"He's not supposed to be here," Trish explained, "And for the record neither is she," she said pointing to Lita, "so let's go,"

"In your fancy Hummer limousine?" Dan said bitterly and Shawn put his arm around his shoulder.

"No, Vince's fancy Hummer limousine," he corrected him and Lita laughed while Edge shook his head irritated by even more DX antics.

Shelton scratched his head, "Is there a man alive that isn't jealous of you?" he asked Shawn who pretended to think about it.

"Bret Hart," Trish, Edge and Carla replied at once and everyone looked at them questioningly, "It's a Canadian thing," they explained.

Suddenly LC came running over, "What is the freakin hold up?" she demanded.

"What did you say young lady?" Charlotte said not impressed with her little sister's choice of words.

"Sorry sis it's just that we wanna get to the beach!" she said excitedly.

"We still have a Christmas party to go to," Dan said.

"So that's not for hours let's go Hunter's waiting!" she said.

"Who?" Charlotte asked.

"You don't wanna know," Shawn said.

"Come on!" LC said pulling her sister's hand.

"Okay LC but look don't you wanna say hi to Lita?" she said.

LC turned and looked Lita up and down, "Where's your boots?" she asked.

"Trish jacked them," she said pointing at the Canadian blond.

"Don't worry we'll wrestle her for them later," she said taking Lita's hand, "Come on people we're not getting any younger!" she said trying to move both her sister and Lita at the same time but failing miserably.

Charlotte smiled at Dan, "Wait LC, aren't you forgetting somebody?"

"Yes and he's waiting for me in the Hummer limousine!" she replied impatiently.

"No," Charlotte said and put Carla's hand in LC's where her own was before, "Turn around and meet the newest member of the family,"

LC paused feeling the smaller hand and frowned. She turned and saw Carla smiling back at her and cocked her head to one side confused, "Huh?" she asked and Charlotte knelt down to her level.

"Remember how much I wanted a little girl of my own? Well you were right, God finally came through for me," she said brushing her hand over Carla's head and LC's face went serious.

"You mean, Carla's gonna come home with us?" she said hopefully and Charlotte nodded. LC looked at Carla stunned that she was now related to the girl she'd been talking to on the Internet for ages.

Carla smiled, "Whassup cuz?" she said humorously and LC laughed and hugged her.

"This is the shizzle – I mean, the coolest trip ever!" she said elated then she turned to Lita and signaled for her to come lower and Lita obeyed, "The first time I saw you I prayed for a girl to play with you with and now I have one, I owe you man," she said and kissed Lita on the cheek and Lita touched where she kissed fondly then LC pulled back, "That was just between me and you," she said and turned her attention back to the newest addition to the family, "Come on Carla, we need to strategize if we're gonna take HBK and Cryme Tyme down,"

Lita looked over at Shawn who was smiling at her fondly, "You're going down!"" she said.

"What did you do while you were gone to put that smile on her face?" he asked.

"It involved a lot of sweat and leather," Lita replied whimsically thinking of all the hours she spent in Charlotte's handbag.

"And where was I?" Edge asked intrigued.

"Somewhere missing me I hope," she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay Vince is looking impatient, let's bounce," HBK said and everyone looked at him when he said 'bounce', "What I'm rolling with Cryme Tyme I speak their language now,"

"Hey guys," came the voice of Stephanie McMahon and HBK froze.

"You're not gonna rat us out are you?" he asked distrustfully.

"Hey I'm into games, let's play," she said, "the Hummer's waiting,"

Lita started to run along with everybody else but her feet were really hurting her so she slowed down to rub them. Shawn looked behind him and saw her lagging so he ran back and wrapped her around his shoulders with her hair falling over his back.

"There it is, hey driver!" said Vince spotting his Hummer limousine parked around the corner from the restaurant then he saw the man that had taken Hunter away in the elevator, "Excuse me sir!" he said running over to Shawn who went pale at the sight of him. "Please if you would just spare me a moment of your time to talk about your son's future, my car's just over there," Vince turned to indicate his limo which was no longer there, "Oh the driver must be coming around, here have a seat, you and your lady friend there,"

As grateful as Shawn was that Vince couldn't see Lita's face he was still weary of the fact that she was slung over his shoulders and there was no way he was putting her down now.

"That's a fine invitation, but I'm afraid I can't accept. My wife's drunk I've gotta put her to bed," Shawn said and Lita kicked him in the chest, "I mean she's real tired, so we're gonna go back to our hotel room,"

"No honey I wanna go to the beach!" Lita whined playing her part in their little play.

"No honey we'll go to the beach later, you have to rest your head first," Shawn said sweetly then he remembered he was a thug, "I mean shut your mouf trick before I punch you in it!"

"Okay, so we'll talk later," Vince said not wanting to get in the middle of a domestic dispute.

"Whatever fool, later," Shawn said walking backwards towards the hotel so Vince wouldn't see Lita's red hair. Suddenly his cell phone began to ring and Lita reached around to grab it from out of his back pocket.

"Nice ad lib Shawn," she said.

"Thanks I was going for Menace 2 Society meets 8 Mile," Shawn responded.

"Yeah?" she said answering the cell-phone, "Well we're kind of stuck right now Hunter what do you want us to do?" she said and Shawn rolled his eyes.

"Well first get your hands out of his pants!" Hunter said.

"What!" Edge cried angrily raking at his hair and Charlotte laughed.

"Wow just like on TV," she said to Dan.

"Look I can see you just keep walking backwards until you get inside then run out the back exit to the parking garage and we'll pick you up," Hunter said.

"Okay but I gotta get out of these clothes, I need a disguise like Shawn or else someone's gonna recognize me," Lita said.

Hunter sighed and Cryme Tyme asked him what was up, "She wants to take off her clothes," he said and Edge exploded.

"What! Give me that phone!" he demanded and Hunter pulled away from him.

"Just tell her we're on it," Shad said and looked over to JTG, "Looks like we'll be taking a detour to Patrick's before we hit Montego Bay," he said.

"Just get in the limo already, we've got a plan," Hunter said and they waited for Shawn and Lita to arrive, when they did the driver opened the door and let them in. Shawn politely lowered Lita into the limo and raised his fist at Shad who was about to make another comment about him and Lita.

"Cool your breeze bruh," Shad said, "I weren't gonna say nuthin',"

Shawn looked at him suspiciously and when he took his eyes off him Shad whispered to JTG and he laughed hysterically.

"Man ain't no-one gonna recognize her!" he said and Lita looked at them with her feet up on Edge.

"What are you guys talking about?" she said.

"Just a little thing we like to call the Jamake-over!" Shad said and Shawn lowered his head wearily, with Vince after him thinking he was Hunter's father and seeing him with a strange woman, this trip had the potential to leave him traumatized for life.

"Okay so see you tomorrow?" Stephanie said to an unknown person, "Yes I think he'll be pleasantly surprised too and he won't be the only one, bye-bye," she said and hung up.

"Who was that Mom?" yelled Hunter denigrating her from the Hummer roof.

"Nobody honey," she replied sarcastically with a cunning smirk on her face thinking she wouldn't have to put up with Hunter's behavior much longer and counted down the hours until her special guests made their unexpected arrival.


	13. Cena and the Woman in the Golden Sandals

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Thirteen – John Cena and the Woman in the Gold Sandals

Patrick's house:

The gang of rowdy wrestlers, friends and family had assembled in the house of the benevolent and welcoming Patrick who had wasted no time in giving Lita a Jamake-over. He wrapped her hair in a Jamaican flag scarf after attaching two huge loop earrings to her ears and a hanging a gold rope chain around her neck. He gave her a white top with a long sleeve on one arm to cover up her tattoo and gave her the shortest pair of green shorts ever to wear deciding that it was the best way to go since Lita always wore pants and never showed her legs, he couldn't imagine anyone wearing pants around Kingston so it was a natural solution to him. All that was left were the shoes and Patrick had the perfect pair of gold wrap around sandals to go with the gold rope chain and oversized hoop earrings.

"Wait!" Lita said as he was about to wrap the sandals around her left leg, "I need a massage, somebody has to rub my feet,"

Everyone looked at Edge who had rubbed her feet all the way to Irish Town and was currently attending to his aching wrist.

"Don't ask me," he said and Lita looked at Shawn.

"Whadya say playa? Wanna rub my feet?" she asked him wiggling her toes at him. Shawn studied her closely; Patrick had done a great job if they didn't know her previously nobody in the room would have thought that was Lita. They both looked ghetto fabulous and he hated to think what people would say if they saw them together. All that aside feet were feet and he didn't want her to be in pain all day so he accepted the challenge.

"Okay I'll do it," he said about to get up when Edge flew over to Lita and started rubbing her feet.

"Ouch!" Lita squealed, "That hurts you lost your technique!" she said.

"I'll rub 'em," Trish said coming forward and Lita's arm shot out like a cannon.

"Back, step back!" she said, "Those hands are for handling things a little more coarse like sheet metal and iron rods,"

"That hurts Lita," Trish said sulking.

"Not as much as this does, ow!" she complained and pulled her foot away from Edge and kicked him away with the other one.

"Give me a shot," Shawn said stepping forward then he saw Shad snickering at JTG and changed his mind, "You know what forget it!" he said at both of them, "I'll carry you, you can ride on my back,"

"Yeah you can ride Shawn dirty!" Shad said laughing and HBK chased them around the living room.

"Mine the furniture!" Patrick called out as the jumped over his expensive gold coffee table and Lion of Zion statues.

"Hold this," Carlito said giving Trish his apple. He rubbed his hands together and knelt down in front of Lita, "May I?" he asked.

"And why should you get to rub her feet?" Edge asked derisively.

"There's a reason I'm so popular with the ladies," Carlito responded, "Look and learn,"

Carlito pressed his fingers into Lita's aching feet and soon the aching was gone.

"Oh Carlito!" Lita moaned.

"See Shawn that could have been you!" JTG joked and Shawn jumped on his back bringing him down to the plush white carpet and applying a Rear Naked Choke.

LC nudged Charlene, "Are you getting this? That could come in handy when we go against Shawn and Cryme Tyme at the beach,"

Charlene bit her bottom lip, "It looks a little difficult," she said.

"No it's not, watch," LC said and took Stephanie down with a Drop Toe Hold and applied the Rear Naked Choke to her.

"Get this little Hellraiser off me!" Stephanie yelled and Charlotte pulled her off allowing Stephanie to catch her breath.

"Very good LC, but you might want to squeeze a little tighter next time, you know try to cut off the air supply," Hunter said applauding her execution of the submission move and Stephanie grimaced.

"Oh you like that? Seeing your wife getting choked out by a seven year-old?" Stephanie said angrily and Dan and Charlotte looked at each other.

"Wife?" they both said and Stephanie tried to make something up.

"That's his nick name for me," she said smiling.

"Yeah like I'd ever marry her," Hunter said to LC and Stephanie slapped him around the head.

"Okay calm down that's no way to treat a child," Patrick said.

"I think that kid needs another Big Sister," Dan said seeing Stephanie's angry demeanor.

"You're gonna pay for that you witch!" LC said rubbing Hunter's head.

"Oh yeah, bring it!" Stephanie said to LC.

"Hey that's my little sister you're talking to there," Charlotte said stepping in front of her little sister.

"So what, you wanna do something about it?" Stephanie said.

"Oh yeah I wanna do something about it alright, how about me, LC, Hunter and Dan against you, Cryme Tyme, HBK and Trish Stratus?" Charlotte said.

"Hey how did I get involved in this?" Trish said.

"Didn't you flirt with her husband?" Edge asked.

"You were the one who told me to spread Christmas cheer!" she said to Edge.

"Oh Carlito I feel like my feet have been dipped in oil," Lita said as Carlito continued to rub her feet much to Trish's displeasure.

"Okay I'm in," she said, "But I want Carlito on Charlotte's team,"

"What?" Carlito exclaimed his head snapping around like a wet towel, "I can't wrestle you?" he said to Trish.

"Aw, because you don't want to hurt your girlfriend?" Cassidy said dreamily.

"No because I'm gonna lose!" Carlito said and Shelton and Nitro laughed at him, "It's true I can't beat her, believe me I tried but whenever she gets me in one of those moves I just go down like a rookie,"

"Okay how about this, if you won't take it easy on Trish I won't take it easy on Dan, sound good?" Charlotte said putting her hand on Carlito's shoulder.

"Hey!" Dan said offended.

"Deal," Carlito said smiling at her and Dan crossed his arms.

"Fine, well then I hope you got a lot of apples because you're gonna need something sweet to get the taste of sand out of your mouth when I bury you!" Dan taunted the cool one.

"Ooooh!" Shelton and Nitro went.

"That was a good one I gotta use that," Hunter said.

"You're gonna need more than a snappy catch phrase to win this match baby boy," Stephanie said to him.

"I got all the ammunition I need right here," Hunter said wrapping his arm around LC who stuck her tongue out at Stephanie who snarled back at her.

"Okay I'm ready to rock and roll," Lita said kissing Carlito on the cheek before walking over to Shelton, Melina and Nitro dragging Edge behind her, "So what are we gonna do while they're wrestling in the sand?"

"I have an idea," Cassidy said coming over.

"What you got in mind?" Melina asked pinching Cassidy's nose.

"Well let me ask you a question Melina: how low can you go?" Cassidy said and Melina dropped to the ground and did the splits.

"About that low," she said and Patrick's jaw hit the floor.

"I'm coming with you," he said to Shad and JTG, "I gotta know if she can go any lower,"

Nitro came over to him and patted him on the shoulder, "She can," he said and walked away leaving Patrick with yet another reason to watch Monday Night RAW.

Montego Bay:

Vince Hummer limousine pulled up to the road opposite the Bay which was littered with a load of WWE Superstars and tourists trying to get their attention. Most conspicuous of all was John Cena and Dave Batista who were throwing a football back and forth without their shirts on to the joy of their fans and the chargin of those fans' partners. Several musicians were playing steel pans on the beach while some people looked on enjoying this staple of Caribbean culture, others were just relaxing soaking in the sun and letting all their cares melt away in the tropical paradise.

"Uh oh here comes trouble," Batista said eyeing Cryme Tyme and their entourage coming out of a gorgeous Hummer limousine.

"Doesn't Vince have one of those?" Cena said throwing the ball at him.

"If he does this would be the perfect time to show it off since DX aren't around to destroy it," Batista said catching the ball, he went to throw it back at Cena but it bounced off his chest as something caught the WWE Champion's eye. Dave looked over and saw a gang of children, what had to be their parents who were hanging inexplicably with Stephanie McMahon, Trish Stratus, Melina, Nitro, Edge, Shelton, Carlito, Cryme Tyme and a thugged out white boy who looked like he'd been dressed personally by 50 Cent. None of those people interested Cena however; his eyes were fixed on the woman in the gold sandals. His eyes followed her as she moved among her crew smiling and laughing showing off the most beautiful legs he had ever seen.

"Wow," he said soaking her in.

"Hey where you going?" Dave said as Cena walked towards the enchanting arrival in a daze.

"Anywhere that's closer," Cena replied and Dave shook his head thinking it was nice to no longer be single and stupid and he went to find Lashley to play some more football.

"Man this place is beautiful," Edge said looking around, "But not as beautiful as you baby," he said going to kiss the re-styled Lita but Trish pulled him back.

"You're surrounded by the WWE roaster, kissing another woman would not be recommended," she said.

"Did you hear that Carlito? No kissing other women," Edge yelled to the cool one who just smiled at him.

"I'm all for kissing other women, in fact, I'm a go kiss some of those women over there, excuse me," Shelton said heading over to Torrie Wilson and Candice Michelle who were playing volleyball with Maria and Mickie James.

"Play on playa, play on," JTG said taking off his hat in salutation to bachelorhood.

"Speaking of playing, it's time to get it on!" LC said jumping in the air getting pumped up for her first match with the WWE Superstars.

Lita shook her head, looking at LC was like looking in the mirror many years ago, "Play hard but play safe sweetie, we'll be over here breaking our backs,"

Cassidy clapped her hands in excitement, she had always wanted to play limbo and regaining the use of her lower body made it even more appealing and who better to play it with than the woman who healed her.

"Come on Melina, let's find out who's the most flexible girl in Jamrock," she said competitively.

"Wait we need Shelton to hold the other end of the limbo stick," Nitro said holding the bamboo cane in his hand.

"I'll stand in for him," John Cena said making himself known to the competitive bunch.

"Whassup John," Nitro said, "here take the other end of the stick,"

"No take me, take me!" Charlene said running over to him and jumping into his arms. LC stormed over and grabbed her back to where she was standing.

"Will you get a hold of yourself, we got a match and you're the special guest referee," LC said.

"No I'm not, Carla is," Charlene said drooling over Cena.

"Whatever you're still on my team now get it together Charlie!" LC said and Charlene blew a kiss at Cena who caught it with his hand.

"Aw isn't that cute, he caught your kiss with his hand," LC said mocking Charlene.

"Shut up," Charlene said.

"LC!" called Hunter waving a roll of toilet paper in the air, "Let me wrap your hands before the match!"

"Oh Hunt you thought of everything!" LC cooed and Charlene rolled her eyes following LC who was skipping over to her favorite Champ. The current Champ however was getting ready introduce himself to the woman that had caused him to come over in the first place.

"Okay I'll go first," Lita said as Nitro and Cena held the rod high enough for anyone to go under. Lita went under first, followed by Cassidy then Melina. Cena's eyes stayed with Lita as she walked around ready to go under again. _Okay next time_ Cena said coaching himself along and he lowered the rod again so it was by his chest. Lita went under with ease followed by Cassidy and Melina and went around again for another try. _Okay next time_ Cena said sizing up his chances at getting her to look at him again. Nitro noticed that John was a little distracted and he poked him in the chest with the end of the rod.

"What are you doing?" Nitro asked as John watched Lita go around again.

"What nothing," Cena said and Nitro started to laugh, "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Hey Johnny lower the pole," Melina said to her boyfriend ready for a challenge now.

"Okay," Nitro said still chuckling. As Lita was about to go under Melina tried to understand what Nitro was trying to say to her but he was laughing so much his whispering sounded like hissing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Look," he said pointing at Cena who had just dropped the bamboo cane to introduce himself to Lita and Melina covered her mouth in shock. Edge wasn't so amused and he picked up the bamboo cane and poked Cena with it.

"Hey man, oh wait I forgot you like to poke guys don't you Rated R?" Cena said and Edge dropped the cane.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Edge asked aggressively.

"I'm introducing myself to a beautiful lady, is that a problem?" Cena replied and Lita suppressed probably the biggest laugh she had ever felt bubbling up in her belly.

"Oh it's a problem alright!" Edge said about to pick up the cane and hit Cena with it when Melina stepped on it and waved her finger at him and pointed to her head. Edge remembered that Cena had no idea that Lita was disguised under that ghetto get up, unfortunately that meant that Edge had no basis for his over-protective attitude. But it was a problem; it was bad enough that Cena still had the WWE Title but now he was gonna make a move on Lita? No that just couldn't happen and Edge thought of a way to solve the problem, it wasn't ideal but it was the lesser of two evils. As he ran off Cena continued his pursuit of the woman in the golden sandals.

"Now where was I?" he said and he draped his arm around her, "Oh yes I was right here," he said and Lita said "Corny" disguising it as a cough.

A little down from the limbo action LC, Hunter, Charlene, Charlotte and Carlito were tagging against Stephanie, HBK, Cryme Tyme and Dan with Carla as the referee in a huge sandbox which they took all the sand out of and attached a volleyball net to it making it look like a real ring. Stephanie just tagged in HBK after being in a Surfboard from LC for five minutes but Carla held him back saying she didn't see the tag.

"What?" Stephanie said grabbing her head.

"Sorry Mrs. McMahon-Helmsley I didn't see the tag," Carla said.

"That's Miss. McMahon I'm single!" Stephanie shouted towards Hunter who crotch chopped her and she stamped her feet angrily after which LC promptly grabbed both her legs and put her in a Sharpshooter.

"Tap! Tap! Tap!" LC team chanted and Stephanie stretched to reach the side of the sandbox but Hunter came over and dashed sand in her face so she couldn't see where she was going.

"Stephanie over here!" Shawn called reaching his hand out from behind the volleyball net. Stephanie located the the sound of his voice and started to crawl towards him.

"Your almost there!" Shawn said and Stephanie reached out and touched his hand but Edge pulled Shawn away and LC pulled her back into the center of the sandbox before she could tag in Trish, Shad or JTG. She had nowhere to go and so she tapped out.

"Yeah!" Charlotte, Charlene, Carlito and Hunter cheered running into the sandbox to congratulate LC while Stephanie held her back in pain.

"I knew you could do it!" Hunter said to LC wrapping his arms around her.

"Well you believed in me," LC said sheepishly and Hunter stroked her face.

"That match was bogus, Carla was just calling the match so her cousin would win!" Stephanie complained still on her butt.

"A family member screwing a non-relative, who would do such a thing?" Hunter said sarcastically and Stephanie gnashed her teeth as he put LC on his shoulders like she was the Champ.

"You many have won the battle, but you won't win the war," Stephanie said vengefully and looked at her watch counting down the hours 'til she launched her counter attack to the adversary that was LCsan.

"Edge what are you doing you made me lose the match!" HBK asked Edge who had a desperate look in his eye.

"You can play in a sandbox with your children when you get back to San Antonio, right now I need your help," Edge said pulling his hair behind his ears anxiously.

Shawn touched his heart shocked, "I always knew this day would come, tell me Edge how can I make you a better person?" he said humorously.

"Pretend to be Lita's boyfriend," Edge said and he swore he heard Shawn's jaw hit the sand.

"Shawn please I can't let Cena make a move on her, I'm gonna blow her cover! Can I can count on you?" Edge explained and Shawn looked over to where Lita was standing and noticed that Cena indeed had his hand around her completely unaware that under all that bling was a woman he despised more than a three way match with Big Show and King Booker. He looked back at Edge, the man was desperate enough to ask him to be his substitute, he couldn't turn him down. Shawn rolled his shoulders and hit Edge on the back.

"Have no fear, H-to-the-B-K is here,"

He turned back and called out to Cryme Tyme, "Brooklyn Brooklyn!" he called and Shad and JTG came running.

"You called?" Shad asked him.

"You know all those jokes you made about me riding dirty with Lita?" Shawn asked him and both Shad and JTG nodded smiling broadly, "Well it's time to to take your material on the road, follow me," Shawn said and bopped over towards John Cena with Cryme Tyme in tow.

"So can I have your phone number?" Cena asked Lita who nearly laughed in his face.

"Well . . ." she said messing with him then she was pulled out of her thoughts by the strong arm of HBK.

"I can't leave you alone for one second can I? HBK said to her harshly and Lita frowned at him.

"What?" she said.

"Don't what me woman! I'm tired of this, tired, tired, tired!" he said and yawned to illustrate his point and Shad covered his mouth for emphasize, "That's how tired I am!"

Lita looked at Shawn like he was crazy then she saw Edge looking on and he winked at her and she understood what was going on.

"Can't I talk to the WWE Champion?" she said running her finger down John Cena's chest.

"WWE Champion?" Shawn said, "More like WWE Chumpion!" he said and Cryme Tyme backed him up.

"Hey what's your problem man?" Cena said.

"My problem is you bitch!" Shawn said getting up in Cena's face, "I don't need to worry about every Superstar wannabe rolling up on my girlfriend. As far as respect goes you got about as much as Brock Lesnar for leaving the Fed to go and play football! But as far as beef goes I got enough to open my own chain of steak houses and guess what, you're my first customer,"

Shawn took off his platinum cross and shoved John Cena back.

"Whoa John you gonna take that?" Batista said running over with Lashley.

"Why you want some too?" Shawn said to Dave and Lashley, "You make one move on me and my boys will remove you like a cancerous tumor," he said slapping Shad and JTG on the shoulder who started pounding their fists ready for action.

"Oh is that right?" Batista said dropping the football and stepping forward with Lashley right behind him.

"Yeah that's right!" Shad said, "What?"

"Baby please don't fight," Lita said getting into her role as they wayward girlfriend, "I won't talk to him ever again okay?" she said stroking Shawn's face standing in between him and Cena. Shawn looked Cena up and down and smiled at Lita, "Who's the man?" he asked wrapping his arm around her waist.

"The first one to kiss my feet," Lita replied and John Cena went down to do the honors when Shawn kicked sand in his face. Cena wiped the sand away then looked over at Shawn when he regained his vision and saw him laughing with Cryme Tyme and he rushed him taking him down onto the sand then Cryme Tyme flung him back and Big Dave and Lashley ran after them.

"FIGHT! FIGHT!" someone called out and before Shad and JTG could blink they were surrounded by a whole load of spectators who were watching them all fight.

"Hey something's going down!" Hunter said running over to where the limbo action was supposed to be happening, instead he saw Cena jumping all over his DX partner and he wasn't having any of that. He jumped on Cena's back and Cena pulled back reaching behind to pull Hunter off him, while he was distracted Shawn kicked him in the stomach and he keeled over in pain giving Hunter the opportunity to hit him with a DDT. Cena hit the sand dazed he looked up and saw the white boy and some little kid taunting him and he lunged for them and crashed into the steel pans. Shawn picked a pan up while Hunter went for the bamboo cane, together they ran Cena into the road where cars screeched to a hault to watch what was going on. Cena tried to wrestle the steel pan out of Shawn's hands but while he did Hunter hit him in the back with the limbo stick and he cried out in pain. Hunter laughed and Cena stared at him angrily and picked Hunter up by the scruff of his t shirt but he soon let him go on account of being speared into the side of a taxi by HBK. The spectators started to applaud.

"That thugged out white boy is really good," a man said to his girlfriend who nodded in agreement as everyone came around for a better view of the action. In the middle of the road on top of a taxi Shawn dragged Cena to his feet,

"Hey Big Dave!" Shawn called out to the Animal who had Shad in a headlock, "This one's for you!"

"What?" Dave said and JTG knocked him to the ground setting Shad free.

Shawn put John's head between his legs setting him up for a powerbomb which he executed with a giant thud. Everyone gasped as Cena's back hit the taxi including Lita, Edge, Melina and Nitro who were the closest to them. Shawn jumped down and hugged Hunter over to him as he walked up to Lita with a cocky smile.

"So who's the man?" he said arrogantly and Lita smiled at him for real completely enamored by his performance.

"You are Shawn, you are," she said and slid her fingers around his neck about to pull him into a kiss when Hunter jumped onto Shawn's back pulling him away from Lita who stumbled forward as Shawn bumped into someone.

"AHHHH!" Hunter screamed on seeing who it was and Shawn rolled his eyes as the all too familiar face of Vince McMahon appeared in front of him.

A woman with a little boy walked up to Lita and tapped her on the shoulder, "Those are quite a striking pair of sandals," she said, "Wherever did you get them?"

"Oh my boyfriend bought them for me," Lita replied fondly still in character, "He's that one there with the conrows and baggy jeans,"

The woman looked on with a little boy by her side, "Well you are quite the couple," the woman said and walked over to Stephanie McMahon who embrassed her warmly.

"We meet again!" Vince said holding out his hand for Shawn to shake.

"Oh not you again," Shawn said being himself even though Vince really couldn't tell the difference, "How did you get here?"

Vince looked down embarrassed, "We uh, we took a cab," he said and Hunter burst out laughing, "Cute kid," he said to Hunter insincerely, _you're gonna make me another fortune_ he thought greedily, "I was hoping we could talk especially after that incredible display of athletic ability you put on just now,"

Shawn and Hunter frowned while Lita stayed at a safe distance.

"What do you want old man?" Shawn said.

"I want you to work for me in the WWE," Vince said and Shawn tried not to laugh but Hunter was already rolling on the floor holding his stomach.

"Are you crazy or just losing your sight, I'm not a wrestler, I'm a thug," Shawn said.

"Yes I know and I thought John Cena was a thug until I saw that performance, being a thug does not mean you can't wrestle," Vince explained.

"Okay I'm gonna walk this way now," Shawn said picking Hunter up who blew a raspberry in Vince's face but Vince would not be denied.

"Sir you don't understand, I've got the perfect package for you and your family," he said looking at Hunter and Lita, "A five year contract starting with $2million a year,"

Shawn, Hunter and Lita looked at each other in shock: it was more than they made now.

"Sound good doesn't it?" Vince said mistaking their shock at his stupidity for interest in his idea, "Well why don't you come to the WWE pre Christmas party back at the Hilton hotel and let me know your decision at the end of the night? Here are your invitations and I'll see you later tonight,"

As Vince walked away Hunter, Shawn and Lita looked at the invitation and decided to humor him by reading it:

_Vince McMahon invites you:_

_**Raymond the Mysterious and Family (name to be decided)**_

_To the Annual WWE Pre Christmas party at the Hilton Kingston._

_See you there (opportunity awaits - don't let it pass you by!)_

VKM

The three wrestlers laughed hysterically.

"He thinks we're a real family!" Lita said holding her stomach.

"Man I need to sit down my stomach hurts from laughing so much, let's get in the Hummer," Hunter said pulling his so-called family over to the limo with LC, Charlene, Carla and Cassidy not too far behind him. The driver came around and opened the door revealing Stephanie holding a glass of champagne.

"What are you doing in there?" Hunter said losing his sense of humor.

"Entertaining my guests," Stephanie replied and Hunter, Shawn and Lita lowered their heads to see who was inside.

"Hello again!" beamed the voice of the woman Lita was talking to just a moment before.

"Who are you?" Lita asked confused.

"My name's Sharon, I'm Shawn Michaels' mother-in-law," the woman replied and Stephanie looked at them vindictively enjoying the shocked look on their faces, "And this little boy here is Cameron, Shawn Michaels' son,"

"Uh-oh," Hunter said recognizing her instantly.

"LC?" Cameron asked staring at the girl holding Hunter's hand and LC swooned feeling like she'd just been hit with a tranquiliser dart.

"Whassup Cam?" she said letting go of Hunter's hand and smiling shyly at Cameron.

"Man I thought we'd never meet again," Cameron said, "now we can hang out!"

"What do you mean we?" Hunter said defensively, "How do you guys even know each other?"

"Who are you?" Cameron asked Hunter suspiciously.

"I'm your worst nightmare!" Hunter said grimacing and Cameron grinned confidently pulling LC over to him.

"I think your holiday in paradise is about to end," Cameron replied with that Shawn Michaels' like arrogance which was almost impossible for any female to resist as Hunter was painfully becoming aware of. LC was already starting to forget about The Game and he would have to work fast to remind her exactly who he was, even if it meant kicking his god son's ass. He leaned over to Charlene, Carla and Cassidy who was still had the bamboo cane so she could finish the limbo dance with Melina and Lita at the Christmas party.

"Hey guys I'm gonna need your help," he whispered to them.

"What do you want us to do?" Charlene asked and Hunter took the bamboo stick from Cassidy and hit his hand with it menacingly.

"I'll tell you at the hotel and Cassidy, you're going to find out just how low I can go," he said darkly looking at Cameron deviously.

"Well don't you make quite the couple, what are your names?" asked Sharon looking HBK and Lita up and down.

"We-we've got a party to go to so we can't stay sorry," Shawn said motioning Lita back towards the beach.

"Oh you mean the WWE pre-Christmas party? We're on our way there you can ride with us!" Stephanie said and Lita and Shawn reluctantly got inside the Hummer, locking them inside with the one woman who didn't need to know Shawn was in the Caribbean in disguise with a woman that wasn't his wife.

"I love your girlfriend's sandals!" Sharon said to Shawn who was losing oxygen fast.

"My what?" he said and Lita poked him in the arm.

"Thanks Sharon," Lita said politely thinking how one pair of shoes could cause so much trouble.


	14. Split Decisions

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Fourteen – Split Decisions

Hilton hotel:

The premier ballroom was almost fully prepared for the WWE pre-Christmas party. The decorations were hanging from all the windows telling anyone that didn't know that red, white and green were the only acceptable colors at this time of year. The ballroom opened up into a garden which featured a pool and wall light decorations and an arrangement of various Christmas decorations including a huge Santa Claus and Reindeer set. It was certainly something to see unfortunately the other guests at the hotel wouldn't be able to see it, the party was strictly invitation only and even some of those who were invited didn't want to be there. Edge was arguing with Trish over where Lita was and John Cena, Batista and Lashley were discussing when would be the best time to jump Cryme Tyme and that white boy that punked Cena out at Montego Bay. Brandon wouldn't want to be anywhere else though, he couldn't think of a better way to spend the Christmas holidays then in a room full of food watching his sister competing with Melina in a leg bending contest.

"Oh my gosh it's touching her eye!" Paul London said to Brian Kendrick as Cassidy bent her leg towards her face.

"Your sister is amazing," said Ashley Massaro who was leaning over Brandon flirtatiously.

"Thanks," Brandon said sheepishly.

"What are you doing over here all by yourself handsome?" Michelle McCool said coming over to Brandon.

"Excuse me? I'm here," Ashley said pointing to herself.

"Shouldn't you be getting ready to serve drinks?" Michelle said throwing her arm around Brandon.

"Hey can I have that?" Cassidy said coming over and pointing to Michelle McCool's cane.

"Sure you can doll face, anything for a cutie like you," Michelle said smiling exaggeratedly at Cassidy who looked at her skeptically.

"Michelle if you really wanna impress my brother do this," she said and did a double back flip and landed in the splits.

"Whooo!" London and Kendrick said clapping.

"Thank you," Cassidy said bowing, "your turn Michelle,"

Michelle took off her glasses handing them to Brandon.

"Can she do the splits?" Brandon asked London and Kendrick.

"Apparently," Brian Kendrick said.

"Ow!" Michelle yelped.

"I mean apparently not," Brian corrected himself.

"I can go lower, I know I can!" Michelle said forcing herself down and then she heard something snap and so did everyone else.

"Michelle are you okay?" Ashley said coming over to her.

"I can't move!" she said worriedly.

"Somebody call a doctor!" Ashley called out.

"That won't be necessary," Cassidy said as Melina dropped down in front of Michelle and put her hands on her legs. Michelle felt a tingling feeling around her inner thighs and dropped down into a perfect split feeling no pain at all.

"How did you do that?" Michelle asked Melina exuberantly.

"It's a gift," Melina said and popped back up to her feet pulling Michelle up to a standing position, "Now no more trying to impress boys by being something your not,"

"Okay," Michelle pouted and looked over at Brandon who smiled back considerately, "Do you like to dance?" she asked him.

"Not really," he said and Michelle turned her nose up.

"Well what am I wasting my time with you for?" she said rudely and hugged Melina, "You're right, it's better to be yourself,"

"You mean a bitch?" Ashley said.

"I'd rather be a bitch than a bad kisser," Michelle retorted and Ashley gasped.

"Who told!" she cried standing to her feet angrily looking around and saw Matt Hardy suddenly change direction and walk back out of the ballroom.

"Matt!" she said and stormed after him.

"Finally," Cassidy said spinning Michelle McCool's cane around in her fingers and sitting on her brother's lap, "I get to hang out with you without all these bimbos trying to get some,"

"Some?" Brandon said querying his little sister's choice of words.

"You know, hugs and kisses," she said ironically and her brother hugged her and smiled, "I'm sorry I forgot who this holiday was really about," he said and kissed her on the cheek and she laughed.

"That's right, this trip to the Caribbean is all about . . . Carlito!" Cassidy shouted jumping off her brother's lap leaving him surprised as the cool one approached with Candice Michelle and Torrie Wilson accompanying him.

"Hello bella," Carlito said grinning and he kissed Cassidy on her cheek which she then touched amorously.

"So this is what Heaven feels like," she said dreamily and then she saw Torrie and Candice and rolled her eyes, "Oh, God let you in too? What are you doing here?" she said pointing her cane at the Playboy alumni.

"They're very interested in meeting the brother of the little girl that walked out of her wheelchair today," Carlito said, "Very interested," he said raising his eyebrow at Brandon suggestively causing the young man to go a little red.

"Hey Torrie, hey Candice," he said shyly.

"Hey Brandon," they said together and he gulped nervously.

"I'm afraid my brother's already seen enough silicone for one night, please take your services elsewhere," Cassidy said not taking to them as fondly as her brother did.

"Oh come on sweetie, there must be someway for us to get into your good graces," Torrie said patronizingly to Cassidy and the junior gymnast got an idea.

"Well if you really wanna impress my brother do this," she said and walked on her hands over to one of the many food loaded tables and picked the punch bowl up with her feet and brought it over to her brother leaving Carlito, Torrie and Candice in awe.

"You guys please don't," Brandon said, "I really do just wanna hang with my sister if you don't mind,"

"Nonsense!" Carlito said and turned to Torrie and Candice, "You're not gonna back out of a little competition are you?" he said indignantly.

"Maybe a swimsuit competition is more their thing," Cassidy said mockingly and Candice turned her nose up at her and started to kick off her shoes.

"Watch this Brandon, this may not be the only time you see me perform tonight," she said suggestively and Brandon put his head in his hands disconcertedly. Candice jumped up onto her hands with so much momentum she flipped onto her butt.

"Ow!" she said and Torrie started laughing along with Cassidy and Carlito, not to mention London and Kendrick who had joined the queue for the buffet table and were watching them from the corner on the other side of the room, "Oh like you can do better?" Candice snapped at Torrie viciously, "Come on what are you waiting for?"

Torrie put up her hands and pushed herself up straight and started to walk towards the food. She managed to keep her balance while heading for the next punch bowl along, when she felt something hard and round touching her feet she figured she'd got it and started to pick it up with everyone looking on in amazement. Then it all fell down – literally. The bowl barely left the table when it fell smashing to the ground. Torrie hopped out of the way but it was too late for the caterers who were still putting food out and didn't see the red punch spreading across the floor. The first one to slip fell back on to the waiter behind him. The wait staff were circling the ballroom so when one of them fell, it looked like a line of dominoes all falling down one by one dropping all the food they were carrying onto the floor. Carlito looked on in shock as Torrie and Candice fled the ballroom in a hurry.

"Yes they're finally gone," Cassidy said jumping back up on her brother's lap.

"Yeah but so's all the food!" Brandon said, "Cassie we're not even supposed to be here and look what we've done!"

"Vince is gonna kick your ass when he finds out what you let your little sister do," Michelle McCool said coming back over to them.

"Who's gonna tell him?" Cassidy asked irritated.

"I am," Michelle said and shrugged, "Hey I can't help it, I'm a bitch!" she said and walked away again.

"Where's Torrie I'm gonna kill her!" Kristal said pacing up and down looking for blond curly hair.

"There's nothing to eat," Lashley complained.

"Yeah we can't kick Cryme Tyme's ass on an empty stomach!" Cena complained.

"Man the wait staff look pissed, Torrie was smart to get outta here," Carlito said.

"The other Superstars don't look too happy either," Brandon said.

"And Vince is on his way!" Michelle McCool said just getting off her cell phone after leaving Vince a message.

"What are we gonna do?" Cassidy said to her brother anxiously.

"No worries guys, it's all taken care of," Melina said coming over with Nitro and pointing over to a skinny Jamaican man who was standing amidst everyone in the room.

"You all hungry?" Patrick said.

"Uh-huh!" everyone replied and half the roster still hadn't arrived yet.

"Well I'm gonna solve your problem, my name is Patrick and I live in Irish Town which isn't too far away from here. If you would all like to come with me I'll take you to a place where you can celebrate Christmas early in cool Caribbean style. It's called the Blue Mountains, it's on the northeast of Kingston and has a great view of the sea. All I need is someone to serve the food of which I have plenty,"

"Are you gonna pay us?" said the first waiter who fell over.

Patrick scratched his head, "Um . . ."

Melina tapped him on the shoulder, "You can bill Vince," she said.

"Sure!" Patrick replied.

"Hey can we come?" asked a few guests curiously sticking their heads in the premier ballroom with a need to party.

"Yes you can, no invitation required," Patrick said benevolently.

"Then let's go!" Kristal said and everyone started to leave the premier ballroom to follow Patrick to the Blue Mountains, along with several new people who wanted to hang with the WWE for a night on the beautiful island known as Jamaica. The ballroom was now empty except for immaculately placed decorations and a punch stained floor. Although the location had unofficially changed the WWE pre Christmas party was most definitely still on, it's just a shame no-one told Vince who stared at the empty room wondering where all the Superstars went.

Stephanie's room:

"Shawn come on we're missing the party!" Lita said whining at HBK who was sitting on the floor of Stephanie's penthouse suite pouting while Hunter devised his plan for revenge out on the balcony.

"It could be worse?" Lita suggested.

"Really? Worse then being forced to hang out with Stephanie's guests who happen to be my son and mother-in-law?" Shawn replied unamused.

"But they don't know that? I don't see why we can't have fun with this," Lita said sitting next to him, "I mean this isn't our fault, this is Vince's fault, we didn't do anything wrong. I bet if Becky knew she'd be on our side,"

"Not after Sharon twists the truth like pretzel bread! She'll make it sound like I'm having an affair!" Shawn fretted and Lita held his face in her hands.

"Shawn they don't know who we are, I say, they don't ever have to know," Lita said softly and Shawn felt himself giving into her.

"You know you're quite deceptive for a heavenly employee," he said finding himself charmed by how Lita's mind worked.

"God gave me a flair for danger, whoooo!" Lita said mimicking the Nature Boy and Shawn laughed and put his arms around her waist.

"Okay, let's play pretend," he said pulling her closer and Lita got nervous as the color of his eyes became the only color she could see.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Lita and Shawn playing O.P.P," Shad said coming into the room with JTG not far behind him.

"We're not Shawn and Lita," Lita said mischievously,

"We're . . . we're . . ."

"Shavonne and Latoya," Shawn replied and Cryme Tyme burst out laughing.

"Man you guys really are ghetto fabulous," JTG said amazed.

"We're gonna pretend to be a couple for a bit longer," Shawn said.

"Yeah right, pretend," Shad said to JTG rolling his eyes, "Hey yo update on the pre-Christmas party, new location,"

"What?" Shawn said.

"New location?" Lita asked curiously.

"Yeah it's now at Patrick's club in the Blue Mountains," JTG explained.

"Patrick's got a club?" Shawn asked.

"He has now, he bought it with the money you gave him," Shad explained.

"But that was just this morning," Shawn said surprised.

"Hey people always need to party, it doesn't take long to open a club around here," JTG said.

"What happened to the premier ballroom?" Lita asked.

Shad showed her a picture of the premier ballroom he had taken on his cell-phone.

"How did that happen?" Lita said looking at the picture, when Shawn saw it he laughed himself into a ball.

"Word is it had something to do with Cassie and Brandon," JTG explained.

"They weren't even invited!" Shawn said laughing even harder, "Hey Hunter you gotta see this!" he said motioning to the little boy drawing plans for his revenge on Cameron and Stephanie.

"Not now Shawn I've got a masterplan to execute, now where are my allies?" he said looking around for Charlene and Carla, the former of which came out of the bathroom closing her cell-phone, "CharlieC, have you heard from CassED?"

"Yes my captain?" Charlene answered.

"Has she secured the device?" Hunter asked her formerly.

"She has intercepted Michelle McCool and has obtained her teacher's cane, she'll have it with her when we meet up at the party," Charlene answered.

"Very good, now it has come to my attention that the location of the party has been changed," Hunter said pacing back and forth like a general, "understand that this will not affect our plans, those bastards will taste the bitter end of our victory tonight!"

"Yes captain!" Charlene said saluting him.

"What about you CarlaBCool?" Hunter said coming over to Stephanie's bed where the quiet cadet was sitting looking uneasy, "Are you confident that you can execute your part of the plan with maximum efficiency?"

Carla winced, "I don't know Hunter-"

"Uh hum," Hunter scoffed at the improper way in which she addressed him.

"I mean my captain," said Carla, "it seems so far to go for a girl you're never going to see after tomorrow night,"

"You may be flying back to Bakersfield tomorrow-" Hunter started but Carla put her hand up to interrupt him.

"Actually this will be the first time I've ever been to Bakersfield," Carla said eagerly, "I can't wait to meet my new Grandma and Grandpa it's a whole new-"

"-That's great Carla but tonight your main objective is to make sure I have a story tell my family when I go back to Connecticut and it must start with, "You'll never guess what I did to Stephanie in the Caribbean" okay?" Hunter insisted.

"Okay," Carla said raising her eyebrow at him.

"Okay . . . ?" Hunter said waiting for a proper address.

"Okay captain," Carla said doubtfully.

"Hunter if you continue your first words when you get back to Connecticut are going to be "Mom, Dad I need a place to stay"" Shawn said.

"This isn't child's play Shawn, tonight you're son is going down!" Hunter said boldly, then he noticed Lita draped over HBK, "And apparently so will you later on tonight," he said suggestively.

"Hey everybody!" Sharon said coming back into the room with Stephanie, LC and Cameron who were holding hands.

"Hey Sharon," Lita said, "Did you find a pair of gold sandals to take back to Rebecca?"

"No, I don't really think they're her type. I might go back and see her actually, I think she's missing her family," Sharon said putting her shopping bags down.

"Is she okay? I mean quit bringing us down," Shawn said. "Maybe you should go and stop killing our buzz,"

"No stay, I insist," Stephanie said smiling deviously.

"You know we better get going if we're going to get to Patrick's in time for the party," Lita said.

"What? This is Jamaica nuthin' ain't happening 'til around 11 o'clock," Shad said sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Well I wanna get some air, let's take a ride in the Hummer limousine," Charlene said excitedly.

"Yeah it's got a built in DVD TV we could watch a movie," LC said to Cameron.

"Sounds like a good idea, how about Romeo and Juliet?" Cameron said snuggling up to her.

"Perfect, it ends in tragedy," Hunter said darkly and nodded to Carla and Charlene who followed behind him like soldiers in an army.

LC frowned concerned that she was isolating her friends by spending so much time with Cameron.

"You know maybe we shouldn't spend so much time together and hang out more with my friends," she said to Cameron.

"Why don't you like spending time with me? I mean we haven't seen each other since karate camp," Cameron said.

"I know but I think Hunter might be jealous," LC said worriedly.

"Why do you care? You're with me not him," Cameron said adamantly.

"Well Cam, he means a lot to me too," LC said honesty and Cameron gave her a decided look of honesty.

"Well LC it sounds like you've got some thinking to do because it's either him or me, you can't have us both," he said and LC nodded, she totally understood, what she needed was a reason to choose one over the other. _How about he's not a real boy?_ her inner voice said. Sure she knew Hunter wouldn't be a kid forever and she probably wouldn't see him again after tomorrow night, but still LC wanted an iron clad reason to give either guy her heart and it didn't matter if it was for one night only or forever.

"Where is Shawn anyway? I wanted to ask him if he wanted me to make more of my special topping so he can enjoy it after Christmas is over," Sharon said as they all exited out of the hotel room

"I bet if HBK was here, he'd tell you your special topping sucked!" Shawn said and Lita started to laugh with her arm securely around his waist. Sharon grimaced at the thugged out couple.

"I bet if Shawn was here, he'd kick that boy's ass," Sharon said and Stephanie coughed to disguise the laugh that was threatening to burst out of her throat.


	15. Payback Mountain

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Fifteen – Payback Mountain

The moon lit the way up the hillside where Blue Mountains was located making it easy for the hoard of superstars, friends and random regular tourists to find the spacious apartment Patrick had turned into a club. The route was lined by palm trees and tropical plant life plus there was a great view of Dunn's River Falls which was a beatific waterfall just off the side of the mountain that was a sight worth the trip. Loud reggae music blared from the mountain top telling the local residents if they wanted a place to party, Blue Mountains was the place to be.

"Okay that's great guys, just like that!" said Patrick to the caterer who he had asked to put up a banner saying "WWE Pre-Christmas Party 2006." Inside the other caterers were preparing the food which was a combination of roast chicken, turkey, potatoes, yams and stuffing and jerk chicken, pork, ribs, dumplings, patties, salt fish, oxtail, mutton, stew peas and rice – all in all a colossal Caribbean Christmas combo.

"You guys done already?" Patrick said coming into the apartment and seeing all the food laid out and various Christmas decorations adorning the huge living space.

"We do the WWE pre-Christmas party every year, Vince only employs the best," one of the caterers said.

Patrick nodded, "I can see that, it's too bad Mr. McMahon won't be around to see your excellent work,"

"Actually it's kind of nice not having him breathe down our necks for a change," the caterer said honestly.

Patrick nodded thoughtfully, "Would you be interested in working for somebody else, say me?" he asked and the caterer pursed his lips in thought.

"We'll see how tonight goes, I wanna make sure no-one spills any punch and nearly disables my colleagues first,"

Patrick laughed and turned to address his guests, "Okay everybody dig in!" he said to the many people inside and outside the apartment/club then he slipped out to find Melina as the hungry guests piled inside.

"Hey Patrick the banner looks great, you were right having the pre-Christmas party here was a great idea," she said as he came over to her.

"Now all these people know where my club is, word of mouf is going to put Blue Mountains on the map and if all goes well I might have my own catering staff and I have you and your friends to thank," Patrick said hugging her gratefully.

"We like to try and help out as much as we can, thanks to you two of my friends can enjoy being at the party without worrying about the boss breathing down their necks," Melina said thinking of Shawn and Lita.

"He seems to do that a lot, maybe he tonight he'll realize that's not the best way to keep staff loyal," Patrick looked around, "Where are your friends?" he asked and Melina looked around too and finding herself alone with Patrick and a waiter serving drinks.

"I don't know," she said taking a glass of champagne off the waiter's tray with a polite smile, "I'm gonna find out, see you in a minute," she said to Patrick and walked down the stony steps to look for Trish, Nitro and Edge.

"Come on Patrick bust a move!" Kristal said to Cassidy's older brother who wasn't too keen on making any move except towards the buffet table.

"I'm not really big on dancing Kristal," he said hesitantly as the gorgeous Diva Search contestant whined her body up on him like a snake. Melina shook her head, Kristal was like the fifth Diva to make a move on Cassidy's brother, now the poor guy was exhausted and suffering from a severe case of Diva overload. She approached Kristal and tapped the rap video dancer on the shoulder.

"Wait your turn!" Kristal said to her rudely.

"I've been waiting but Smackdown seems Hell bent on embarrassing themselves even further by putting themselves where they clearly aren't wanted," Melina said and Kristal stared at her and put her hands on her hips offended, "No offence Kristal but Brandon's been through enough, seeing you dance is just too much, how do you expect him to survive the night by humiliating yourself with this whack dancing?"

"I thought you said no offence?" Brandon said.

"I'm sorry but if you're gonna dance you need someone good to dance with and Kristal honey, that ain't you," Melina said.

Kristal cocked her well-manicured eye-brow, "And just who is the best dancer here?" she asked implicitly.

Melina smiled and drank the last drops of her champagne, "You're looking at her, but I don't have time to prove it now, hold this for me will you?" she said and gave Kristal her empty glass which Kristal looked at in shock as the Latina walked away.

"Uh!" Kristal grunted stamping her foot and Brandon laughed finding Melina's burn very funny.

"Oh so you think this is funny?" she turned to Brandon almost giving herself whiplash, "This isn't over Melina you here me?" she said looking back down at the Miraculous one, "this isn't over!"

"Would you like me to refill that for you Ma'am?" asked a waiter holding up a champagne bottle and Kristal looked at him vehemently and smashed the glass on the stone steps and walked away to find Michelle McCool, Ashley Massaro and Layla El leaving the waiter and Brandon dumbfounded by her diva-like behavior.

Melina continued her walk down the stony steps and saw Vince's Hummer limousine parked by the side of the road. The driver came out of his seat and went to open the door but Melina skipped over to him before he could do the honors.

"Allow me," she said and the man tipped his hat to her and went back inside the limo while Melina opened the door.

"Hello, my name's Melina and I'll be your escort to the best pre-Christmas party in the history of the WWE," she said with a big smile.

"Hello Melina it's so nice to finally meet you!" said an unfamiliar woman to the Diva almost leaping out of the limo and shaking Melina's hand.

"I don't know you did you come with Shawn and Lita?" Melina asked Sharon who scrunched up her face in confusion.

"Shawn and Lita?" she asked.

"You know, those two," Melina said pointing to the two people gesturing wildly for her to be quiet.

"Oh you mean Shavonne and Latoya," Sharon said like she had tasted something bitter, "No I like to hang around a higher class of people," she said, "I came with Stephanie McMahon,"

"I thought you said higher class not high class hooker," Hunter said jumping out over Shawn's lap who dragged him back and slapped him on the butt.

"Watch your mouth!" he said and Sharon huffed.

"Well you know what they say, like father like son," she said.

Melina looked to Stephanie for an explanation but she could see that the billionaire princess was in no mood for talking.

"Where's the babysitter?" Sharon asked Stephanie, "I thought you said she would be here and look after all these kids?"

"She'll be here in a minute," Stephanie said moodily.

"Well I hope so, I'm not leaving Cameron with those degenerates," Sharon said scowling at Shawn.

"Cameron?" Melina asked looking at Shawn for an explanation but he was too busy trying to talk to Hunter.

"Well there isn't much that can happen to them out here, unless one of them does something completely stupid and never sees any member of his family ever again!" Stephanie yelled at Hunter.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take you witch," Hunter said spitefully.

"Hunter stop it!" Shawn said.

"Well why don't you discipline the little brat?" Sharon said.

"Why don't you go home and bore your daughter to death with stories about the deal you got on a scarf in Wal Mart for the one hundredth and eighty eighth time?" Shawn retorted.

"How did you know about that? I mean, I don't bore anyone to death!" Sharon protested.

"Really? This conversation's killing me," Lita said.

"Shut up you little tramp and those gold sandals aren't all that either!" Sharon snapped.

"Hey that's my girlfriend you're talking to!" Shawn said.

"Girlfriend?" Melina said about to pull her hair out and then she remembered the fight with John Cena at Montego Bay, "Oh right girlfriend, so you must be . . . ?" she asked turning to Sharon for an answer.

"Shawn Michaels' mother-in-law," Sharon answered.

"Oh right," Melina said trying to disguise her laughter at the whole thing but looking at Lita and Shawn dressed up like the exact opposite of their personalities in front of HBK's mother-in-law – as a couple no less, was too much to bear. She was relieved when Trish and Edge showed up giving her someone to share the inside joke with.

"Hey Trish, Edge look, it's Shawn's mother-in-law, Sharon," she said going red but Trish didn't register the joke, she was too mad at being stuck with Edge for the past hour while he bitched about how long Lita had been gone.

"See she's here safe and sound just like I told you she would be," Trish said switching on Edge.

"Okay fine you were right I'm sorry I was worried that . . . what the Hell is going on here?" Edge said noticing Lita had her hand around Shawn's waist.

"Sharon did I ever tell you how much I love shopping for bargains?" Melina said taking Shawn's mother-in-law away from the ensuing confrontation between her highly strung friends.

"That was my mother-in-law, Stephanie invited her and Cameron to the party she saw me and Lita together and now she thinks we're a couple," Shawn explained and Edge shot a hateful look at Stephanie.

"Why did you do that?" he asked angrily.

"Because I wanted to get that smug look off his face when some real competition arrived!" she said scowling at Hunter, "Sharon just came along for the ride,"

"And what a great ride it's been," HBK said sarcastically.

"We all have to make sacrifices to get the ultimate victory," Stephanie said and Shawn shook his head looking between her and Hunter.

"You two deserve each other," he said finally releasing Hunter who stuck his tongue out at Stephanie and she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Man I'm so glad she's gone," Cameron said getting out of the limo with LC, Charlene, Carla and Cassidy.

"Yeah I thought she's never stop going on about that deal she got on that coat in Florida," Cassidy said holding her head like it was spinning.

"You think that's bad you try sitting with her on a plane," Cameron said, "But she's gone now so what do you guys wanna do?" he said putting his arm around LC.

"We could watch Romeo and Juliet again since she spoke through the whole movie the first time around?" LC said, "You guys up for it?" she asked Charlene, Cassidy and Carla who looked at each other dubiously.

"Actually, why don't you guys spend some more time together, I mean you haven't seen each other since last June," Charlene said.

"They haven't seen each other in over a year?" Carla asked Cassidy who nodded.

"Yeah they wrote to each other the whole time," she said and Carla ran over to Hunter and pulled him to one side.

"I don't think we should do this Hunter," she said desperately.

"Uh-hum," Hunter baulked at being improperly addressed once again by Carla.

"Excuse me I meant captain, they actually have a shot at becoming a real couple what you're doing won't be worth the permanent damage you could cause," Carla explained.

"Carla with all due respect you don't know Cameron I know Cameron, the kid's a straight up playa, I mean look at his father," Hunter said to Carla gesturing to Shawn who had his arm around Lita's shoulder, "Notice the cool, casual and confident attitude, that's not LC's style! I mean look at the way she acts around him, it's like she's been hypnotized!"

Carla noticed LC leaning on Cameron and holding his hand swinging their arms back and forth in sync.

"He's already got her where he wants her, tonight, he goes in for the kill, tomorrow, he doesn't even remember her name. That's why we have to protect JC,"

"You mean LC," Carla corrected him.

"Right, right. I am going to save her from her own fragility, now if you don't care about you're friend, fine just walk away, but if you want your friend to be happy and have fond memories of her first trip to the Caribbean, then you help me by doing your part in carrying out the Game plan. Now are you in or out?" Hunter said very persuasively.

Carla swore she'd just been hypnotized herself or at least expertly conned out of her common sense, nonetheless, no-one can resist the Cerebral Assassin's charm.

"I'm in," she said and Hunter grinned in satisfaction. When LC and Cameron went back into the Hummer limousine Hunter waved Charlene and Cassidy over into a huddle.

"Are you ready?" he asked them and they all nodded.

"No I don't think you understand I said R U READY???" Hunter roared.

"YES!" Carla, Cassidy and Charlene roared fired up.

"Then, for the heart and well-being of LCsan and for the pain and wretched torment of Stephanie McMahon and Cameron Michaels, LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO SUCK IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!"

Shawn looked over to where the familiar war cry was coming from and watched as Hunter disappeared down to the stream with Carla, Cassidy and Charlene following close behind him.

"What is he up to?" Shawn wondered suspiciously.

"Don't worry Shawn I'll keep my eye on them," Trish said.

"Are you sure?" Shawn asked.

"Yeah just tell Carlito I'm here and ask him if he'll come keep me company for awhile," she asked Shawn and he nodded.

"Okay but if things get out of hand you come and get me right away," Shawn said.

"I think you'll have enough to deal with tonight Shavonne," Trish said.

"Who's Shavonne?" Edge asked.

"Edge meet Shavonne and Latoya, the most ghetto fabulous couple in the whole of Jamrock," Melina said and Lita and Shawn waved at him spiritedly while Edge shook his head.

"Enjoy it while you can guys because when Vince finally catches on the party's over," he said and Melina, Shawn and Lita frowned resenting his cynical attitude.

"Aren't you embarrassed to come from the same country as him?" Shawn asked Trish.

"I'm embarrassed to have spent so much time with him," Trish said still reeling from having her ear bitten off about Lita's MIA, "Just get Carlito here, I'd like to hang out with someone cool for a change,"

"He'll be here with bells on," Shawn said walking up the path with Lita's hand in his, "they'll match the bell on your Christmas hat," he said referring to her Santa girl get up which Trish had taken a liking to.

"Hey while we're outside, I'm holding her hand!" Edge snapped snatching Lita's hand.

"People can still see you outside," Shawn said snatching her hand back.

"Yeah but there's nobody here to rat you out!" Edge said referring to the space around him snatching Lita's hand back.

"Hey it's the girl with the golden sandals!" said a girl coming down towards them from the party.

"I love your scarf!" said her friend.

"And those gold earrings are to die for!" said the first girl.

"Yeah and I've got two guys fighting over me again!" Lita said in her primo girlish voice.

"She's got it all!" one girl told the other, "So which one are you gonna choose?"

"What?" Lita asked taken by surprise by the question.

"Which one, the thug or the rock star wannabe?" the other girl asked.

"Rock star wannabe?" Edge exclaimed offended and Shawn snickered, "Oh like you can talk," he said turning to Shawn with annoyance.

"Wait aren't you that wrestler guy from RAW?" her friend asked Edge who looked a little perplexed on how to handle the question.

"Um," he stuttered.

"Yeah it is, he's totally cheating on Lita!" the girl said horrified that he was holding Lita's hand.

"I love Lita!" her friend said.

"She's the best!" her friend said back.

"You bastard!" her friend said and slapped Edge around the face.

Something suddenly switched in Lita and she pushed the girl over.

"Leave him alone!" she said and the girls looked at her like she was crazy and scurried away afraid.

"You okay?" she asked Edge who was holding the side of his face both in pain and in surprise from what just happened, "I really shouldn't have done that I'm supposed to be a servant of God but something came over me when she slapped you, I felt like I had to protect you, is that okay?"

Edge smiled the sting in his face replaced by a warm feeling of affection.

"Its fine, I mean why stop protecting me now? It's nice to know you're always looking out for me," he said stroking her face and she smiled squeezing his hand affectionately.

"Okay now me and Shawn are gonna go crash a party, stay where I can see you preferably away from John Cena," she said wrapping her arms around Shawn again.

"I'll do my best," Edge said and hung back not wanting a repeat of what just when down, the slap that is not the protection from Lita: he could never get enough of that.

"Man you really lashed out at that girl," Shawn said with his arm around Lita's shoulder.

"Yeah I guess I'm aggressive both inside and outside the ring," she said wishing that she could reveal her true self to the girl to let her know she was sorry she pushed her over.

"Why did you do that?" Shawn asked.

"You mean protect Edge?" Lita asked him and he nodded.

"Yeah, I mean you nearly blew your cover," Shawn said.

"I could have yeah, but have you ever been irrationally protective over someone?" Lita asked reaching in her pocket for a twizler finding two and offering one to Shawn who declined.

"Yeah my wife," Shawn replied, "I can't stand it when guys look at her it drives me crazy, but that's because I love her,"

"Right and I love Edge," Lita said, "See Shawn, we're two crazy people in love, kinda like Beyoncé and Jay Z who we kinda look like white versions of,"

Shawn chuckled, "Yeah . . . who?" he said and Lita rolled her eyes and stuck a twizler in his mouth.

"Here suck on this, Shawn sometimes I forget that you're 41," she said.

"Really? I always forget," Shawn replied and Lita laughed as HBK went quiet thinking how much they actually had in common; a sense of humor, a predilection for anarchy and crazy in love with other people. At least for one night they could pretend to be crazy in love with each other.

Meanwhile people were getting their groove on at Blue Mountains; fans were dancing with wrestlers while phoning their friends back home to brag about it. The most wanted dance partners of the evening were turning down all requests for the time-being, John Cena, Dave Batista and Bobby Lashley had more important things on their mind, like finding Cryme Tyme and that white boy and evening the score.

"So we're in agreement, as soon as we see any of their punk asses we jump 'em," Cena said, Bobby and Dave nodded and they shook on it then started scanning the party for traces of bling.

Not far away Kristal was rallying some troops of her own.

"Melina thinks she's so hot now that she's on RAW, I say we remind her where she came from Diva Search style," she said to Michelle McCool, Ashley Massaro and Layla El who nodded with alcohol fueled support, "Okay there she is, let's do this thing,"

The Smackdown Divas turned and marched towards the approaching Melina while Cena, Dave and Bobby spotted HBK and Lita and started to walk towards them. Brandon had just finished explaining to Nitro what happened with Kristal and Melina and the former IC Champ turned to find his girlfriend already surrounded by the angry divas.

"Hey what's going on here?" said Shad holding a bottle of Dragon Stout, "We gonna see a catfight?"

"You wish," Kristal said, "This isn't about a fight,"

"No, then what is it about?" Nitro asked standing in between Kristal and his girlfriend.

"A dance," Melina said.

"Yeah we're gonna have a Diva dance off," Kristal said and Michelle McCool, Ashley and Layla cheered her on excitedly, "Us against the best you got,"

Melina looked over at Lita who shook her head, "I don't dance,"

"You mean you can't," Michelle McCool said derisively.

"That's what I meant," Lita said, "But I know someone who can," she said and looked over to HBK who looked back at her like she lost her mind, "Does this have to be a Diva dance off, can't it be a thugged out dance royale instead?"

Kristal looked Shawn up and down intrigued, "Who would be in it?" she asked and Lita rubbed her hand over Shawn's chest amorously.

"My man Shavonne and Cryme Tyme against those fools coming at us over there," Lita said pointing to John Cena, Batista and Lashley who were trying to be subtle about their impending attack.

"Damn I knew we should have kept our shirts on," Dave said and Cena and Lashley nodded looking at all his eye-catching tattoos.

"Oh no don't tell me y'all wanna get your asses handed to you again?" Shawn Michaels said, "you're lucky my boy isn't here cos he woulda DDT'd your ass into the ground again!" he said getting snaps from Shad and JTG.

"Come on don't fight you're gonna ruin the party," Melina asked.

"Well I ain't dancing," Cena said crossing his arms.

"Why not it's a party," Candice said.

"And how would being the better dancer make up for what happened at Montego Bay?" Cena asked HBK and Cryme Tyme.

Lita fluttered her eyelashes sashayed up to John Cena and pulled on his dog tags suggestively, "It would give you a chance to get what you wanted in the first place," she said softly then came up to his ear and whispered seductively, "Me,"

Cena lost his breath and Dave watched on in disbelief thinking there was no way Cena was gonna fall for this crafty woman's act.

"Let's get it on!" Cena said adamantly.

"What are you insane? You believe a word that comes out of that woman's mouth?" Dave said.

"No but I believe her lips are capable of living up to my expectations," Cena said.

"But I can't dance!" Dave said panicking.

"You used to break-dance Big Dave," Nitro said and everyone gasped and Dave scowled at him, "Randy told me," he said and Dave pounded his fist into his hand.

"I'm gonna kill that SOB, wherever he is," Dave said darkly.

"Okay so let's get it on!" Shad said taking off his jewelry giving the chains to Lita to hold and she put the heavy chains around her neck loving the weight of them understanding why they were so popular.

Everyone rallied around the wrestlers as Melina ran inside to choose the right music. The first track was Ghetto Story by Cham and Shad went up against Lashley. The guests were impressed with Lashley's moves but Shad had a natural flair that was electric to watch. Every move Bobby threw at him just bounced of Shad like a ping-pong ball.

"BOOOOO!" the guests said to Lashley and the big man bowed out stomping his feet angrily on the ground.

"That's one for our team!" Shad said jigging back and forth, "Who's next?"

Batista rolled his shoulders and started to bounce like he was getting ready for a fight and Shad looked a little intimidated but JTG took him by the shoulders, "Don't let him phase you he ain't got nuthin' on you man," he said reassuringly and Shad nodded.

"Yeah you may be the Animal in the ring by I'm a machine on the dance floor," Shad said and Dave just smirked at him and waited for the music to start. The next song was Temperature by Sean Paul and Shad started off with a pop and lock which morphed into a Harlem shake with a crip walk to chase it. Dave nodded along with the music looking on as Shad gave him his best, then after the chorus kicked in Dave broke out a chain reaction of break dance moves that made Shad look like Eugene when Umaga comes towards the ring.

"Go Dave! Go Dave!" Cena chanted and soon the spectators joined in with him and started chanting Dave's name loudly. Shad tried to come back with a twist and flip but Dave countered it with a spin, split and pose.

"Oh no, Dave's dancing is ridiculous!" JTG shouted but HBK put his hand over his mouth lest Shad lose his confidence. The song was almost over and the guests were dead locked between Dave and Shad.

"Do your big move!" JTG shouted to Shad and his partner spun a 360 in the air pushed back on his hands and jumped to his feet.

"Nice," Dave said then he did a Batistarooni and finished with a big Animal roar that swept the guests away and even caused Shad to take a step back. Everyone except Cryme Tyme and HBK applauded Batista's mad skills especially John Cena who felt like he'd just gotten that much closer to Lita.

"Damn I didn't know Big Dave could dance?" Shad said amazed, "Show him how it's done Jay," he said to his partner who looked at him like he was crazy.

"What? After that, man I don't think so, you're up Shavonne," JTG said to Shawn who said a quick prayer before stepping up. Suddenly an arm slinked around his waist and grabbed his belt, he looked down and saw that it was Lita's. The smile on her face told Shawn that she was up to something and depending on how long her hand stayed where it was things were about to get hot up in the Carib.

"Go tell Melina to play your favorite song," Lita whispered to Nitro who looked offended.

"Hey it's her favorite song she forces me to listen to it,"

"Just go," Lita said and Nitro ran down to the apartment/club to give his girlfriend the message. Seconds later Beyoncé and Jay Z's Déjâ Vu blasted through the sound system.

"It's our song," Lita said to Shawn who looked at Lita with a cheeky smile.

"You know we're going to Church first thing in the morning," he said and she nodded.

"Follow my lead," she said giving Shad back his chains plus her own about to step out and flick her head back arching her back suggestively when Shawn pulled her back towards him and waved his finger at her.

"No-no, you follow my lead," he said and twirled her around and dipped her low. Everybody gushed in awe as Shawn stepped forward popped his collar and slipped and slid left and right and back again then dropped down and did a spring split while Lita kicked her legs up in the air and spun around him. When he got to his feet they did a synchronized double step and crept closer and closer to each other, then Lita turned her back to him and he chased after her, when he caught up with her she turned round suddenly and pressed herself against his chest then flicked her head back and dipped it low crawling back up slowly and Shawn pretended to be hot airing out his shirt then fell back but JTG caught him and they started stepping out in time with the music then Lita joined them in the middle and they played out the rest of the song as a threesome and for the big finish JTG and Shad pretended to fight over her and she left them both and ran into HBK's arms and he flipped her up and she did a somersault in mid air and landed in the splits to a roar of applause. Kristal held her head distressed and pulled Big Dave over who was applauding Lita, Shawn and Cryme Tyme too and wondered what Kristal was doing.

"Come on Dave we ain't licked yet, we're still in this thing," she said bouncing all over him and he put his hands up in protest.

"Please stop your making me look bad," he said and walked away and Kristal got frustrated.

"What about you Bobby?" she said coming towards the gentle powerhouse.

"I'm good thanks," he said stepping back and Kristal turned around to John Cena who looked at her like she was kryptonite and he was Superman.

"You must be crazy," he said and turned his attention back to HBK, "I admit dude you got skills on the dance floor but all that bumping and grinding won't stop me from kicking your ass," he said coming up to HBK but not before Edge speared him into the ground. Everyone looked at Cena in shock as Edge pulled back and raked his hair out of his face and looked at Lita apologetically.

"I couldn't help it," he said with a shrug and Cena made a beeline straight for him and he took off down the stony steps back towards the Hummer limousine. Shawn shook his head.

"Your boyfriend should qualify for the Olympic relay team because he's really good at running away," he said to Lita who shrugged and they chased after them with Cryme Tyme, Melina, Nitro and a whole load of other people in tow.

Romeo and Juliet had just finished and LC and Cameron came out to get some fresh air.

"That movie was so sad," Cameron said but LC was a little less sympathetic.

"Why couldn't they just stick to the plan? If Romeo had waited just a few moments longer he would have seen that Juliet was alive and they could have survived," she said indignantly and Cameron looked at her surprised.

"I didn't know you were so defiant about things like that," he said with his arm draped around her.

"I sure am, I love it when a well executed plan comes together," she said and Cameron's ears pricked up and he was certain he could hear someone struggling in water. He turned and looked down at the stream and peered closer to the water and he was certain somebody was in there.

"LC isn't that Carla in there?" he said going closer to the stream and LC followed him and gaped at what was indeed Carla struggling in the water.

"Carla!" she cried and made a dash for the water.

"LC wait!" Cameron called out and he was about to run after her when somebody grabbed him from behind and clapped their hand over his mouth. Whoever it was dragged him away from the limo and over to a small thicket of wood where no-one was around. Once there Cameron noticed Charlene and Cassidy erecting a long pine cane in some stones and dirt and were about to tie something to it, something huge and Cameron gasped when he realized what it was. It was a small missile.

"Here they come!" Charlene said to Cassidy.

"Get the rope!" Cassidy said and Charlene picked up a long stretch of rope ready to tie it around Cameron as Hunter pulled him over to the mini missile.

"Tie it around him!" Hunter cried out and Charlene and Cassidy obeyed tying the rope around a struggling Cameron. When it was secure enough they stepped back and allowed Hunter to check it.

"Good now we say goodbye to Cameron: the Heartbreak Kid's kid," Hunter said and flipped the missile button case open and started to arm it.

"What are you doing?" Cameron cried panicking.

"I'm making up for lost time, time that you cost me when you decided to ruin my Christmas party!" Hunter snapped.

"Wait can we talk about this?" Cameron said.

"The time for talk has long passed my friend, it's time to say goodbye," Hunter said and pressed one last switch that made a loud beep and Hunter looked up at Cameron maliciously, "Goodbye," he said and Cameron started to scream.

LC pulled Carla onto the grass and checked her over to make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay Carla?" she said and Carla coughed and shook a little but nodded that she was okay.

"Yes I'm fine," she said then she heard Cameron scream and knew that the second part of the plan had been successful, "What was that?" she said innocently then LC heard a loud wail and looked towards the small wood thicket.

"I don't know but it came from over there, come on," she said picking Carla up and running over to where the sound was coming from. She ran down and saw Charlene, Cassidy and Hunter surrounding something, it looked like some kind of effigy, on closer inspection she realized that it was Cameron tied to some kind of rocket.

"What's going on here?" she said looking at him.

"LC! Thank God you're here, Hunter tried to kill me!" he said panicking. LC looked at Hunter and her friends and saw that they were laughing.

"What do you mean?" she said confused.

"Hunter dragged me over here, they tied me to a rocket and now it's gonna blow!" Cameron explained, "Look it's down to 15 seconds, untie me quick!"

LC looked at the digital dial and it indeed was counting down to zero.

"Quick LC I'm gonna blast off!" he said and LC bit her bottom lip and stood back folding her arms, "What are you doing?!" Cameron cried incredulously then he looked down and saw that the missile was at 2 seconds, then Hunter pressed something and it stopped at 1. When Cameron heard nothing he opened his eyes and saw that nothing happened, all he saw was a very unimpressed LC looking back at him and he frowned wondering why she didn't help him, "How come you didn't try to save me? he asked confused.

"Save you?" LC said disgustedly, "You expect me to save you? I would have jumped in the ocean and saved Carla even if I didn't know how to swim! A real man would have died with honor!" she said defiantly, "He would have said goodbye and blasted off with his pride still in tact instead of screaming like a little bitch!"

Cameron's eyes watered even more than they were already and he looked around and saw the faces of Hunter, Cassidy and Charlene laughing at him but it was the stern face of LC that hurt the most.

"I thought you liked me," he said and started to cry and ran off with the missile still attached to him.

LC shook her head as he ran off in tears, "I told you I love it when a good plan comes together and this could only be the master work of the Cerebral Assassin," she said turning to Hunter with a smile, "You wanted me to see what a real wuss he was didn't you Hunter?" she said admiringly and Hunter nodded.

"I think I owed it to you to let you see for yourself exactly what kind of man Cameron Michaels is," Hunter said.

"He certainly ain't no HBK, or Triple H," LC said and patted Hunter on the back, "Thanks man I could have wasted another eighteen months of my life writing to that wimp. I should have known when he cried at the end of Romeo and Juliet,"

"He did? Urgh!" Hunter said disgusted walking out of the thicket with LC and her friends, one of which was feeling bad for Cameron even though going through with the plan had been the right thing to do in the end.

Stephanie looked around for all the kids and didn't see them around, more importantly she didn't see Trish around either. She tried to call her on her cell-phone but the battery was missing. She went over to the limo and got in to use the phone, when she turned and saw Cameron running towards her with a missile strapped to his back, and then she looked over and saw Edge being chased down the hillside by John Cena and a bunch of wrestlers and regular guests were right behind them. Suddenly the limo phone rang and Stephanie looked at it wondering who it could be.

"Hello?" she said.

"WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY?" Vince yelled from outside the Hilton and Stephanie held the phone away from her ear.

"Hi Daddy," she said sweetly trying to warm him up.

"Don't "Hi Daddy" me, where are you?" he demanded.

"I'm at Blue Mountains by Dunn's River Falls, it's not far from the hotel," Stephanie said.

"Why are you there?" he asked confused.

"Well Daddy the party kinda got moved," she tried to explain.

"Moved? By who? You know what it doesn't matter, I'm coming up there and I'll sort this whole thing out," he said and hung up the cell-phone.

Stephanie bit her bottom lip; she would have called if someone hadn't taken the battery out of her cell. Suddenly Cameron came crashing into her saying he wanted to go home then Edge rolled down the hill landing by her feet thanks to Cena jumping on his back.

"Hey guys easy!" Stephanie said stepping back her feet coming close to the stream. Hunter, LC, Cassidy, Charlene and Carla emerged from the wood and saw the fighting going on between Edge and John Cena.

"Cena!" Charlene yelled coming over to her favorite wrestler while LC rolled her eyes at the sorry sight of Cameron crying into Stephanie's skirt.

"Cameron not so tight," Stephanie said trying to get Cameron to loosen his grip then she stumbled and started to lose her balance.

"I'm falling!" she yelled and Cena and Edge stopped fighting and saw her stumbling but before they could move she was caught by Hunter who jumped over both their backs and pulled her back towards the road.

"You okay baby?" he said and she nodded while Cameron frowned, Hunter pushed him on the chest angrily.

"You need to be more careful Cameron," he said his godfather instincts kicking in and Cameron looked at him in shock.

"You're telling me to be more careful? You strapped me to a missile and tried to blow me into the air!" he said incredulously. Stephanie looked at Hunter in shock.

"You did what?" she said, "You better hope Shawn doesn't find out,"

"Cameron are you okay?" Shawn said grabbing his son off his feet the missile loosening a little. Cameron frowned at the strange man that was hugging him but his voice was very familiar. Over his shoulder he saw LC sticking her tongue out at him but then noticed Carla giving him a warm smile and he suddenly didn't feel so bad.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said as Shawn put him back down, "but your son's a real asshole," he said and Shawn slapped him on the behind.

"Watch your language, lil' man!" he said and Cameron's mouth dropped fully realizing that the thugged out white boy was none other than his father Shawn Michaels.

"Dad?" he said and Shawn nodded.

"I'll explain later," he said.

"Edge!" Lita cried out as Cena threw Edge into the stream just like he did the Long Island Sound back in Bridgeport several months before.

Cena dusted off his hands proudly but that was premature because Lita bounced him and he fell in too.

"Thanks babe!" Edge said giving her the thumbs up.

"Babe?" Batista said to Lashley looking down from the road only to follow Cena's path by getting thrown into the stream by Cryme Tyme.

"Swim Smackdown swim!" JTG shouted out with a laugh. Lita and Shawn slapped hands thinking they had finally got the upper hand on Cena, Batista and Lashley for one day, then Charlene tapped Lita softly on the leg and looked up at her sweetly.

"I have nothing but respect for you in the ring, but in love there is no friendship," she said and pushed Lita into the stream as well.

"Baby!" Edge cried out as Lita fell in and Batista turned to him questioningly.

"Why do you keep calling her that?" he asked then as Lita bobbed to the surface his question was answered. The Jamaican flag scarf that had covered her long red hair was sailing down stream and her long red locks were visible to everyone looking in her direction.

"Lita!" Torrie cried in shock along with everybody else looking down at the red-head. Lita waved at them and they all started to talk amongst themselves.

"Didn't she get banned from this for hanging out with DX?" Kristal said to Ashley and suddenly they put two and two together and smiled.

"Man you must really have wanted to come to the party," Ashley said, "Rock on!" she said and gave Lita a rock salute along with Kendrick and London and some of the other Smackdown clan. Lita bowed and looked up at Shawn who nobody except his son had identified yet.

An unmistakable power walking suit started coming towards the huge gathering on the hillside and the party –goers were soon in the presence of Vincent Kennedy McMahon, Shane and Linda. He marched right over to Stephanie.

"Have you never heard of a cell-phone?" he barked at her.

"I would have called you but someone removed my battery," she explained and Vince looked down at Hunter who was smiling back up at him holding a phone battery in his hand. Vince scowled and Stephanie looked down and saw the phone battery in Hunter's hand.

"Hunter!" she said snatching it away from him.

"If I didn't know better I'd say that was the real Hunter Hurst Helmsley, I mean it would make perfect sense; my Hummer limousine is nowhere to be found, the premier ballroom's got food all over the floor and all my RAW and Smackdown superstars are up her having some unendorsed get together. Well it ends now – everybody back to the hotel!" he said firmly and everybody moaned, "And that includes you Cena, Batista, Edge and Li – Lita?" he said stopping as he noticed the immersed red-head with her arm around Edge's waist, "I told you make sure I didn't see you here!" he yelled, "Well that does it missy, no-one defies Mr. McMahon, Lita YOU'RE-"

"Wait Vince don't fire Lita," Shawn said and Mr. McMahon stopped and looked over at him. He came closer and Shawn bore his teeth so Vince could see where it clearly spelt out 'SHOWSTOPPA' and he removed his jersey shirt so Vince could see his famous tattoo. Vince raised his finger at Shawn about to poke him to see if he was a mirage when his eyes went to the back of the Hummer limousine next to which he was standing. The nearly imperceptible dent which was caused by the taxi collision in the morning was perceptible to Vince and he realized that this was in fact his Hummer limousine that he'd been missing all day. His mouth dropped and he looked back up at HBK.

"You stole my Hummer limousine?" he said in disbelief the rage about to explode and Shawn winced in anticipation of the verbal lashing he was about to endure, "Nobody knew about this, how did you even find out that I had one?"

"Well-" Shawn started to explain.

"No-no, don't say another word, I know exactly who's behind this so save your breath and go and find that sonofabitch Triple H!" Vince shouted.

"Well Vince the thing is-" Shawn started to explain but it was no use Vince was irate he wasn't listening to anybody right now.

"I don't want to hear it Shawn!" he barked not noticing the missile that was being slowly tied around his waist by none other than the person he was looking for.

Shane leaned over to his sister, "What is he doing?" he asked her as Hunter secured the missile while Vince ranted on and Stephanie looked at him proudly and shrugged.

"You know kids always like to cause trouble," she said and Shane looked closer.

"Wait-a-minute, that's a mini missile!" he said and ran over to his Dad but Stephanie tripped him up and when he got up and challenged her actions she pushed him into the stream too.

"I better go help Shawn," Lita said to Edge and kissed him on the cheek before heading out of the stream. Hunter saw her coming and reached out to her eagerly and she picked him up, "Are you ready to become a real man little wooden boy?" she said to him and Hunter nodded. Vince meanwhile looked over and saw Shane in the water.

"Shane stop messing around I'm in no mood for anymore crap!" he snapped and turned back to HBK who was trying to point to the missile but Vince wouldn't hear it, "Now I'm warning you Shawn if you don't produce your best buddy Triple H in ten minutes, I'll fire Lita, I'll fire him and I'll most definitely without a doubt fire . . ." Vince felt someone tap him on the shoulder and he turned and saw The Game staring back at him with a confident smile and Lita and Stephanie standing beside him.

"Hey there Vince, where have you been the party's almost over you missed all the food and dancing," Hunter said and Shawn came over to him and flung his arm around his shoulder.

"There is one thing he hasn't missed yet," he said and Hunter nodded.

"Oh yes of course," he said and activated the missile which went from 2 seconds to 1, "you're just in time for the fireworks," he said and Vince looked behind him and saw a mini missile looking back at him. His jaw dropped and before he could say anything the missile took off and shot him straight into the air. Everyone looked up into the sky then down as Vince descended into the thicket with a loud thud.

"Man that was so cool," LC said coming up to The Game, "when I grow up I want a boyfriend just like you, Shawn you need to spend more time with your son lest your legacy be forever sullied by a generations of wimps," she said to HBK then Carla stepped up to her.

"I think he's alright," she said and Cameron put his arm around her. LC's mouth dropped and she looked back at Hunter who nodded in agreement.

"I told you," he said then they both said at the same-time, "straight up playa,"

Shane looked over by a huge rock and saw Carlito and Trish kissing, "What are you doing Stratus?" he said and Trish broke the long kiss to look at him.

"Enjoying my retirement," she said and they went back to kissing while Shane went to find his father and Blue Mountains rocked on into the early hours of the morning unendorsed by Vince but certified by the unmistakable presence of DX.


	16. Last Call

Title: ATM Have a Cool Christmas Caper in the Caribbean

Author: Kaykyaka

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used within this fictional story. No copyright infringement is intended and no money is being made by this work of fiction.  
Ratings: K+

Characters: Lita, Trish Stratus (not married in this story), Melina, DX, Edge, Nitro, Carlito, Shelton Benjamin, Randy Orton.

Summary: Three different girls from three different places end up celebrating Christmas early in the Caribbean with their favorite WWE Superstars and three very special dolls. ATM is on the case again!

Sixteen – Last Call

Faith Chapel United Pentecostal Church:

A group of the WWE roster filed into the hot church early Sunday morning while the rest of the roster and random guests were staying over at Patrick's Blue Mountains club trying to catch some sleep. Only a handful went back to the Hilton, some even fell asleep on the way there but ATM, Nitro, Edge, Carlito, Shelton, Brandon, Charlotte, Dan, LC, Carla, Cassidy and Charlene made it to the morning service. After opening in prayer the wrestlers made a generous donation to the collection plate and sang along with the congregation to songs such as We Worship You, Days of Elijah and Just For Me. It was quite an experience for Edge who hadn't been in a Church service since he was a child and would go with his mother. It was another thing he was willing to share with Lita who sang from her soul along with Trish and Melina to songs he'd never heard, but again it didn't matter, wherever she went he would go. They were engaged and he was willing to support her in all her beliefs including her faith in God. One of the pastors asked everyone to hold hands and pray and Edge looked around and saw everyone praying for each other.

"You okay honey?" Lita asked him and he nodded a little self-consciously.

"Yeah, it's just I've never seen anything like this before," he said.

"Well neither had I until God called me, now I revel in it. Edge this is your chance to tell God what's on your mind, just talk to him it's easy," she said squeezing his hand. Edge closed his eyes and told God how much he loved Lita and that he couldn't wait to marry her not realizing that God was telling Lita every word and she laughed out loud and said, "Hallejuiah!" and some of the church goers agreed with her and joined in. People started to worship the Lord and the wrestlers flowed with the service without getting any extra attention, something they were very grateful for, it was refreshing and restored their humanity which they sometimes lost when they were on the road. Everyone sat for the reading of the Word which was 2 Timothy 1:7.

"For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of power and of love and of a sound mind," the preacher said, "I wanna talk to you about change. To those of you struggling with who you thought you were in Christ, this message is for you,"

After a an insightful exploration of the Scripture the preacher walked down to the front row and pulled a young man up to the altar. He was in his mid-twenties, dark-haired and handsome.

"What's your name son?" the preacher asked him.

"Randy Orton," the young man replied and the WWE Superstars and their friends looked up in surprise to see the Legend Killer standing on the altar.

"Now this young man has been here since 8 o'clock praying, tell the congregation what you were praying for," the preacher said putting the microphone to Randy's mouth.

"I was praying for change," he said, "you see I came to this beautiful island to party with my friends but I spent the entire night in a closet praying for forgiveness because I had done some despicable things before I got here. I nearly destroyed the very people that were trying to save me, one of those people actually opened up the Bible to the exact Scripture the Pastor was reading from and wrapped me in this,"

Randy held up the Tallit for the congregation to see and Lita smiled knowing it was Shawn who he was speaking of.

"I nearly lost my life because the Devil tried to take my soul and I told him last night he couldn't have it, then he set me on fire but it was another one of his tricks. See the Devil sent a demon to make me lose my mind but I came here this morning to tell you, the Devil is a liar!"

The congregation jumped up in applause supporting Randy's bold statement and the Superstars watched in shock, completely taken aback by his transformation.

"I practiced voodoo and turned three beautiful women into dolls. I attacked a man and threatened children. So I wrapped this around me and asked the Lord to forgive me and He did but my burden is not lifted," Randy sank to the ground and cried holding his face in his hands and the Pastor leaned over him supportively.

"It's alright let it out son," he said rubbing Randy's back.

"I am afflicted! I am in pain! The Devil's still got his hand on me but I don't wanna go back, sweet Lord Almighty take his hand off me!" Randy cried and the congregation reached out to him in spiritual sympathy, "I wanna change, please God, make me a better person!" he wailed on his knees and Lita, Trish and Melina ran up to the altar.

"We're the women he turned into dolls," Lita explained and the preacher looked at them carefully sensing something very special about them.

"Who are you?" he asked carefully pretty certain that he wasn't in the presence of three ordinary women.

"I am Anointed Amy, I anoint souls and cast out demons," Lita answered.

"I am The Truth: Trish Stratus, I know the truth before it even happens," Trish replied.

"And I am Melina the Miraculous, I heal people," Melina said.

"Bless the Lord," the preacher said with a smile, "this young man is a friend of yours?" he asked them and they nodded.

"We've been trying to help him for awhile," Lita said.

"Well you need to stop that, take it from me, nobody can help this man but himself any interference may cause what those who treat alcoholics call 'enabling' and he may become dependent on you and sisters you don't want that to happen," the Pastor said and Lita and Trish nodded.

"We appreciate your guidance Pastor," Trish said but Melina wasn't as receptive to the Pastor's words. She out of all of them had tried to help Randy the most and she wasn't about to stop now. Lita looked over and saw her leaning over Randy.

"Melina what are you doing?" she asked but before she could stop her Melina put her hands on Randy closing her eyes.

"Matthew 10:1 says "And when He had called His disciples to Him, He gave them power over unclean spirits, to cast them out, and to heal all kinds of sickness and all kinds of disease." Now in the name of Jesus Randy Orton, be healed!"

Melina took her hands off Randy and he looked up his tears dry his face no longer sullen, he looked like his old self. He rose to his feet and smiled at the congregation who fell in love with his aroma of confidence and started praising God for a miraculous spiritual healing, but the Pastor, Lita and Melina withheld their applause. Lita turned Melina around abruptly.

"What have you done? You nicotine patched his healing!" Lita said.

"I what? No I helped him, that's what I do Lita," Melina retaliated.

"Melina didn't you hear what the Pastor said? Randy has to heal on his own we can't help him," Lita said.

"Yeah but he doesn't know Randy the way we do, look at him, he's so happy now!" Melina said proud of her work.

"Let me ask you something, wasn't Randy happy when you were a doll?" Trish said and Melina went blank then she put her hands on her friends' shoulders.

"Cheer up guys it's almost Christmas!" she said and hugged Randy who squeezed her tightly then looked over to Trish and Lita.

"Thank you guys for everything," he said and kissed them both on the cheek. Lita and Trish frowned at him concerned but he didn't even seem to notice. They looked back at the Pastor who acknowledged their concern.

"I'll talk to him after the service," he assured them.

"Is there anything we can do?" Lita asked him.

"Don't stop praying and keep your eye on the Miraculous one lest her enthusiasm for helping people be the death of her," he answered and Lita lost her breath at the mention of death because when spoken by a Pastor it could not be taken lightly. Trish put her arm around Lita as they came down off the pulpit and saw Randy embracing Edge, Shelton and Nitro then apologizing to Brandon and Cassidy for the RKO yesterday.

"To them it's so easy to believe that he's healed but we know better, it's our job to know better," Trish said, "I guess the party's over huh?"

"Yep it's back to work," Lita said as the church celebrated Randy's "miraculous recovery."

"Excuse me Lita," said Brandon as she came back to her seat, "I never got to thank you for encouraging me not to give up on God. He really is a miracle working God, first my sister then Randy. Thank you for making me believe again,"

Lita squeezed Brandon's hand and smiled at Cassidy who was smiling back at her, "Your sister's healing was a true miracle but sometimes we think we're helping someone when we're actually hurting them," she said and Brandon frowned at her.

"I don't know what you mean," he said shaking his head confused.

"It's okay Brandon you don't have to, just think of it like this. Cassidy had to prove that she was going to be a gymnast to you and you now see what your little sister was talking about even though you're the big brother and you're supposed to know everything. Be humble, be grateful and always ask for help because no man is an island; sometimes we have to heal the healer,"

Brandon nodded blown away by Lita's introspection, "Wow I can see why Shawn Michaels likes you," he said, "he was right you're nothing like you are on TV, God bless you Lita," he hugged her warmly and Lita hugged him back concerned with his remark about Shawn but not enough to ignore the fact that Melina was now sitting next to Randy instead of Nitro.

The Hilton:

The Superstars had by and large gotten back to the hotel and were checking out ready to fly to the next town for tomorrow's RAW show or Smackdown's tapings. HBK never even slept in his penthouse suite but his son did exhausted from the explosive events at Blue Mountains. He called his wife and told her what happened before Sharon had a chance to twist it like a corkscrew. She found it hilarious like he knew she would and told him to take a picture of himself as a thug so she could show it to the rest of her family.

"I love you," he said to her on the side of his bed, "I'll see you later tonight, bye,"

He hung up the phone and thought how lucky he was to be married to such a warm and loving woman and couldn't wait to make that connecting flight that would take him and his son all the way home to momma. Someone knocked at the door and he pocketed his cell-phone and opened it.

"Randy," he said as the Legend Killer stood in front of him looking bright and cheerful.

"Hey Shawn," he said and looked down at the Tallit in his hand, "I just wanted to say thank you for kicking some sense into me yesterday, I really needed it and I also wanted to say thank you for this,"

He handed the Tallit to Shawn and the Showstoppa held up his hand in refusal.

"No Randy this is yours you need it you can't live without it. I have never seen a kid so vulnerable to demonic attacks as I have you these last few months. Please take it home and use it every time you pray, you do pray don't you Randy?" Shawn asked considerately.

"Oh I prayed my eyes out last night," Randy replied and gestured to the closet over by the back of the room, "I prayed in that closet 'til the wee hours of the morning asking God to forgive me and He did me one better,"

Shawn frowned, "What do you mean one better?" he asked confused.

"He sent me an angel," Randy answered, "but look who I'm talking to you knew all along," he said excitedly.

Shawn felt lost not understanding what Randy was talking about at all, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"Remember back at Carlito's breakfast party when I asked you what you would do if the woman you wanted was already in a relationship and you said you'd still go for it?" Randy said.

"Vaguely," Shawn replied honestly but concerned that he had dropped the ball back in Florida.

"Well I think God told you that so that my angel and I could be together," Randy said enthused and Shawn was really getting worried now.

"Look Randy I was very distracted when I spoke to you I had other things on my mind I wasn't giving much thought to what I said," Shawn explained.

"It doesn't matter, it all makes sense now," Randy said and Shawn reached out and grabbed his shoulders firmly.

"Look Randy did God tell you this, about this angel? Please don't take anything I said as gospel, especially if I wasn't even ministering to you at the time!" he said sternly.

"Shawn you worry too much and I appreciate it, but God's got it all under control, you'll see," Randy replied with a smile and waved to Cameron who just woke up, "Hey lil' man," he said as Cameron rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, "I see you've got a child on your hands and you don't need another one so I'll get outta your hair, nice cornrows by the way," Randy quipped and disappeared down the lobby.

"No Randy wait!" Shawn cried frantically but Randy was walking away and he had to get his real message across so he grabbed Cameron and ran after Randy catching him just before he got in the elevator.

"Look Randy sometimes it's okay to be a child. You're just starting your Christian walk, you're reading your Bible you're praying that's great you'll grow the more you do both but it's not a race or a competition it takes years a life-time, please don't think because of something I said at a party that you now know God's will for your life. Slow down Randy take it slow and eventually you will grow fruit,"

Randy felt nervous all of a sudden his brave face wavering, "Stop it Shawn you're scaring me," he said and he looked so vulnerable Shawn almost cried.

"No Randy I left that Scripture out for you for a reason, I don't want you to be afraid and more importantly God doesn't want you to be afraid but son, you have to walk your Christian walk, please don't run otherwise you'll fall," Shawn said, "This isn't like becoming the World Heavyweight Champion at age 24, this is your life and it's worth more than all the championships in the world,"

Randy stared at Shawn for a moment and Shawn saw something in his eyes, something unstable not wholesome and he went into immediate Intercessor role, "Come back to my room I wanna pray for you right now," Shawn said pulling Randy by the hand but Randy snatched his arm back.

"No!" Randy roared his eyes aflame with hate, "It's just like he said, you just want to stop me you don't want to help me at all,"

"Just like who said? Randy please don't push me away talk to me!" Shawn tried to pull Randy back but he jumped into the elevator and it closed before Shawn could stop him. HBK held his head in distress and Cameron watched the whole thing with open eyes.

"Who was that Daddy?" he asked.

"Someone who Daddy tried to help and failed miserably," Shawn said sadly.

At Norman Manley International Airport Stephanie and Hunter kissed at their gate after everyone left to board their respective planes. LC watched dreamily thinking one day that could be her kissing the man of her dreams. Hunter opened his eyes and saw her staring at them and winked at her and she winked back giggly. Carla rolled her eyes.

"Come on let's say goodbye to Edge and Lita," she said pulling her new cousin over to Gate D where flights to Georgia where taking off. There they found Lita and Charlotte embracing but when they looked closer they saw that Lita was actually praying for her and Dan. They eventually broke apart and Charlotte had the most beautiful smile on her face. She looked over at Carla and stretched out her hand and Carla took it while LC looked on thinking what a great family God had given her just because He loves to give.

Cassidy was saying goodbye to Melina before leaving with her brother for Florida to see her family who couldn't wait another week to see her walk and LC skipped over and joined her.

"Way-to-heal Randy Melina, that dude needed some serious sorting out," LC said to the Miraculous one who smiled and pinched her cheek.

Brandon remembered what Lita had told him and put his hand on Melina's, "Sometimes the healer needs to be healed," he said and Melina frowned but he kissed her on the cheek and left her to ponder his words, Nitro already was.

"Come on babe, let's go home and do a little dancing of our own," he said wrapping his arm around Melina's waist.

"Okay bye LC," she said to the little soldier and kissed her on the cheek before turning and joining the queue for LA with Torrie and Candice. Carlito and Trish were in front of Cassidy and Brandon watching them all say goodbye.

"What's on your mind Brandy?" Cassidy asked her brother who looked pensive, then he turned and grabbed his sister.

"I'm just remembering how lucky I am to have a sister like you," he said and gave her a big kiss and Trish and Carlito watched fondly. He put Cassidy down and she played around with Carlito while Trish approached Brandon whom she knew had something else on his mind.

"I know you're worried about Melina but God doesn't want us to worry, he wants us to work it out and that's what we'll do, we'll work it out okay?" she said and Brandon nodded hating for anything bad to happen to the woman who changed his life so miraculously in the space of 24 hours.

Charlene, Carla, LC, Charlotte and Dan waved as the Superstars left for their flights each of them thinking how blessed they were to have spent an early Christmas celebration with such special people who turned out to be as life-changing as they were entertaining.

"Hey where's Mr. McMahon?" LC asked looking around for the mogul and his family.

"Oh he's picking the car up," Hunter said before disappearing down towards his plane with Stephanie who laughed into his chest.

Dunn's River Falls:

"Pull you bums pull!" Shane barked as the Kingston car service men tried to pull a submerged Hummer limousine out of the waterfall.

"We'll get it out Dad don't worry," he said to his father who was soaking wet with a towel over him trying to get dry after jumping in the water to save his Hummer limousine which DX had thrown into the water. One of the servicemen smelt something.

"It's gunpowder!" he cried, "Everyone move it's gonna blow!"

There was a huge explosion that could be seen from the airport causing the Superstars to look at the sky and see the big plume of green smoke.

"Santa must have crashed his sleigh," Charlotte said to Dan and everyone laughed at the demise of Vince McMahon's latest toy.

Atlanta, Georgia:

"Hello?" Lita said groggily answering the phone while Edge turned to the other side of the bed as it rang.

"Lita? It's Shawn," HBK said solemnly and Lita sat up.

"What's wrong?" she asked concerned and Shawn sniffed loudly and she realized he'd been crying.

"It just seems like everytime I try and help someone something goes wrong you know?" he said wiping the tears from his eyes and Lita got out of bed and left the bedroom and sat in the hallway.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I tried to talk to Randy I told him to go slower in his Christian walk and he just blamed me for everything saying I wanted to stop him but all I wanted to do was help him," Shawn said distressed. "I mean it was kinda my fault he did what he did in the first place,"

"What do you mean?" Lita asked Shawn.

"He asked me back at Carlito's breakfast party what I would do if the woman I wanted was with another man and I told him I'd go after her anyway," Shawn explained," He said this woman is his angel, do you know who he's talking about?"

Lita closed her eyes and lowered her head, "I sure do," she said shaking her head thinking things were exactly as she thought they'd be where Randy and Melina were concerned, "Shawn, did you mean that about going after a woman even if she was with someone else?"

"Sure, you only get one love Lita," he answered, "Why?"

Lita didn't say anything, "No nothing it's just interesting I thought back in Jamaica we had so much in common but I guess on this one issue we're different,"

"We are?" Shawn said, "So you wouldn't go after someone you were in love with?"

"No, that's not who I am anymore," Lita said.

"So are you saying there's someone you're in love with that you won't go after?" Shawn asked her and again she said nothing.

"Lita? What are you doing out here who are you talking to?" Edge asked sleepily with one eye open.

"Nobody," Lita said and hung up the phone.

"Well come back to bed," Edge said and she smiled and got up to go back into the bedroom with him leaving the phone on the floor and a confused Texan on the other end.

Greenwich, CT:

"Hello?" said the groggy voice of Triple H into the phone.

"I think you were right,"

"What could I be right about at 2 o'clock in the morning?" Hunter said looking over at his watch.

"About me and Lita," Shawn said and Hunter's eyes shot open, "I think there's more going on here than I thought,"

Hunter sat up and turned on his table lamp, "Gees Shawn couldn't you think of anything better to get your wife for Christmas than an affair?"

Stephanie's eyes shot open and she reached for her cell-phone as Hunter left the room to talk to Shawn alone.

Boca Vista, Florida:

"Hello?" said the groggy voice of Carlito.

"Carlito? It's Stephanie I need to speak to Trish,"

"About what?" he asked.

"It's about Shawn," she said quietly.

"Don't worry she's on it," he said and hung up on the McMahon baby girl who looked at her cell confused.

"Who was that?" Trish asked Carlito wrapping her arms around him.

"Stephanie McMahon, she just called to say goodnight," Carlito lied and slid down into the bed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend with her Santa girl hat on his head.

"Aw that's nice," Trish said and fell asleep in her boyfriend's arms knowing that he lied but that he was right because whatever Stephanie wanted wasn't worth giving up a good night's sleep with her boyfriend in her new home. Not much was.

_**"For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of power and of love and of a sound mind,"  
2 Timothy 1:7**_

Join the angelic trio next time for more Adventures of ATM!


End file.
